Eres mi amor eterno
by Sary Days
Summary: Candy se prometió a sí misma nunca volver a hablar del asunto. Para olvidar su triste pasado, sigue trabajando como enfermera en la Clínica Happy. Albert, mira que su protegida no es muy feliz del todo, así que deciden salir de viaje. Albert y una amiga muy especial planean reunirla con el amor de su vida nuevamente.
1. Chapter 1: Florida

Capitulo 1: Florida

Ya había pasado un año desde que Candy se había vuelto a vivir con Albert a la mansión de Lakewood. La pequeña pecosa se encontraba en la clínica Happy enrollando las vendas que estaban desordenadas en una de las mesitas en las que trabajaba, estaba con  
una sonrisa deslumbrante como siempre. El doctor Martin aún estaba en su habitación dormido, o eso creía Candy, ya que la noche anterior se la había pasado bebiendo, ella lo sabía porque había decidido tomar un turno nocturno para ayudar a los pacientes  
de emergencia. Gracias a Dios aquella noche fue tranquila. Eran las diez de la mañana, y Candy aún no dormía nada, pero para ella no era mucho trabajo, sólo esperaría al doctor Martin e iría a descansar un rato.

Al cabo de un rato, el doctor estaba desayunando junto con su enfermera, ella era tan atenta con él que a veces se sentía avergonzado del modo en que se comportaba y de su alcoholismo, sabía que era hora de hablar con ella y se disculparía, pero antes  
de que él dijera algo, Candy se despidió muy alegre y dijo que regresaría al anochecer.

El portal de las rosas en la mansión de Lakewood ahora se estaba pintando de un color café, porque ya era tiempo de que las rosas se marchitaran, esperando al invierno. Candy recordaba las palabras que Anthony le decía acerca de sus rosas, por eso mismo,  
no le preocupaba que las rosas murieran, en primavera volverían a renacer y un poco más hermosas. Ella se encontraba recorriendo ese largo camino sonriendo y muy alegre, ya no se ponía triste cuando recordaba a Anthony, ya que él permanecería vivo  
en sus rosas.

Tuvo que tomar una decisión muy difícil cuando Albert le propuso regresar a la mansión, esto porque no quería volver a recordar lo que un día sufrió, pero pensó que Albert estaría muy solo. La tía abuela Elroy estaba viviendo con Archie en la mansión  
de Chicago, porque él había decidido estudiar, entonces esto dejaba solo a Albert con sus sirvientes en Lakewood. Albert sabía que no había problema si su protegida no quería regresar a esa casa, pero Candy sabía que ya había causado demasiados problemas  
a Albert con la tía abuela.

Albert se puso muy contento de tener a la pecosa viviendo con él, se sentía feliz y a la vez sabía que la estaba protegiendo de todo mal. Pero antes de todo, Candy le pidió que la dejara trabajar en la clínica del doctor Martin, ya que eso la hacía sentir  
contenta y no tenía tiempo de pensar en su triste pasado.

Ambos sabían, que habría problemas con la tía abuela, ya que Candy había vuelto a usar el apellido de los Ardley, pero Albert luego pensó que no había porqué enterarse de eso, así que dejó a Candy en la clínica. Eso le causaba un poco de adrenalina a  
Candy, en cualquier momento la tía abuela habría de enterarse, pero le causaba gracia cada que lo imaginaba.

Se encontraba en el porche de la mansión cuando una brisa le pasó por la cara, no se había sentido tan contenta de estar ahí, tenía un buen presentimiento. Entonces fue cuando entró a la casa, siempre tan cálida aunque el clima ya se estaba volviendo  
frío.

Los sirvientes siempre la recibían con una sonrisa y se sentían como en un hogar cuando ella llegaba. La mayoría de ellos servían a la casa Legan, pero cuando supieron que Candy regresaría, pidieron a Albert que los dejará trabajar ahí, puesto que la  
mansión de los Legan en Lakewood no estaba "habitada". Claro que la señora Legan al enterarse de esto los botó inmediatamente, pero no les preocupaba porque Albert ya los había contratado. La señora Legan estaba furiosa porque contratar gente de buena  
fe en esos tiempos era muy difícil, al final sólo contrató a un celador.

Entonces, significaba que los amigos que Candy había hecho durante su infancia en casa de los Legan habían regresado, tanto ellos como la pequeña pecosa estaban contentos.

Por esa parte, Candy sabía que había tomado una buena decisión en volver a esa mansión, pero por otra parte, el recuerdo de Anthony y sus maravillosas aventuras que vivió junto con Archie y Stear le dolían aún.

Dorothy, quién seguía siendo la dama de compañía de Candy, se acercó a ella en cuanto la vio entrar.

— Candy, bienvenida —. Saludó con una sonrisa.

— Hola, Dorothy —. Contestó Candy regalándole una de esas brillantes sonrisas — ¿Sabes? Anoche estuvo muy tranquilo, pero no he dormido nada porque cuidé al doctor Martin.

Candy soltó una carcajada.

— Pero Candy, no le veo la gracia. Debes descansar. Si Albert se entera de que no cuidas bien tu salud, no te permitirá volver a esa clínica —. Le dijo Dorothy un tanto preocupada.

— No tiene porqué enterarse —. Concluyó la pecosa guiñándole un ojo.

Candy dejó atrás a su amiga para dirigiese a su habitación. A Dorothy no le engañaban esas sonrisas y risas de Candy, sabía que estaba pasando por un momento difícil, sólo que ella no quería angustiarlos a todos con sus problemas, para no preocuparlos.  
Además, Dorothy se había perdido la mirad de la vida de Candy, y hasta la fecha no tenía idea de qué le había pasado exactamente. Cuando se volvieron a encontrar Dorothy lloró mucho de contenta, e igual Candy, pero ella ya no era la misma niña que  
se fue al Hogar de Pony para reponerse, sino que había crecido y sus lagrimas eran de felicidad y ya no eran de esa amarga tristeza con la que Dorothy la miró alguna vez.

Las dos habían crecido y ambas eran aún más fuertes, pero Candy, ella sí sabía cómo ocultar los dolores que por dentro la atacaban. Todas las noches o a la hora que ella se dormía, volvían esos amargos y crueles recuerdos, es por eso que no le apetecía  
dormir y había decidido trabajar de noche, quería evitar soñar.

— Candy —. Dijo Albert muy contento.

— Albert, buenos días —. Le regaló una sonrisa inocente. No sabía si se había dado cuenta realmente de que no había llegado a dormir.

— Candy, ¿llegaste a dormir a noche, cierto? —. Preguntó arqueando una ceja.

— Ah... No.

Candy agachó la cabeza, era imposible mentirle a él. Pero luego le sonrió.

— Descuida, ya lo sabía... Dorothy se preocupa mucho por ti, no deberías causarle esos disgustos —. Dijo Albert serio.

— Lo siento —. Ella suspiró y volvió a agachar la cabeza. — Pero el doctor Martin también tiene mucho trabajo de noche. Es por eso que decidí ayudarlo con doble turno, fui entrenada para eso, Albert.

Candy soltó esa característica risa suya que hizo que Albert no se preocupara más y dejara su tono serio.

— Esta bien, pero debiste consultarlo conmigo antes. Eso arriesga tu salud, y no quisiera verte en un estado critico —. Albert de repente se puso tenso de sólo pensarlo — No quiero ni pensarlo, no, no.

— ¿Olvidas que soy una chica fuerte, eh? —. Candy volvió a reír.

— No lo olvido, querida Candy, pero me muero si algo te sucediera —. Le dijo con un tono de voz aterciopelado y al final le regaló una sonrisa. — Por cierto, necesito hablar contigo, pero en mi oficina.

Candy no dijo nada, sólo asintió con la cabeza. No era que Albert no quería que sus sirvientes se enteraran de sus asuntos, ambos Ardley confiaban en ellos, pero había ocaciones en que era necesario ir a la oficina para tratar asuntos más personales,  
como la familia Ardley, sobre todo si se trataba de la tía abuela.

Y eso era lo que pensaba la pecosa, pensaba que se trataba otra vez de la tia Elroy, que otra vez vendría de visita o algo así.

Candy se sentó frente a la mesa de Albert, mientras contemplaba las pinturas de paisajes verdosos y de la naturaleza en general, había uno en específico que le gustaba mucho, era ese donde Albert había mandado pintarse a él y a sus animales que siempre  
lo habían acompañado, claro esta, que ya no los tenía, ya que habían sido donados al zoológico Blue River en Londres. Ese cuadro le agradaba a Candy porque era el único en donde Albert se veía enormemente feliz a un lado de sus mejores amigos de ese  
tiempo, en que él era solo un joven viviendo su propia vida.

Parecía ser que siempre que Candy entraba a esa oficina era su primera vez, ya que se la pasaba viendo cada detalle o recuerdo que su protector tenía, porque de cada viaje que hacía al rededor del mundo, regresaba con un souvenir.

— Candy — , comenzó Albert — ¿Eres feliz viviendo aquí conmigo?

Al principio, Candy no sabía qué contestar porque se había perdido viendo los souvenir que Albert tenía en su mesita de trabajo, no era porque no le estuviera poniendo atención, pero se estaba preparando mentalmente, de que próximamente se vendría una  
visita de la tia abuela, pero no fue así, la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.

— ¿Pero qué cosas dices, Albert? Nunca he sido más feliz en toda mi vida. Me has dado más de lo que merezco —. Sonrió Candy.

Albert suspiró.

— Yo sé que no es así. Haz estado ocultándome algo y no quieres decir, pero respeto tu decisión, sólo quiero saber si vivir aquí te molesta. Haría cualquier cosa por verte feliz de nuevo —. Decía Albert con su voz suave.

 _Oh, Albert, si tú supieras que mi corazón me duele, pero no puedo decírtelo, no quiero preocuparte, no quiero que estés triste por mi culpa, soy feliz viviendo a tu lado, pero no puedo decirte qué es lo que me pasa. Lo siento._ Pensó Candy.

Candy se rió.

— Soy tan feliz que podría disculpar a Elisa y Neil por todas las maldades que me han hecho —. Dijo Candy mientras se reía.

Albert le regaló una sonrisa. Estaba aliviado pero no muy convencido.

— Eso me alegra, Candy, pero dadas las circunstancias en las que te encuentras con ese trabajo, del doble turno, me tomé la molestia de ir a hablar con el doctor Martin —. Dijo Albert retador y gracioso a la vez.

— ¡Albert! — Se quejó Candy, se había molestado un poco. — Seguiré trabajando así me lo impidas tú, no te haré caso.

Se había cruzado de brazos en forma de indignación. Entonces, Albert soltó una carcajada. Era inevitable no reírse con esa cara de frustración de Candy, porque arrugaba la nariz y se le veían más las pecas.

— No, Candy, nada de eso. Hablé con él para que te permitiera tomar unas vacaciones. Se acerca Navidad y quisiera que me acompañaras —. Aclaró él con una sonrisa, aún no podía olvidar la cara de Candy.

— ¿Vacaciones? — Candy pensaba. ¿Qué pasaría en su ausencia? Los niños enfermos necesitarían de su ayuda, y más si se trataba del doctor, él era quien más ayuda necesitaba en esos momentos y era ella quien lo estaba ayudando a salir de su alcoholismo.  
— No puedo, Albert, lo siento.

Agachó la cabeza.

— Candy —, ahora Albert se encontraba de frente a la pecosa, se sostenía en una rodilla para poder estar a la altura de Candy. — no puedo dejarte sola en Navidad, tu sabes que los sirvientes tendrán sus merecidas vacaciones, y tú estarías sola aquí.

— ¿Y George? — Pregunto retadora.

— También le di su tiempo libre. No podrás escaparte de esta, pecosa — Sonrió divertido. — Es necesario para ti que descanses, has trabajado lo suficiente.

Albert le había tomado las manos a Candy, pero esta se soltó de repente muy molesta. Volvió a esa pose de defensa de cruzar los brazos.

— No, ya sé lo que tramas, Albert. La tía abuela habló contigo ¿no es así? — Esperó respuesta pero antes de que Albert abriera la boca, ella continuó. — Es un plan para sacarme de mi trabajo. No iré, a donde sea que quieras que vaya, no iré, y es mi última  
palabra.

Se levantó de su asiento, se fue dando un portazo y dejando a un Albert hincado y muy confundido. Bufó.

Mientras Candy se dirigía a su cuarto iba refunfuñando y llevaba la cara roja de coraje. Cuando llegó a su cuarto, cerró la puerta con seguro para que nadie la molestara. Estaba cansada, lo admitía, pero nadie le iba a quitar su trabajo que mucho le había  
costado. Mucho menos si las ordenes venían de la tía abuela.

Se supone que Candy iba a regresar al anochecer, pero ni cuenta se había dado de que se había pasado horas dormida. Eran las nueve de la noche cuando ella se despertó gritando y sudando. Había vuelto a soñar aquellos amargos momentos.

— ¡No! No puedo seguir así... Estoy echa un desastre —. Se dijo mientras resoplaba. Cuando se calmó miró por la ventana, donde yacía la noche — Dios, me quedé dormida, el doctor Martin debe estar esperándome.

Se dio prisa en ponerse ropa limpia y en atarse de nuevo el cabello. Y en cuanto pudo salió de la casa sin que nadie la notara, ya que sí alguien la veía salir, se lo iban a impedir. Claro que alguien en una ventana del segundo piso, la observaba, dejándola  
ir. Albert no podía negarle ir a su trabajo, quizá, pensó, que Candy se distraía de aquello que la tenía de un modo... infeliz. Así que, no protestaría más.

Al llegar, Candy miró todo bajo control, el doctor Martin se había hecho cargo de al menos diez pacientes en lo que restaba del día. Ella lo observaba, resoplando para tomar aire, pero cuando vio que todo estaba bajo control y que el doctor no estaba  
tomando whisky, esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

— Candy, has llegado —. Dijo el doctor sin dejar de mirar el vendaje que estaba haciendo a un niño no menor de cinco años. — Te has quedado dormida.

Candy se ruborizó un poco, pero asintió con la cabeza cuando el doctor la volteó a ver por encima de sus anteojos.

— Ya veo. Esta mañana se me olvidó comentarte que Albert ha venido a hablar conmigo. ¿Te ha dicho algo? — Espero una respuesta, pero al no escuchar nada, volvió a voltearla a ver.

Candy estaba sorprendida. No sabía si era obra de Albert para que ella no se preocupara por sus pacientes y el doctor Martin, para que accediera ir con él de vacaciones, o simplemente el doctor estaba mejorando cuando ella no se encontraba. Tal parecía  
ser, que el doctor Martin podía alejarse de su alcoholismo si se mantenía ocupado.

Antes de que Candy lo ayudara, los pacientes preferían ir hasta la ciudad más cercana que entrar con ese doctor que se pasaba días ahogado de borracho. Para entonces, cualquier emergencia, hacía tener a Candy y al doctor Martin muy ocupados, sólo que  
ella no se daba cuenta de esto.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Candy? — Preguntó el doctor.

— Nada —. Respondió ella saliendo de sus pensamientos. — Pero Albert ya me habló de eso.

— ¿Entonces has venido a despedirte temporalmente? —. Se rió él, mientras terminaba el vendaje del niño, el cual le sonrió amablemente — Listo. Para la próxima, ten más cuidado, pequeño.

La madre del niño le agradecía enormemente por haber curado la rodilla de su hijo, que se había lastimado al caer de una cerca. Al cerrar la puerta, la platica continuó.

— Doctor, ¿podrá usted estar bien sin mi ayuda? —. Preguntó ella tan preocupada.

— Claro que sí, Candy, ya me las arreglé hoy —. Le regaló una sonrisa enorme, de esas que hacían sentir a Candy un poco más tranquila.

— Yo... Lo lamento tanto —. Soltó ella de golpe un poco triste. — Me quedé dormida, y no pude ayudarlo, pero me siento tan feliz de haberlo hecho porque esto lo mantendrá ocupado y no pensará más en el alcohol. Tal vez, su rehabilitación sea yo alejándome.

Candy se puso a llorar. Estaba muy triste porque quizá ayudaría mejor al doctor Martin dejando el trabajo.

— Querida, Candy, siempre serás bienvenida aquí. Y no es por ti si dejó o no el whisky — se rió —, pero yo quiero que te tomes un tiempo para ti, eres muy joven, ve y vive tu vida.

Decía el doctor Martin con un tono de voz muy tranquilizador.

— Debes saber, que esto no es un adiós, aquí te necesitaré siempre, incluso, aceptaré si ya no quieres regresar. Pero le prometí a Albert que te cuidaría mientras estés aquí, y ahora quiero que tomes un descanso, un respiro y vuelvas a tomar tu camino  
para que sepas qué es lo que en realidad quieres.

El doctor Martin finalizó regalándole una sonrisa a Candy para tranquilizarla.

Ella ya no lloraba más, pero sus ojos aún se veían cristalinos, sonreía para no desanimar a su doctor.

— Yo ya encontré mi camino, doctor Martin —. Informó ella.

— ¿No me digas que es esta sucia clínica? Porque si es así me deprimiré bastante —. Dijo él con un tono de voz divertido.

Candy se rió.

— No, es ayudar a quienes más lo necesitan. Por eso soy feliz aquí, haciendo felices a otros, no hay mayor satisfacción que esa —. Contestó Candy sonriendo.

— Mi niña, la vida nos tiene preparadas tantas cosas, que no te imaginas qué puede llegar a cambiar tu destino, tomarás más desiciones que te harán más feliz que esto, ya verás. Así que, anda a casa y ve con Albert, dile que todo esta arreglado para que  
salgan de vacaciones en cuanto sea diciembre —. Finalizó el doctor.

Candy se fue al cabo de un rato, atendió a más pacientes que llegaban con alguna urgencia, pero ya no estaba tan triste de fallarle al doctor Martin, había quedado muy feliz por todo eso que le dijo, además era cierto que no tendría tiempo si tenía más  
trabajo y así dejaría de tomar.

Al llegar a casa de nuevo. Candy gritaba muy contenta el nombre de su amigo, quería hablar con él pero en lugar de Albert apareció George. Con esa cara tan seria y de un porte engreído de siempre, se acercó a Candy.

— El señor Ardley tuvo que salir de emergencia a la ciudad, volverá en tres días —. Informó.

Candy se regañó. Se había molestado con él por una tontería, y tendría que esperarlo tres días para poder disculparse.

Dorothy acompañaba siempre a Candy en las noches, cuando no le tocaba ese doble turno, las dos se la pasaban horas platicando de lo que les había pasado en el día, para Dorothy, al principio era muy incomodo, ya que sus ordenes eran otras, tales como  
vestir, peinar, lavar y maquillar a su jefa. Pero Candy era exigente con lo que le pedía, ser su amiga solamente y fingir todo en las visitas de la tía abuela.

Aquella noche, Candy sabía que iba a dormir tranquila porque su alma estaba cantando de alegría al saber que su doctor estaría bien y se recuperaría, ponía todas sus esperanzas en ello.

Ya habían pasado los tres días, que se suponía que Albert estaría ausente. Candy lo esperaba desde muy temprano en el comedor para tomar el desayuno antes de irse a trabajar, pero Albert no apareció, entonces pensó que volvería en la tarde y que para  
el anochecer ya estaría en casa.

Tal y como lo había pensado, Albert se encontraba en su oficina hablando de algo con George, pero Candy no alcanzaba a escuchar mucho, además no le interesaba los asuntos de negocios, aunque sabía que algún día iban a hacer su responsabilidad.

George salió de la oficina, y esperó a que su jefa entrara para poder cerrar la puerta y retirarse.

Candy, no esperó ni un segundo y se echó a los brazos de Albert para abrazarlo con mucha fuerza, ya que lo había extrañado demasiado, y más sabiendo que él se había ido triste, enojado y quizá hasta contento de no tener que lidiar con la pecosa.

Albert le regresó el abrazo de igual manera mientras le decía que la había extrañado mucho.

— Albert, lo siento. Pensé que ya te habías puesto del lado de la tía abuela, para impedirme trabajar —. Comenzó Candy con su suave tono de voz, al mismo tiempo que se soltaban del abrazo.

— No te preocupes, y claro que no, jamás estaría en contra de lo que te hace feliz —. Respondió él regalándole una sonrisa sincera.

— Entonces... ¿A dónde iremos cuando comience diciembre? — Preguntó divertida.

— A Florida.


	2. Chapter 2: Comienza una nueva aventura

**Hola, quería escribir esta pequeña introducción en el capitulo anterior pero creanme que sólo subí el capitulo porque quería saber si daba buen resultado, porque lo había subido en Wattpad y no generé lo que realmente quería, entonces dije que debía subirlo aquí sólo por diversión y para ver si tenia un resultado, y creo que sí, realmente me alegra mucho que les haya gustado el primer capitulo y que les haya llamado la atención, pues porque no me considero la gran escritora ni nada de eso, pero realmente me han alagado.**

 **También miré en los comentarios que generé poquita confusión. Aclaro de una vez que esto no es un "Albertfic" como le llaman, jaja. Sino que yo trato de darle un buen final a la serie del anime, aunque no me estoy basando mucho en eso, sino que saco mis propias ideas, espero eso les parezca bueno, pero tampoco es un "TerryFic" aunque si está más por esa idea, porque yo amo a Candy y a Terry, y lo que trato de plasmar aquí es un buen final para ambos, algo de lo cual en la serie de Anime no me pareció nada justo.**

 **También quiero limpiar la imagen de Terry, porque he visto varios comentarios, jaja, de que Terry actuó como un cobarde. No para mí no fue así.**

 **Espero, realmente, que les gusté mi idea, que me sigan durante este proyecto y que els encante la idea de que Candy tenga ese final feliz que tanto se merece.**

 **Saludos y besitos.**

* * *

 _Capitulo 2: Comienza una nueva aventura._

* * *

Candy estaba parada frente al espejo de pie, se probaba un vestido nuevo. Ya llevaba varios cambios en una pequeña maleta, pero ese vestido era especial. Albert, le había contado que habría una gran cena a la cual habían sido invitados, Candy aún no sabía de quién era exactamente esa fiesta. Aun así, compró un hermoso vestido largo para esa gran fiesta, hacía mucho que no asistía a una fiesta tan elegante y le agradaba la idea.

Cada que se miraba al espejo encontraba algo diferente, ya no era la misma niña, se daba cuenta de que estaba más alta, y sí, mucho más delgada. Se descompensaba demasiado desde que empezó a trabajar con el doctor Martin. Pero eso no significaba que había perdido la belleza, al contrario, según Albert, era más hermosa cada día, y que sin duda encontraría un buen partido para ella.

Desde que Albert había tomado por completo la responsabilidad de la familia Ardley, Candy era el centro de atención de los medios, siendo una heredera rica y soltera, llamaba mucho la atención, además de que era muy hermosa. Muchos hablaban de la heredera de los Ardley, en especial las familias cercanas, porque no estaba casada y además de que era una chica misteriosa que no se interesaba por el matrimonio, era muy mal visto, por esa razón la tía abuela Elroy, la seguía odiando, la toleraba por William Albert, pero no soportaba la idea de que Candy estaba en boca de todos.

Esto le importaba lo más mínimo a Albert y a Candy, pero no podían seguir ignorando los comentarios. Albert pensaba que algún día tendrían que callar a toda la sociedad de aristócratas que los rodeaban, pero él no iba a hacer algo que fuera contra la voluntad de su hija adoptiva.

Por otra parte, Eliza Leagan no llamaba la atención como ella quería. Había conseguido ya varios pretendientes, pero ninguno la llenaba, así que se excusaba de decir que sólo eran amigos, para no quedar como una mujerzuela. De igual manera le hartaba la idea de que su enemiga Candy seguía siendo una sensación, y que Eliza seguía siendo su sombra, se había dicho a sí misma que no iba a seguir permitiéndolo.

Seguían viviendo en Chicago con su familia, y aunque estuviera lejos de Candy, planeaba muchas cosas para deshacerse de ella, y era obvio que seguía con echando veneno a la tía abuela para que consiguiera desheredar a Candy. No daba mucho resultado.

Por el momento no había logrado su cometido, pero no perdía la esperanza de que algún día Candy desapareciera por completo de su "maravillosa" vida.

Mientras tanto, Candy tenía una vida muy feliz a un lado de su mejor amigo, pasando desapercibida todo lo que se decía de ambos.

Después de mirarse en el espejo y notar que ya no era una niña, puso una cara de pocos amigos.

⸻ ¿Te pasa algo, Candy? ⸻ Preguntó Dorothy.

⸻ No, sólo pensaba. Pensaba que miraría a una niña de doce años frente al espejo una vez más, pero esa niña no está aquí más. ⸻ Dijo Candy mostrando un poco de nostalgia.

Dorothy no dijo nada, sólo le regaló una sonrisa a su amiga, lo cual indicaba a Candy que se veía contenta por ese comentario y sentía un poco de orgullo.

⸻ Claro que no. Esa niña no está aquí más. Pensé que te habías dado cuenta desde hace mucho. ⸻ Contesto Dorothy.

⸻ Lo había notado. Pero no sólo es el cambio físico, Dorothy, es todo esto. ¿Alguna vez me viste así? ¿Tan engreída? ⸻ Preguntó Candy.

La joven no sabía que contestar, estaba un poco aturdida por las preguntas que hacía su amiga. No es que le quería dar la razón y decirle que siempre fue una engreída, no eso no era. Pero no encontraba las palabras correctas.

⸻ Es parte de crecer. Y tú has crecido en un ambiente muy diferente a como deben de vivir las chicas en tu posición. ⸻ Fue lo único que supo decir.

⸻ ¿Mi posición? ⸻ Candy Pensó en voz alta. ⸻ Yo nunca pedí nada de esto. Aunque todo lo estoy haciendo por Albert. Dorothy, ¿tú me ves feliz?

⸻ Creo que debemos dejar este tema, y te diré algo. Debes estar profundamente agradecida con todo esto que tienes. Y si no te gusta, debes dejar a Albert entonces.

Dorothy se había puesto muy seria, hasta había cruzado los brazos. Era obvio que no iban a llegar a nada en esa conversación. Ella quería que Candy se diera cuenta de todo lo que estaba haciendo mal, pero no daba resultado.

⸻ Estoy agradecida con Albert, y no siento que me falte nada, pero no soy yo. ⸻ Ya sé qué pasa. Pero Candy, no vivas en tú pasado. Vive el presente y vive contenta que la vida te ha dado demasiado. ⸻ Trato de animarla Dorothy.

⸻ Lo haré, Dorothy, pero no quiero ser una heredera engreída y mimada como Eliza. ⸻ Sonrió Candy un poco tímida.

Dorothy también soltó una risita.

⸻ Pensé que te preocupaba otra cosa. Pero no Candy, estas muy lejos de ser esa persona. Eres noble, bondadosa y generosa, nada egoísta. Eso te hace diferente a Eliza, así tengas la fortuna más grande del mundo, Candy nunca dejará de ser Candy. ⸻ Finalizó Dorothy regalándole una sonrisa a su amiga.

Candy también sonrió, se sentía un poco más animada, pero seguía preocupada por algo, algo que no quería admitir.

Esa noche, a la hora de la cena, Albert indicó a Candy que se alistara para la mañana, ya que partirían de inmediato a Florida. Era obvio que Candy estaba muy emocionada de ver nuevamente a su amiga Patty O'Brien, a quién ya le había escrito una carta informando las buenas nuevas.

Como tenía poco tiempo, Patty no respondió la carta y esperaría a su mejor amiga con ansias.

Todo iba de maravilla, el día estaba precioso, aunque estaba un poco frío, y eso no importaba, Albert por fin se tomaría un descanso desde hacía tiempo, estaba emocionado al igual que Candy, ella más por ver a su mejor amiga.

⸻ Candy, tendré que dejarte sola un día… dos, máximo. Pero después de esto pasaremos las mejores vacaciones, ya verás que sí. ⸻ Informó Albert.

La pecosa miraba por la ventanilla del carruaje en el que iban, así que no prestó atención, seguía un tanto pensativa y a la vez le emocionaba la idea de despejarse de todo lo que la acomplejaba. Pero luego volteó a ver a Albert.

⸻ No te preocupes, Albert. Estaré con Patty. ⸻ Le regaló una sonrisa al joven.

Albert estaba conforme, ya qué Candy no le había preguntado por qué estaría ausente dos días como máximo.

La joven, pensaba en lo que le habían dicho, tanto como el doctor Martin como Dorothy que se preparara para lo que el destino tenía con ella.

 _La vida da muchas vueltas, Candy._ Aquellas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza, pero no se lo decían como una buena intención, sino que lo decían de tal forma que Candy lo tomó más como una advertencia. ¿Qué cosas le tenía preparado el destino de ahora en adelante? Florida sólo era un estado más ¿qué habría de importante ahí?

Una vez que se habían instalado en sus lugares en el tren, Candy ya no contuvo la emoción, cada vez estaba más cerca de ver a su mejor amiga. Patty había contado, por medio de cartas, que aún no se sentía muy feliz del todo, no podía dormir porque en cada sueño aparecía Stear. Esto le preocupaba a la pecosa, ya que habían pasado años desde la muerte de su amigo Stear, y se sentía un poco comprometida con Patty a salir de esa depresión. Estando en Florida, Candy pasaría mucho tiempo con Patty y así distraerla lo más posible de aquella tristeza que la rodeaba.

Por medio de esas cartas, Candy se daba cuenta de que Patty seguía siendo muy tímida, ahora se había vuelto más introvertida. Ya que le contaba cosas cómo: Hoy invitaron a mi familia a una fiesta, pero no pude bailar con nadie porque sentí miedo; O, estuve en mi habitación todo el día. Esto era deprimente y algo desesperante para Candy, y por fin, por fin, se hallaba una oportunidad para ayudar a Patty una vez más.

Las horas pasaron, y durante el viaje Albert… ni George, a quién habían convencido de ir a Florida, no como mayordomo sino como amigo, se habían pasado las horas callados, de vez en cuando decían algo y después horas de silencio de ultratumba, Candy por su parte estaba divertida por la reacción de ambos, tal parecía que querían ocultarle algo. Pero no le tomó importancia.

Al llegar a Florida, Candy bajó del tren gritando muy emocionada, y al mismo tiempo decía "Yupi, hemos llegado". Canturreaba y se daba vueltas por alrededor de los dos hombres que la acompañaban. Parecía esa niña otra vez.

⸻ Los cambios de humor de Candy me preocupan. ⸻ Dijo Albert a su compañero. ⸻ Pero creo que es porque está creciendo.

George no dijo nada, como siempre se reservaba las palabras y sólo alzó los hombros.

Como en Florida no había parientes de los Ardley, Albert había reservado las mejores habitaciones de un hotel que quedaba cerca de la playa, lo hizo así porque le agradaba la idea de tener que escuchar el mar en las noches.

Candy estaba tan emocionada que no había dado cuenta del clima, no era frío como en Lakewood, y casi todos se le quedaban viendo por el abrigo que tenía puesto. Como siempre ignoró todo aquello, ya quería ver el hotel y a su amiga Patty.

Al entrar la habitación, Candy se echó a la cama, sintiendo lo suave que era. Como estaba sumamente cansada se quedó dormida hasta el amanecer. Ese era el día que Candy había estado esperando, la primera porque sería la gran cena a la que Albert y Candy habían sido invitados, y la segunda porque vería a su mejor amiga por primera vez en años.

⸻ ¡Buenos días! ⸻ Canturreó Candy, al entrar a la cocina de la suite.

⸻ Buen día. ⸻ Dijeron los dos hombres al unísono.

El desayuno ya estaba listo, tal y como en la mansión de Lakewood.

 _Ah, pensé que haríamos todo cuando estuviéramos aquí. No puedo estar aquí sin hacer nada._ Pensó Candy un poco desanimada.

Los tres tomaron el desayuno para dirigirse a sus respectivos lugares. Albert y George arreglarían asuntos de trabajo, mientras Candy iría a visitar a su amiga Patty. Salieron de la casa en un auto que había rentado Albert.

El buen clima de Florida ponía de muy buen humor a Candy, era como estar en primavera en el Hogar de Pony, además recordaba que ya había estado una vez en Florida cuando diciembre comenzaba.

 _Nunca estuve tan contenta de estar aquí. Creí que me volvería a doler recordar Florida y sus coloridas calles. Pero no, estoy aquí por un nuevo motivo. Le prometí a Dorothy estar feliz en estas vacaciones, no quiero que Patty piense que estoy triste, debo estar fuerte para ella, ella me necesita más._ Candy pensaba, y se repetía que debía estar feliz con todo lo que tenía. Y se volvió a hacer una promesa, ser la misma Candy pecosa y sonriente.

⸻ Candy, llegamos. La residencia O'Brien. Llegaré lo antes posible. ⸻ Dijo Albert quien era el conductor y que no se bajó del auto para despedirse, ya que iban un poco retrasados.

Candy sólo asintió con la cabeza. ¿Por qué Albert tendría que llegar con los O'Brien? Alzó los hombros. Entonces, los dos hombres se fueron alejando, dejando a una Candy un poco confundida, no sabía que Albert tenía una relación lo O'Brien.

Entonces, la chica pecosa comenzó a caminar por el pasillo de concreto, que le recordaba un poco al jardín que estaba en la mansión de los Ardley en Chicago. La casa era pequeña en comparación, a Candy le agradaba la idea. Además, el jardín estaba lleno de diferentes flores, lo cual hacía lucir la mansión más hermosa, tan colorida y llena de vida. Se podía percibir que detrás de la casa había árboles enormes, había uno muy llamativo, era ese árbol frutal que estaba delante de la casa, un árbol de mandarinas. También se podía notar un gran silencio, pero más que eso podía notarse la tranquilidad en la que Vivian los O'Brien. Candy no sabía si Patty aún vivía con sus padres, ya que no los mencionaba mucho. Lo último que supo, fue que estaban en Inglaterra cuando la Guerra había comenzado, pero de eso ya hacía dos años, entonces ignoraba aquel detalle.

Antes de que Candy llamara a la puerta, Patty salió y la abrazó en cuanto pudo. No le dio tiempo ni de pensar, pero ambas estaban muy emocionadas. Candy al darse cuenta, abrazó a su amiga muy fuerte. Patty lloraba de la emoción mientras le decía que había estado extrañándola desde que dejó Chicago.

⸻ Te eché mucho de menos, Patty. Pero no seas una llorona. Ya estoy aquí y nos divertiremos mucho. ⸻ Decía Candy para consolarla.

⸻ No lloro de tristeza, estoy muy contenta de tenerte en mi casa. Ven, tengo que presentarte a mis padres.

Patty se limpió las lágrimas, y tomó a Candy de una mano para guiarla hacia donde estaban sus papás.

La mansión era hermosa aún más por dentro. Se notaba que los padres de Patty y sus antepasados tenían un buen gusto, bueno, qué se podría esperar de una familia rica. De los ventanales que estaban en la recepción, se podía entrar la luz natural del sol, ahí no hacía falta las chimeneas, porque el sol calentaba y al mismo tiempo iluminaba casi todos los rincones de la casa, gracias a esos enormes ventanales. Alrededor de la recepción estaban las escaleras, por donde Candy y Patty caminaban. En la parte de arriba se encontraban los largos pasillos de lado a lado, y en cada uno había puertas, podría decirse infinitas desde la perspectiva de Candy.

⸻ Debo decir que tienes una casa muy hermosa, Patty. Debes vivir muy contenta aquí. ⸻ Se atrevió a decir Candy mientras seguían caminando por un largo pasillo.

⸻ Oh no, es muy aburrido estar en esta casa, nunca hay ruido ni nada. A mi padre le molesta la música, y sólo se la pasa encerrado en su estudio. Y mi madre, tejiendo o tocando el piano, que está en el fondo de esta casa, así mi padre no podría escucharla. ⸻ Patty se echó a reír como si hubiera dicho el chiste más gracioso del mundo.

Candy sólo le sonrió. Si así era el padre de Patty, no le interesaba mucho conocerlo, sería peor que la tía abuela.

Patty se paró frente a una de las puertas más grandes del pasillo, Candy pensó que esa sería la oficina del señor O'Brien. Así que se estaba preparando para dar una buena impresión y se estaba mentalizando para parecer una chica muy seria.

En cuanto Patty abrió la puerta, Candy no supo qué hacer, ni qué pensar. Estaba boquiabierta, no tenía idea de que Annie y Archie estarían en Florida, ni mucho menos en la casa de Patty. Ahora entendía perfectamente lo que Albert trató de decir cuando la dejó afuera de la mansión.

⸻ ¡Annie! ⸻ dijo con un Hilo de voz.

⸻ Oh, Candy, has llegado. ⸻ Annie se lanzó a Candy para darle un fuerte abrazo.

⸻ ¡Annie! ⸻ se repetía Candy confundida. ⸻ ¿Cómo es que están aquí?

⸻ Albert nos contactó a todos. Fue una suerte que yo estoy de vacaciones. ⸻ Contestó Archie, de quién fue turno de abrazar a Candy. ⸻ Hola, Candy. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

⸻ ¿Así que Albert estuvo involucrado en esto? Jamás pensé que esto era lo que quería que viera. Oh, Albert siempre siendo tan bueno conmigo. ⸻ Dijo Candy muy contenta.

Después todo se dieron un abrazo grupal por el incómodo silenció que se generó, mientras se reían al mismo tiempo, ya hacía mucho que no se veían y estaban reunidos de nuevo, como en los viejos tiempos, sólo que hacía falta Stear.

⸻ Me alegro mucho de tenerlos en mi casa, ⸻ comenzó Patty. ⸻ y estoy segura de que a Stear le habría fascinado estar aquí.

La voz de Patty se había quebrado, porque nadie sabía cuánto tiempo tendría ella sin mencionar a su difunto novio.

⸻ Él está contigo siempre, Patty. ⸻ dijo Archie dándole un poco de ánimo. ⸻ Además, a él no le hubiera gustado que tú estuvieras siempre triste. Ahora, estamos aquí, contigo, Candy está aquí. Y vamos a disfrutar esta noche.

Patty sonrió sin ganas.

⸻ ¿Qué vamos a celebrar hoy? ⸻ Interrumpió Candy cambiando el tema drásticamente, para sacar a Patty de sus pensamientos.

⸻ Tu bienvenida, Candy. ⸻ Contestó Annie con una sonrisa radiante.


	3. Chapter 3:La fiesta que estaba esperando

**Hola, chicas, he vuleto a subir este capitulo, ya lo terminé y más de rato subiré otro, espero jaja. Am... Espero que les guste esta historia, realmente, porque me estoy esmerando demasiado en ella, y me encanta la idea como va. Tengo un montón de sorpresas para este fanfic, por favor, leanlo y sí les gusta comentenme y si no les gusta también, jaja o sí me estoy desviando no sé lo que sea es bueno. Muchas gracias por leerme.**

 **A continuación el 3er capitulo completamente terminado.**

 **Advertencia: Capitulo XXL :P**

* * *

Capítulo 3: La fiesta que estaba esperando.

* * *

Durante un año, Candy se había enterado de pocas cosas gracias al periódico, lo dejó de leer por una noticia que le destrozó el corazón. La última vez que había leído un periódico fue uno que Albert le compró para que leyera la sección de sociales. Ya  
/tenía una idea de que Annie y Archie estaban comprometidos, pero en esa noticia habían hecho público su compromiso. Candy, inmediatamente envió una carta a Annie felicitándola. Albert también estaba muy contento al enterase de aquella noticia por  
/eso, aun sabiendo que su pequeña pecosa no leía el periódico, decidió compartirle algo que sabía que le iba a traer un poco de alegría.

Annie sabía que la boda se celebraría después de la graduación de su novio, pero para eso no faltaba mucho, así que no estaba para nada ansiosa, pero sí muy contenta de saber que se iba a casar con el hombre de su vida, con el amor de su vida. No cabía  
/tanta felicidad en ella, y por eso compartió su felicidad con el mundo. Desde que Archie se lo propuso, la madre de Annie había estado haciendo muchos planes. Se sentía dichosa porque su hija había encontrado un hombre con un alto prestigio como Archie,  
/además de ser parte de una de las familias más ricas del mundo. Entre los planes de la señora Britter era hacer una fiesta enorme, donde estarían invitados las familias aristócratas con más fama en Estados Unidos. Claro que a Annie ni a Archie, ni  
/al señor Britter les encantaba la idea. Annie planeaba hacer algo más sencillo donde sólo estuviera la familia de los Britter y los Ardley.

La señora Britter se decepcionó un poco, pues ser extravagante y presumir de más era lo suyo. Pero como aún faltaba mucho tiempo para la boda, señora Britter no dijo más. Annie, aún era muy tímida, y detestaba decepcionar así a su madre, pero sabía que  
/era su turno de hacer lo que quería, y quería planear su boda como ella soñaba.

Mientras tanto en la familia de los Ardley no estaban tan emocionados como los Britter, pues la tía abuela Elroy aún tenía poder, y ella prefería ser reservada, e igualmente le desagradaba la idea de que Archie se iba a casar con una muchacha del Hogar  
/de Pony. Era como tener a otra Candy rondando por ahí haciendo de las suyas, pero nunca mencionó nada, sabía que Archie de todas maneras se iba a casar y no podía impedirlo, sólo que no la hacía muy feliz. Esta vez, Albert no influyó en su decisión,  
/ya que no tenían contacto frecuente, y la tía abuela estaba entendiendo que sus sobrinos estaban viviendo su propia vida. Una de las personas que estaba muy disgustada con la noticia cuando se hizo pública, era la señora Leagan.

Los Leagan por su parte, jamás se habían interesado en un muchacho sin importancia dentro de la familia Ardley, o sea Archie. A quién siempre trataron de impresionar y parecer los mejores dentro de la familia era a William Albert. Pero al enterarse  
/de que el "vagabundo" de Albert era el jefe de la familia Ardley, se apartaron completamente, en especial Eliza que aún quería hacerle la vida imposible a Candy. Todos ellos sabían que Candy era la protegida de Albert y que alguna falta hacia ella  
/era un castigo muy cruel por parte de toda la familia. Así que las maldades de Eliza y Neil descendieron al punto mínimo, además de que se habían quedado también a vivir en su mansión de Chicago.

Al enterarse de que Annie se casaría con un hombre de la casa Ardley, la señora Leagan regañó a su hija, por no saber escoger bien a los hombres. Muchos sabían de la mala reputación que tenía Eliza con los hombres, menos su madre y padre claro. Pero aun  
/así el mayor sueño de su madre era hacer crecer su fortuna casando a sus hijos con familias aún más ricas que ellos. Pero sus sueños habían sido frustrados al enterarse que otra hija de Pony sería parte importante de los Ardley. Pero a diferencia  
/de la tía abuela Elroy, la señora Leagan y Eliza ardían de envidia, porque ¿cómo era posible que dos hijas de Pony eran más ricas que ellas?

Una sola noticia y demasiadas emociones. Por supuesto que Annie estaba pasando desapercibida por las sensaciones que había causado, y lo único que le importaba era que estaba enormemente feliz y que sus verdaderas amigas estuvieran ahí para ella.

Los cuatro amigos estaban sentados en una de las salitas para tomar el té, en la mansión de Patty, antes de que comenzara la grandiosa fiesta de bienvenida para Candy, charlaban de lo que les había pasado durante un año.

⸻ Candy, ¿aún sigues trabajando en esa clínica? ⸻ Preguntó Patty.

⸻ Sí, me encanta estar ahí. ⸻ Contestó la pecosa muy contenta.

⸻ ¿Enserio? Si mi madre se enterará de que quisiera trabajar, me encerraría otra vez en un colegio de monjas. Dice que lo que quiere para mí es que me case, igual que Annie. ⸻ Patty comentó como si se tratara de lo más normal del mundo, usando un tono  
/burlón.

⸻ Patty ⸻ la regaño Candy. ⸻ ¿Crees que es justo que tu madre maneje de tu vida a su antojo?

⸻ Candy, mi sueño también es casarme. Pero no ahora, como mi madre lo desea. ⸻ dijo Patty haciendo visible aquella tristeza que trataba siempre de ocultar.

⸻ Vamos, Patty, no fue mi intención abrir viejas heridas. Además, acordémonos porqué estamos aquí. Celebramos que otra vez estamos juntos después de tanto tiempo, ¿no es así? ⸻ Dijo Candy tratando de animarlos a todos, pues sabía que Archie también echaba  
/de menos a su hermano mayor.

Patty sonrió débilmente.

⸻ Tienes razón, Candy. Estoy feliz de verte de nuevo, de verlos a todos. ⸻ comentó Patty.

⸻ Nosotros también estamos muy felices de estar aquí, Patty. Además, Annie y yo tenemos algo que decirte. ⸻ Dijo Archie quien había estado callado un rato. Le agregó un poco de misterio al asunto.

⸻ Eso suena interesante. ⸻ Dijo Candy con una sonrisa divertida.

Igualmente, Annie se puso muy feliz y sonrió a Candy, para indicarle que algo bueno estaba por escuchar.

⸻ Así es, Patty. Archie y yo queremos que seas nuestra madrina. ⸻ Annie estaba muy emocionada así que lo dijo casi gritando.

⸻ Eso es un honor. ⸻ dijo Patty en un hilo de voz. ⸻ Por supuesto que quiero.

⸻ ¿Lo vez, Patty? No hay porqué estar tristes con una noticia así. ⸻ Candy le tomó una mano y le regaló una sonrisa.

Candy estaba sentada en medio, en un sillón donde cabía una sola persona, Patty estaba a su lado, y Annie y Archie estaban sentados enfrente de Patty. Así había una comunicación mucho mejor para los cuatro. Y Candy tomo las manos de sus amigas, lo cual  
/significaba que su amistad era mucho más leal de lo que era antes, ahora las cosas iban enserio, y todas tenían ya una idea de lo que querían para el futuro. Pero Candy pensó, que ambas aún no pasaban por las pruebas de la vida, y sabía que tarde  
/o temprano cambiarían de idea, y ella iba a estar ahí siempre a pesar de sus decisiones. Patty aún era muy joven, y ya había sufrido bastante con la muerte de su novio, y quizá su sueño era encontrar a alguien más para no sentirse tan sola, por eso,  
/pensaba Candy, que casarse era su nuevo sueño.

 _Quién sabe, querida Patty, pero el destino te tiene preparadas otras cosas. Yo sé que encontrarás un nuevo sueño, que te hará mucho más feliz._ Pensó Candy, sonriéndole a su amiga.

Antes de que Annie dijera otra palabra más, llegó el mayordomo de la casa, interrumpiendo lo que ella iba a decir. El hombre se puso a un costado y entonces dijo:

⸻ Señoritas, en unas horas comenzará la fiesta, y sus padres, señorita O'Brien llegaran en cualquier momento.

El mayordomo usó ese tono de voz mandón que tenía, tan serio y elegante a la vez. Era un hombre amable, pero inoportuno.

⸻ Enseguida subimos, Miles. Muchas gracias. ⸻ Contestó Patty elegantemente.

Las tres chicas subieron a la habitación de Patty. A Archie le habían asignado una habitación en el fondo, no estaba contento, pero tampoco molesto, y se sentía un poco solitario.

Archie estaba en la habitación cuando Annie entró sin aviso. Se llevó un leve susto, pero ella lo tranquilizó dándole un beso en la frente. Él estaba parado en el balcón, a pesar de lo lejana que estaba su habitación, tenía una hermosa vista que daba  
/hacia el patio, ahí había un jardín mucho más grande que el de la entrada, y Archie veía como los sirvientes se movían de un lado a otro para acomodar las mesas.

⸻ Imagina cuando llegue el día de nuestra boda, Annie. No sólo los sirvientes estarán ahí trabajando, me imagino a Candy moviéndose para que todo salga perfecto. ⸻ Archie se echó a reír por su ocurrencia.

⸻ Supongo que se pondrá en acción, aunque no se lo pidamos. ⸻ Annie igual se rio. ⸻ Pero Archie, sí he venido a hablar de Candy. ¿No te parece que su mirada es otra?

⸻ Ahora que lo mencionas, sí. Creí que estar alejada de Eliza y Neil la haría feliz. Pero ahora lo dudo. Sigue sonriendo y está feliz por nosotros dos…

⸻ Creo que es por Terry. ⸻ Interrumpió Annie a su prometido.

⸻ Oh, ese aristócrata engreído. ⸻ Archie se llevó la mano a la frente para hacer notar su frustración.

⸻ Lamento tener que decirlo, pero así es. Yo la conozco desde hace muchos años, y ya no me engaña, ha estado ocultando sus sentimientos para no ponernos tristes también a nosotros. Tal vez a Patty la engañe esa sonrisa, pero mi Candy sufre en silencio.  
/Archie, no quiero verla así. Estoy preocupada por ella. ⸻ Dijo Annie con su tono de voz suave. Agachó la cabeza.

⸻ A pesar de los años no has cambiado nada, querida Annie. ⸻ Archie la tomó de los hombros para abrazarla fuertemente. ⸻ Estoy seguro de que Candy encontró su felicidad, y que alguien llegará a amarla. Ella es hermosa y no tardaran en llegar varios pretendientes.

Archie soltó una pequeña carcajada. Sentía que Candy estaba mucho mejor sola que con ese inglés tan presumido, Terry.

Annie no estaba muy convencida del todo, se sentía tranquila por el momento, pero no se detendría hasta ver completamente feliz a Candy de nuevo.

Después de su abrazo largo, Annie se regresó con sus amigas, su inquietud se había ido por un rato, porque su prometido la había escuchado, sabía que si contaba sus inquietudes a Patty ésta le diría todo lo contrario, y el problema se haría más grande  
/y habría otra chica también muy pensativa.

En la habitación de Patty, se encontraban tres mucamas que ayudarían a las tres muchachas a vestirse y arreglarse. Candy estaba un poco emocionada por mostrarles el vestido que había comprado. Ahí supo por qué Albert quería que comprara un vestido. Era  
/bonito, porque según Candy, sus gustos por la ropa ya habían mejorado, desde que la tía abuela llegaba repentinamente a Lakewood. Cada vez que iba de visita, tendría que tener un vestido nuevo, Dorothy era quién la ayudaba a escogerlos, pero esta  
/vez fue diferente, Candy se enamoró por completo de ese vestido de seda, era de color rosa, era largo y tenía un escote en forma de corazón, sus hombros era lo único que quedaba al descubierto.

Cuando se lo puso, al terminar la mucama de arreglarle el cabello, sus amigas quedaron impresionadas, no cabía duda de que Candy se había puesto mucho más hermosa. De las tres, era ella quién más había cambiado, su peso era más bajo, pero eso no impedía  
/que sus atributos se notaran más. Su cabello era más largo, y por eso la mucama había dejado parte de su cabello suelto para que callera por su hombro.

Se sentía incomoda por como la miraban sus amigas, era la primera vez, y no tardó en sonrojarse.

⸻ ¿Me veo mal? ⸻ Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

⸻ Para nada, Candy. Te ves realmente bellísima. ⸻ le dijo Annie, quien sonreía radiante.

Annie, usaba un vestido color azul turquesa, era largo y tenía magas con detalles al final que eran de encaje. Su cabello estaba sujetado en un moño y aún usaba su flequillo. Por otro lado, Patty usaba un vestido de corte lago, color perla, tenía detalles  
/de encaje en la parte de arriba y en las mangas. Patty aún usaba su cabello corto así que sólo usó una diadema que hacía juego con un collar de perlas que su madre le había regalado.

⸻ Ustedes también se ven hermosas. ⸻ Dijo Candy un poco apenada. ⸻ La verdad, no me siento muy cómoda con esto.

Candy sonrió muy tímida.

⸻ Tú nunca has sido nada tímida, Candy. Así que es mejor ir bajando para recibir a los invitados. ⸻ Dijo Annie tomando a Candy por los hombros.

Annie empujaba a Candy para que saliera de la habitación, al final las tres resultaron riéndose porque Candy había tropezado por su largo vestido, además estaban un poco nerviosas.

⸻ ¿Se puede saber de qué se ríen?

Las tres reconocieron la voz cariñosa de Albert. Quién les sonreía muy contento.

⸻ ¡Albert! ⸻ Gritó Candy y después se rio.

Albert había regresado… aunque no se sabía muy bien de dónde. Ya estaba usando un traje muy elegante.

⸻ Hola, chicas. ⸻ Sonrió el hombre. ⸻ Estoy impresionado de ver a tres mujeres muy hermosas.

Las tres muchachas se echaron a reír de nuevo. Albert no entendía aún la ideología de las mujeres, pero supuso que estaba bien que rieran entre ellas.

⸻ Gracias, Albert, tú también… Te ves bien. ⸻ Dijo Candy.

⸻ Muy bien chicas, aunque le hayan ayudado a vestirse, sigue siendo muy tarde, así que vamos de una vez al lugar de la fiesta. ⸻ Comentó Albert.

Patty y Annie de adelantaron, y bajaron las escaleras para encontrarse con Archie en la recepción. Tomó a Annie de la mano depositando un tierno beso.

Candy se había atrasado un poco y se detuvo a medio camino.

La fiesta no era muy extravagante, sino, era algo más sencillo, tal y como Albert organizaría una fiesta. Los padres de Patty recibían a todos los invitados, la mayoría era familia de los Ardley, para el señor O'Brien era un honor tener a semejante familia  
/en su casa.

Albert, era muy conocido desde su presentación como cabeza de la familia Ardley, y casi todas las familias ricas querían trato con él, el señor O'Brien era uno de ellos, así que no le molestó para nada el asunto de hacer una fiesta para su hija adoptiva.

⸻ ¿Albert? ⸻ Lo llamo Candy.

⸻ ¿Sucede algo, Candy?

⸻ Sí. Bueno, es que todo esto… ¿para mí? ¿No crees que es demasiado? ⸻ Preguntó la pecosa.

⸻ No. Tú lo mereces todo, por años has cuidado de mí, es tiempo de regresarte el favor. Además, Candy, también hice esto por Annie y Archie, anunciaron su matrimonio, pero nunca pude darles un regalo. Esto es por los tres. ⸻ Contesto Albert.

⸻ Se siente bien saber que no seré el centro de atención. ⸻ Candy soltó una pequeña carcajada. ⸻ Ven, debemos salir juntos.

Candy tomó a Albert de su brazo, así los dos se encaminaron para llegar al lugar de la fiesta.

No había tantas personas como se tenía previsto, pero todas esas miradas se enfocaron en la joven mujer que entraba tomada del brazo de William Albert, el hombre más importante ahí. La mayoría de los Ardley, ya la conocían, pero igual quedaron impresionados  
/por el cambio que Candy había dado. Por supuesto, terminó siendo el centro de atención de todos.

⸻ Bienvenida, Candy Ardley. ⸻ Saludó el señor O'Brien, quien se había acercado a la joven pareja y ofreció su mano para llevarla a su asiento.

Había unas tres mesas en el jardín, y todas estaban llenas. El Lugar de Candy era justo a un lado de Patty, Annie y Archie estaban de frente a ellas dos. Albert, tomaba el lugar principal. Candy no lo sabía, pero la mismísima tía Elroy estaba sentada  
/en esa misma mesa, junto a los Ardley. Cuando se dio cuenta trató de esconder su rostro.

 _Es una broma, ¿cierto?_ Pensó que sería mejor ser tragada por la tierra. _Primero, todos me miran, y segundo, la tía abuela está aquí. ¿Hay algo más vergonzoso qué esto?_

Candy se llevó las manos a la cara.

⸻ ¿Estas bien, Candy? ⸻ Preguntó Patty.

⸻ Ah…

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Albert se levantó de su silla y llamó la atención de todos. George estaba sentado a un lado de él, y había hecho sonar una campanilla.

⸻ Estoy completamente agradecido de tener tantos amigos, creí que nadie iba a venir. ⸻ Comenzó a decir y todos rieron. ⸻ Pero, en realidad, me alegra que estén aquí, el motivo principal es agradecerle a Candy por todo lo que ha hecho por mí, porque desde  
/que llegó a mi vida, la ha llenado de felicidad. Y, también quiero felicitar a mi sobrino Archibald y a su prometida Annie Britter, por su compromiso. No tenía un regalo en específico, pero espero les agrade esta fiesta. Y, por último, agradecer al  
/señor O'Brien por prestarme su casa.

Dicho esto último, los invitados rieron otra vez y aplaudían. Albert, se sentó y regaló una de esas sonrisas que a Candy le encantaban.

⸻ ¡Albert! ⸻ Dijo Candy entre dientes. ⸻ Debiste decirme que la tía abuela iba a venir aquí también. Nunca creí que me vería así, con este vestido.

⸻ Creo que todos están de acuerdo conmigo, Candy, estás hermosa. La tía abuela, también se dio cuenta. Y aunque no quiera admitirlo, sabe que lo linda que estás el día de hoy. ⸻ dijo Albert tratando de calmarla.

⸻ Lo siento, no había estado tan nerviosa de verla de nuevo. ⸻ Contestó sin ganas. ⸻ Creo que iré a saludarla.

⸻ Mejor en otro momento, Candy, no le gusta que la interrumpan cuando está charlando. ⸻ Advirtió Albert.

Después de la comida, tenían preparado un baile, pocos eran los que tenían pareja, y había mucha gente en pie, charlando. Candy estaba a un lado de Albert, charlaban de lo bien que había resultado la comida, y se reían de los chistes de Candy. La tía  
/abuela seguía hablando con el señor O'Brien, y la pecosa no había tenido oportunidad de ir a hablar con ella. Aunque la señora ya estaba irritada por eso, quería que su sobrina se acercara a ella.

Por otro lado, había unos ojos inquietos que no dejaban de mirar a Candy. Era un joven, él seguía sentado y se preguntaba si tendría el valor de invitarla a bailar, pues Albert no la había dejado sola, y él buscaba una oportunidad.

⸻ Hola, Ed. ⸻ Saludó Patty.

⸻ Hola, Patty. ¿Cómo estás? ⸻ Saludó él, sonriendo.

⸻ Te he estado observando. Supuse que Candy sería un buen partido para ti en cuanto me di cuenta de que estabas mirándola. ⸻ Patty sonrió divertida. ⸻ ¿Por qué no la invitas a bailar? Es soltera y es hermosa.

⸻ Él es su hermano, ¿cierto? ⸻ Preguntó él dudoso.

⸻ Sí, digamos que sí.

Edward Foster, primo hermano de Patty O'Brien, era un joven soltero que había estudiado leyes, y que trabajaba en el tribunal de la ciudad. Tenía apenas 22 años, no mayor que Candy, pero no era muy atrevido, era muy reservado y un poco tímido, pero la  
/muchacha le había gustado desde el primer momento en el que entró al jardín.

Le aterraba más la idea de que "el hermano" de Candy le prohibiera bailar con ella, ya que no por algo la chica estaba soltera siendo tan joven y hermosa.

⸻ ¿Quieres bailar, Patty? ⸻ Le preguntó Edward a su prima pues él ya tenía ofreciendo su mano.

⸻ Claro que sí. Pero prométeme que invitarás luego a Candy. ⸻ Dijo ella soltando una risita.

Los dos jóvenes se adentraron a la pista de baile, donde sonaba una música bastante alegre. Ahora, la mayoría de los invitados estaba bailando y riendo. Al parecer iba todo bien. Edward y Patty se movían al son de la música, se reían porque la tímida  
/de Patty no era muy buena bailando, y de vez en cuando daba un pisotón a su primo.

⸻ No sabía que así se bailaba en estos tiempos. ⸻ dijo Edward haciendo una mueca de dolor.

⸻ Eso debiste pensarlo antes de invitarme. ⸻ Patty se rio.

Al finalizar la pieza musical, se dirigieron al lugar donde estaban las bebidas. Edward ni Patty se habían dado cuenta de que Candy estaba ahí charlando con su tía, pero no se fueron. La tía abuela Elroy, regañaba a su sobrina por no haberse presentado  
/con ella antes, para Candy no era nada nuevo que la retara por cualquier cosa, así que sólo se estaba aguantado la risa. Cuando Patty la miró pensó que su amiga estaba en un aprieto, pero Candy le hizo un gesto indicando que estaba todo bien.

Albert había dejado sola a Candy cuando el señor O'Brien quiso encarar una charla con él, de negocios y cosas "aburridas", como la política… y la guerra.

⸻ No te preocupes por mí, Patty, la tía abuela es así siempre conmigo. ⸻ Informó Candy.

⸻ Eres un imán para los regaños, Candy. ⸻ se quejó Patty.

Patty se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo un mal tercio cuando miró la cara de susto de Edward. Él sólo miraba hacia el ponche de frutas que estaba sobre una mesa. No se veía para nada feliz.

⸻ Candy, tengo que ir con mi mamá. Te veo después. ⸻ Mintió.

Ahora Candy y Edward estaban solos, literalmente, sólo que la joven no tenía idea de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de él. Sin darse cuenta, se volteó para mirar a las personas bailar, mientras le daba un sorbo a su vaso de ponche.

⸻ Tú eres Candy, ¿cierto? ⸻ Comenzó el joven acercándose un poco a ella.

⸻ Sí, mucho gusto. Candy White Ardley. ⸻ La muchacha ofreció su mano.

Edward, como todo un caballero, depositó un beso cálido en la mano blanca de Candy. Está, se sintió un poco nerviosa, y se ruborizó un poco. Hacía mucho que nadie la saludaba de ese modo, y menos un joven tan buen mozo como Edward.

⸻ Yo sí Edward Foster, primo de Patty. Es honor conocer a la heredera de los Ardley. ⸻ dijo el joven con voz educada y elegante.

⸻ No me gusta ese término. Aún no soy heredera oficialmente. ⸻ Sonrió ella nerviosa.

⸻ Mil disculpas por mi atrevimiento. ⸻ Edward se había puesto rojo y trató de ocultar su cara. ⸻ Señorita Candy, ¿puedo tener el honor de bailar esta pieza contigo?

De repente, en el corazón del chico se sintió un pequeño golpe, para luego empezar a latir con rapidez. Se preguntaba por qué estaba tan nervioso, si había invitado a bailar a muchas chicas alrededor de su joven vida. Quizá era porque la joven que tenía  
/enfrente era la más hermosa que había visto de entre tantas.

⸻ Por supuesto. ⸻ Contestó la joven con una radiante sonrisa.

El color rojo de sus labios resaltaba esa hermosa sonrisa, y Edward, no podía moverse, creía que estaba en un sueño, hasta que la joven toco su mano.

Comenzaron a bailar, Candy estaba segura y le encantaba bailar, sonreía, pero notaba algo raro en aquel joven, parecía que no estaba completamente en sus cinco sentidos, aunque le resultaba graciosa la idea.

⸻ ¿Sabes por qué me gusta Florida, Edward? ⸻ Preguntó Candy para romper el hielo.

⸻ No lo sé, ¿te recuerda a alguien o algo? ⸻ No quería saber aquella respuesta. Pero tampoco creía que una mujer le hablara de sus sentimientos en el primer instante que comenzaran a hablar.

Candy soltó una risita.

⸻ No. Por su clima cálido. En Lakewood ya estaba comenzando a nevar, y aquí puedo creer que aún es primavera.⸻ Contestó Candy regalándole una sonrisa al joven.

⸻ Nunca había escuchado hablar de ti, Candy.⸻ Dijo él un poco más serio.

⸻ No creo ser un tema de conversación que se da en una cena familiar. Soy sólo una chica. ⸻ Contestó la muchacha. ⸻ ¿Debería serlo?

⸻ Lo siento, no. Pero tu hermano, es una celebridad, sobre todo porque oculto su verdadera identidad. Y de repente aparece la señora Ardley, en Florida, tomada del guante del señor William. ⸻ Decía Edward. ⸻ Dejaría sin habla a cualquiera.

La música había terminado, y todos aplaudían. Mientras tanto, Annie y Archie, estaban recibiendo varias felicitaciones por parte de la familia Ardley.

⸻ Parece que Candy está bien acompañada. Y no está triste, eh, Annie. ⸻ Archie llamó la atención de su prometida.

⸻ ¿Quién es él? Al menos se está divirtiendo en su fiesta de bienvenida. ⸻ Dijo Annie desanimada.

⸻ ¿Qué pasa? Creí que querías que Candy fuera feliz.

⸻ Estoy bien. Pero ¿cuánto tiempo le durará esa felicidad? ¿sólo hoy? Propongo que mañana hay que salir de picnic. Sería estupendo, además Patty también ocupa distraerse. ⸻ Propuso la chica morena.

⸻ Sí, estamos aquí por vacaciones. Saldremos mañana, querida Annie. ⸻ Concluyó Archie.

Después la invitó a bailar.

En un rincón de una mesa, se encontraban Candy y el joven apuesto Edward, que sin importar que la chica rubia estuviera ahí, muchas jóvenes tenían iniciativa e invitaban a bailar a Edward, pero la respuesta era muy clara, sólo estaría con Candy.

Habían estado charlando por horas, casi todo era sobre la guerra. Patty le había contado muchos detalles, a su primo, de cuando Stear estaba enrolado en el ejército, y de lo triste que estaba cuando él murió. Edward, era como su hermano mayor, la consoló  
/por mucho tiempo, pero a pesar de eso, no había dado mucho resultado, además Patty, por un tiempo había creído que también su primo se iba a enrolar, pero no fue así hasta que la vio llorar sin consuelo una vez más. Edward no tenía intenciones de  
/irse a la guerra, pero a veces lo consideraba bástate, pues un poco de ayuda no estaría mal para su país.

Al escucharlo, Candy se sorprendía, era como escuchar a un chico cuyo nombre sería Candy White*, sentía que Edward era muy parecido a ella, y que la entendía perfectamente. Así que, la conversación fluyó por sí sola, y Edward ya no sentía más timidez.

Sólo necesitaba un par de días más para darse cuenta de que Candy realmente era una chica muy especial y que no debía perderla, sería un estúpido si la dejaba ir.

Edward, también estaba de vacaciones, así que tendría tiempo suficiente para pasar con aquella joven que le había robado el aliento y así conocerla a la perfección.

Ya era de noche, y varios de los invitados se estaban yendo. La tía abuela Elroy, se estaba hospedado, junto con Archie, en uno de los hoteles más lujosos de la ciudad, como ya era vieja pidió que la llevaran de inmediato ahí, se despidió sólo de los  
/señores O'Brien, porqué le habían caído perfectamente bien, y echó una mirada acecina a su sobrino William.

Albert sólo se echó a reír, le encantaba hacerla enojar, pero sabía las consecuencias de esto.

⸻ Tía, deberías ser más amable con Candy, ella hace su esfuerzo. Yo pienso que ya es toda una dama. ⸻ Dijo Albert a su tía que subía al carruaje.

⸻ A mí no me lo parece, sigue siendo una chiquilla maleducada, y eso es porque la consientes demasiado, William. ⸻ Contestó enojada la tía abuela. ⸻ Deberías encerrarla de nuevo en un colegio hasta que aprenda a cómo comportarse como una verdadera dama.

La señora Elroy cerro de golpe la puerta del carruaje, ni siquiera espero a que el cochero lo hiciera, su enojo y frustración aún tenían nombre, y ahora Albert se había vuelto su más grande dolor de cabeza, pues su forma de manejar la fortuna de los Ardley  
/no le parecía. Sólo que ella no recordaba que Albert aún era un joven. Además, seguía frustrada porqué Candy no le gustaba para nada, el que estuviera soltera a su edad, que tuviera un título de enfermera y que riera demasiado, le parecían bastante  
/blasfemos para venir de una muchacha con un apellido muy importante.

Las luchas de Albert, para que la tía abuela aceptara a su protegida eran inútiles, pero aún tenía esperanza, Candy le ha robado el corazón a más de una persona, y sabía que la tía abuela tenía el suyo, sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Así que sonrió y se  
/regresó al lugar de la fiesta.

Albert notó que Candy estaba en buenas manos, pues Edward no sólo era buen mozo, tenía la mirada amable, así que no se preocupó más por ella, y salió a hablar con el padre de Patty una vez más. El hombre estaba en la recepción de su casa para despedir  
/a sus invitados.

⸻ Joven Albert, ¿sucede algo? ⸻ Preguntó el señor O'Brien.

⸻ Nada, señor. Estoy muy contento y muy agradecido con usted, hacer esto por mí es demasiado, no sé cómo podría pagarle este favor. ⸻ Comenzó a decir Albert. ⸻ Y a eso vengo, me temo que no podré aceptar su invitación de quedarnos aquí, Candy y yo iremos  
/al mismo hotel que mi tía.

⸻ Para mí y mi familia no es ninguna molestia tenerlos aquí el resto de vacaciones. Mi hija, Patricia, es muy feliz con su hermana. ⸻ Contestó el hombre de la casa un poco desanimado. ⸻ Pero no podré obligarlo, Joven Albert.

⸻ Muchas gracias por todo, señor O'Brien. De todos modos, estaremos en contacto. ⸻ Concluyó Albert.

Se dieron un apretón de manos, y Albert regresó por Candy. Durante la comida, el señor O'Brien, había invitado a Albert y a Candy, quedarse el resto de las vacaciones en su mansión. Pero era demasiado, bastaba con sólo la fiesta que Albert había organizado,  
/y creía que ya era mucho. No quería ser una molestia, y estaba seguro de que Candy tampoco. Además, ya tenía varios problemas con la tía abuela. Para ella, el honor de la familia era lo primero y todo el mundo lo sabía. Si se hubiese enterado de que  
/se quedarían en una mansión como huéspedes, habría hecho un drama mucho más grande. Albert se rio sólo de imaginarlo.

⸻ Me impresiona tu valentía, Candy. ⸻ dijo Edward. ⸻ Ahora entiendo por qué tu tía te reta a cada rato.

⸻ Oh, no, la tía no es mala, sí es lo que piensas, ella cree que todo lo que hago está mal.⸻ Contestó la muchacha. ⸻ Pero Albert me dice que haga siempre lo que yo decida. A veces, por esa misma razón me siento inmensamente triste. No sé a quién complacer.  
/A mí o a la tía.

Edward agachó la mirada.

⸻ Yo creo que es mejor complacerte a ti…

⸻ Sólo quiero regresar el tiempo, joven Edward. ⸻ Candy se echó a reír. Pensó que ya estaba hablando demasiado sobre sí misma.

⸻ Candy, eres muy joven para arrepentirte, aún puedes equivocarte, sí a eso quieres regresar al pasado y remediar algunas cosas. Sólo vive el hoy, y verás que todo cobrará sentido. Tal vez así complacerás a tu tía y a ti misma. ⸻ Comentó Edward tratando  
/de darle ánimos a su hermosa compañera.

Durante todo el rato que estuvieron hablando, no había notado su tristeza hasta ese momento. Una joven tan bellísima no debería estar triste por una tontería así. Candy se merecía todo, pero ella debía madurar un poco más.

⸻ Candy… yo… yo pienso que… ⸻ el joven se pausaba porque no quería decir algo erróneo. ⸻ debes seguir buscando tu camino, lo de ser enfermera es sólo el primer paso.

⸻ ¿Tú crees eso? ⸻ Preguntó Candy con una sonrisa en el rostro.

⸻ Sí es lo que quieres. Al parecer estas confundida, por qué no sabes qué hacer, así que ¿Por qué no intentarlo de nuevo? Busca algo más que te haga feliz. ⸻contestó Edward seguro de sí. Pero él no se refería exactamente a una carrera para Candy, sino  
/algo más. El matrimonio, quizá.

⸻ Candy…

Interrumpió Albert.

⸻ Lamento interrumpirlos, pero Candy, tenemos que irnos.

⸻ Pensé que nos quedaríamos aquí.⸻ le dijo la joven.

⸻ Te explicaré en el camino.

Candy miró a Edward, como forma de despedida. El joven estaba un poco decepcionado, pero al mirar a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que ya era bastante noche y estaban solos en el jardín, ni Patty ni Archie ni Annie.

⸻ Fue un gusto conocerte, Edward. ⸻ comenzó a decir Candy.

⸻ No te despidas como si jamás me volvieras a ver. Hasta pronto, dulce Candy. ⸻ Edward volvió a tomar la mano de la joven y deposito otro beso en su mano.

Candy se quedó helada, nunca nadie la había llamado así. Ese era el nombre que Anthony había puesto a sus más bellas rosas blancas: "Dulce Candy".

⸻ Adiós, Edward.⸻ Se despidió Candy fríamente. Y se alejó con Albert.

Albert, sólo hizo una pequeña reverencia al joven y se marcharon del lugar, dejando a un Edward totalmente confundido.

Candy aún no entendía por qué tenían que irse de la casa de Patty, si se suponía que iban a quedarse ahí todas las vacaciones. Pensó que Albert tendría un buen argumento para sacarla de ahí. Estaba un poco molesta con él. Pero, por otra parte, estaba  
/feliz, conoció a un joven, a uno muy amable y maduro. Definitivamente, había estado esperando esta fiesta, y resultó ser maravillosa.

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

 _* Por si no lo entienden, por mi forma rara de escribir, jaja me refería que Candy encontró a un joven que piensa igual que ella, o sea sería un Candy en versión hombre :P_


	4. Chapter 4: Ciudad con sorpresas

**Hola, queridas lectoras, sé que las torturé un rato pero estoy de vuelta. Deben saber de mí que la falta de inspirasión es más que el tiempo que tengo, aunque la escuela tampoco me ayuda mucho. Había estsdo tratando de escribir este capítulo y que fuera uno de los mejores, espero que les encante tanto como a mí me encantó escribirlo.**

 **Ah, en el capitulo anterior tuve problemas con el guión de dialogo, ya no pude corregirlo. :(**

 **Espero lo difruten, saludos y buenas noches, tardes o días, según a la hora que me esten leyendo ;)**

 **Advertencia: Capitulo XS**

* * *

Capítulo 4: Ciudad con sorpresas.

Se había esparcido el rumor de que uno de los grupos más famoso de teatro, el grupo Strandford, estaban en Florida. En el centro de la ciudad de Holmes, había un hermoso hotel, era ahí donde se hospedaban los actores de este famoso grupo. Desde que se rumoraba que estaban ahí, las jóvenes adineradas, habían escuchado de que el joven actor Terrence Graham estaba de regreso.

Los periódicos, de hacia un año, revelaban que el joven actor estaba fuera del grupo Stardford, aunque no se sabía exactamente la razón, e incluso por esto, los periódicos amarillista comenzaron a escribir sus propias teorías. Nada de eso era cierto, lo único que era cierto era que Terry estaba perdido.

Las fans de este grupo, que obvio fue expandiendo cuando este joven actor se integró; estaban ansiosas de ver a todos los actores llegar al hotel, querían un autógrafo y gritar de emoción. Los guardias de seguridad del hotel se habían percatado de esto horas antes, así que para evitar a la bola de muchachas, introdujeron a los actores por la puerta trasera del hotel.

No era lo que más les gustaba hacer a los actores y miembros del grupo, pero era lo mejor al menos para tener un poco de calma.

Los más jóvenes del grupo, culpaban siempre a Terrence de que esto sucediera, y tenían envidia de su gran éxito con las mujeres. Es por eso que se quejaban siempre entre dientes, aunque claro está, el joven Terrence no se dejaba llevar por los comentarios de sus compañeros, la única critica que le importaba era la de su audiencia.

Terrence Graham Grandchester, había regresado al grupo Stardford hacia al rededor de seis meses, su "desaparición" fue ocultada de la mayoría de los periódicos, claro que algunos no se iban a quedar callados y plasmarían lo que se les antojaba. Esto a Terry nunca le importó, ya que había dejado de leer los periódicos desde que miró una noticia que le destrozó el corazón.

Desde su regreso, Terry no consiguió que la mayoría de sus amigos actores le hablaran, seguían enojados, y eran ellos que sabían parte de la verdad de esa renuncia; la única que le hablaba bien y que aún lo consideraba muy amigo era la joven actriz Karen Klaiss, era la única persona que se consideraba feliz al regreso de Terry, aunque al principio también estaba un poco decepcionada. Robert Hatway, era el más consiente del grupo, siempre trató a Terry como un hijo y era quien siempre lo aconsejaba sabiamente.

Durante el tiempo en el que Terry estaba fuera del grupo, se habían unido más actores, un poco más jóvenes de al menos 18 y 19 años, entre ellos se encontraba una guapísima muchacha llamada Letty Monroe, que apenas estaba iniciando su carrera; también se unió Maxwell Thomson, que según críticos era muy bueno; y por último, una actriz llamada Lydia Vigée, ella tenía familia francesa, y puesto a su sencillez y carisma, fue la clave para entrar al grupo.

Cada año, en el mes de diciembre, el grupo Stardford, hacía una gira a un estado, esta vez había tocado Florida. Harían una obra que duraba del día 17 al 23 de diciembre, esto para regresar antes de Navidad.

Los actores ya estaban instalados en sus habitaciones, antes de cada ensayo muchos salían a conocer la ciudad, menos uno, ese era el mismo Terry. Estaba acostado en la cama de su habitación, pensando profundamente, hacía esto para inspirarse y antes del ensayo. Pero esta vez era diferente, presentía algo y no era tan malo, pero no le gustaba esa sensación; miles de recuerdos le comenzaron a bombardear su cabeza.

Tocaron la puerta.

— Terry, soy yo, Karen... déjame entrar. — Pedía la chica del otro lado de la puerta.

El joven sólo puso los ojos en blanco.

— Vete de aquí. — Terry no se levantó de su lugar y puso una cara de fastidio.

— Vamos, Terry, ven conmigo a la ciudad, irá Letty y Robert conmigo. — Karen seguía insistiendo.

 _Así sea la reina de Inglaterra no me harás salir._ Pensó el chico más fastidiado.

— Eres un grosero, ahora veo porque nadie te quiere aquí —. Karen pegó media vuelta y se fue refunfuñando.

Terry había puesto ahora su cara divertida y se rió. Salió por la puerta y alcanzó a la joven.

— Vaya, creo que ya sé qué es lo que te importa. — Dijo ella indignada.

— Trata de estar con la boca cerrada, Karen, no lo hago por ti. — Terry aceleró el pasó dejando a Karen atrás.

Karen, Robert y la hermosa actriz Letty, iban un paso adelante que el de Terry, se dirigían a un lugar para comer, era medio día y aún no habían desayunado nada, Karen decía que la comida que servían en el tren estaba llena de carbohidratos, y como Letty quería seguir los pasos de ésta, hacía lo mismo, Robert sólo quería salir un rato, pero a solas, Karen se tomó la molestia de invitarlo y como era un caballero no podía decirle que no. Terry por su parte, pensaba lo mismo que Robert, pero esta vez, quería entretenerse con las palabrerías de Karen.

Estaban ahí mismo, en el centro de la ciudad, no se habían alejado mucho del hotel. Estaba un restaurant muy fino, esto era exactamente lo que Karen buscaba, y todos entraron ahí sin renegar.

Por el otro lado de la ciudad, Archie, Annie, Candy, Paty y Edward, se dirigían al centro para ir de compras. Candy se veía emocionada, pues iba a ser la primera vez que salía a comprar algo de ropa, ya que en la mansión de Lakewood, la que iba siempre era Dorothy y claro, eran los gustos de ella.

— Candy, quiero que me disculpes, la otra noche...

— Sé lo que vas a decir, Edward, pero no te preocupes, no es tu culpa ni tampoco fue lo que dijiste, es sólo que me recordaste a alguien muy querido. — Se adelantó Candy a decir. — Disculpame tú a mí, por no controlar mis emociones.

— No te preocupes, no me molesta en lo absoluto. — Dijo Edward quien se ponía cada vez más nervioso frente a la joven.

Tomó aire y se calmó un poco.

Paty, quien estaba sentada junto a su primo, se percató de esto y no hizo más que soltar una risita inocente. Le dirigió una mirada para que se relajara y él sólo sonrió más nervioso aún.

Al bajar del auto, Paty tomó a su primo para alejarlo de los demás.

— Vamos, Ed, no me digas que es la primera vez que hablas con una mujer. Anoche te veías tan seguro de ti. — Le dijo Paty.

— Claro, claro... es sólo que Candy es muy hermosa. Nunca había conocido a alguien así, y no sólo es hermosa, es muy buena, lo sé, pude darme cuenta de la enorme bondad que tiene. — Decía Edward y cada que salía una palabra de su boca, salía acompañado de un suspiro.

— ¿No crees que es demasiado pronto como para enamorarte, Edward? — Le dijo Paty un tanto más sería. — Es exagerado.

— Lo siento, creo que hablé demasiado.

— No lo haces, y te aseguro, Ed, que Candy es mucho más de lo que crees, es una persona increíble. — De repente Paty pensó y agregó para no decir algo que hiriera los sentimientos de su primo. — Pero haz algo con esos nervios, es demasiado obvio. Tranquilo.

Paty no podía mentir, ni tampoco quería mentir, pero estaba preocupada y mejor decidió permanecer callada y no dijo más. Soltó a su primo del guante y se adelantó con sus amigos.

En el centro de la ciudad de Holmes, había un montón de boutiques, pero las que eran especiales para Paty eran las primeras que irían a visitar, así que se adentraron a una, sólo las chicas, mientras que Archie y Edward esperaban bajo el caliente sol, al principio se quejaron, luego se rieron. Cada una de las chicas salía con una enorme bolsa, claro que contenía un hermoso vestido.

— Esto es muy divertido, jamás había gastado así en mi vida, la señorita Pony y la Hermana María estarían muy sorprendidas por esto. — Candy soltó una risa de contenta.

— ¡Oh, Candy! — Annie también se rió. — Tú siempre pensando en los demás, ven vamos, debemos ver más tiendas y estoy segura de que encontraras buenos regalos para la señorita Pony y la hermana maría y los niños del hogar.

— Por supuesto que sí, esto es muy hermoso, y todos estarán encantados. — Decía Candy, aunque no se sentía muy contenta del todo.

Antes de salir del hotel, Albert dio dinero a Candy para que lo usara, Candy no aceptó, decía que no iba a tomar dinero de él para gastar en cosas materiales, pero él insistía, Candy estaba muy apenada, pero sabía que necesitaba el dinero si quería comprar regalos, al final accedió, pero aún le preocupaba.

— ¿Iremos por más? — Se quejó Archie. — Ya casi es hora de comer.

Puso una cara triste.

— Las compras no pueden esperar, la comida sí. — Dijo Annie divertida.

— Apoyo esta vez a Archie, chicas, duraron casi dos horas ahí dentro. — Era la primera vez que Edward pronunciaba palabra desde que habían llegado.

— Les prometo que entramos a esta y vamos a comer, ¿sí? — Dijo Paty con su voz aterciopelada.

Pero sin esperar respuesta, las tres muchachas se adentraron a una de las boutiques, según Paty esta era su favorita, pues su madre la llevó ahí desde que ella se acuerda, compraba los mejores vestidos de la época y le lucían fabulosamente bien, y desde que Paty se convirtió en una señorita ha comprado sus vestido ahí, o al menos los que más le gustan. Pensó que al igual que ella, Annie y Candy quedarían fascinadas también. Y tenía razón, como era la primera vez que Candy entraba a las tiendas, no evitaba sonreír cada que veía algo que le gustaba, en su vida había gastado tanto dinero en vestidos.

Candy había entrado a uno de los vestidores cuando vio uno de los vestidos, que juraba no había dos, sus amigas insistieron en que se lo probara y así lo hizo.

— Annie, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? — Comenzó Paty. — ¿Qué piensas de Edward?

— No lo conozco mucho, Paty, si acaso apenas conozco su voz, pero a simple vista creo que es un buen muchacho. ¿Por qué? — Ahora era el turno de preguntar de Annie.

— Porque Edward gusta de Candy, eso es bastante obvio. — Respondió Paty, pero en su voz se notaba algo de inseguridad.

— ¿Por qué te preocupa? Eso es algo bueno ¿no?, Paty. — Dijo Annie.

— No me preocupa, me encanta la idea, pero es Candy, sé que está triste. Cuando la vi la otra noche que llegaron, pensé que estaba triste porque no estaba en el hogar de Pony, a lo que ella me había contado en cartas, que tenía mucho tiempo que no visitaba a sus madres. — Dijo Paty esperando que Annie respondiera.

— Tú conoces a Candy, Paty, sabes que ella no se detendría si quisiera ir al hogar de Pony, ni la tía abuela podría impedírselo, es otra cosa la que tiene triste a Candy, aunque ella no quiera decirnos, ella está triste por Terry. — Concluyó Annie.

— Annie, eso es lo que me preocupa. Terry aún está dentro del corazón de Candy y yo tampoco quería admitirlo, ni mucho menos decírselo a Edward. — Contestó Paty.

— No tienes porqué. Dejemos que las cosas fluyan, Paty, no tienes porqué preocuparte por tu primo ni por Candy, ya estamos grandes como para tomar nuestras propias desiciones, y no tenemos que meternos en otros asuntos. Sólo trata de animar a Edward, lo he notado nervioso, si puedo decir. — Annie le regaló una sonrisa llena de calma a Paty.

Candy había salido del vestidor, y sus amigas no supieron qué decir, se notaba que Candy había cambiado demasiado y con el vestido lo hacía notar más, según ellas estaba mucho más hermosa que la otra noche.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó la rubia quien sonreía.

— A mí me parece que te luce estupendo, Candy. Creo que a Albert le alegrará sabe qué no usas mal el dinero. — Dijo Annie.

— Supongo que no. Pero es demasiado... no puedo. — Candy se miró por ultima vez en el espejo antes de agachar la cabeza.

— ¡Tienes toda la razón!

Una odiosa voz resonó cerca de las tres muchachas, era sin ninguna duda la escandalosa e hipócrita de Eliza Legan, detrás de ella estaban su hermano Neil y Archie y Edward Foster, quienes antes trataron de prohibirle la entrada a los hermanos. Edward no entendía porqué, pero hizo lo mismo que Archie.

— ¡Eliza! — Susurró Candy, pero estaba tan sorprendida que no pudo decir más, sus ojos se llenaron de odio de un momento a otro.

Por otro lado, Paty y Annie se mostraron igual de inseguras como cuando estaban en el colegio. Miraron con temor a Eliza y a su hermano, quienes sonreían maliciosamente.

— Es el vestido más horrendo en esta pobre tienda, y que tu lo traigas puesto no hace la diferencia, al contrario lo haces lucir más feo. — Comenzó a decir Eliza con esa lengua larga que siempre tenía.

Las señoritas de la tienda al escuchar semejante comentario, se pusieron serías y pusieron sus ojos en ella, no la iban a correr pero ya estaba en la mira de que era una cliente muy difícil.

— Hola, Eliza... Neil. — Saludó Candy.

— Lo siento, Candy, traté de no dejar que entraran; por desgracia me reconocieron y trataron de entrar. — Dijo Archie sin quitarle la mirada de odio a Neil.

— No te preocupes, Archie, ya nos íbamos. Al parecer a Eliza no le da gusto verme. Y no me sorprende. — Dijo Candy quien se volvió a los vestidores.

— ¿Ustedes qué? ¿Siguen siendo la sombra de esta sirvienta? — Ahora se dirigía directamente a Paty y Annie.

— Cállate, Eliza. — Gritó Archie, quien se puso a un lado de su prometida.

Edward, quien todavía no entendía nada, se puso de lado de Paty y la tomó del guante para dirigirse a la puerta. Candy, entregó el dinero a la señorita de la caja y se salió con la cara en alto, no tenía porqué contestarle a una arpía como ella, ya bastante daño le había causado.

Fuera de la tienda, el grupo de amigos no sabía qué decir, estaban todos callados, pero Edward se notaba tan confundido que no dudó en preguntar.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

— Digamos que no soy una maravilla, Edward, me he ganado enemigos. — Fue lo único que dijo Candy al subir al auto de Archie.

— Veras, Edward. Los dos son miembros del clan Ardley, por desgracia. Pero han molestado a todos desde siempre, en especial a Candy. Eliza es una perra egoísta y caprichosa, estaba acostumbrada a obtener todo lo que quería, pero desde que Candy llegó a su vida, sus caprichos se vieron frustrados. — Informó Archie. Pero luego de ver a Candy por uno de los espejos, no dijo más.

— Oh, lo lamento, creo que no debí preguntar.

— No es nada, así es Eliza, es mejor que no la provoquemos. Y la mejor arma contra ella, es el silencio. — Candy sonrió. — Se frustra más cuando nadie le dice nada.

Para romper la tensión, todos comenzaron a reír, menos Ed, pues sabían que Candy tenía razón.

Como aún tenían hambre, se detuvieron en un puesto donde vendían comida rápida. Todos se quedaron dudando menos Candy quien fue la que sugirió el sitio.

— ¿Estás segura de que es un buen lugar? Candy, la tía abuela desaprobaría esto por completo. — dijo Archie un poco preocupado.

— Estoy completamente segura de que debemos estar aquí, además la tía abuela no está aquí y tampoco están la bola de soplones que siempre le dicen todo. — Contestó Candy muy contenta. — Acompáñenme, estoy segura de que les fascinará.

Todos entraron un poco inseguros, por como se veía el lugar, pero a juzgar por las diferencias, el lugar estaba repleto de gente, y casi todas las mesas estaban ocupadas y había gente de pie comiendo.

— Creo que debes mejorar tus técnicas, Letty, si quieres ser la mejor, debes dar lo mejor de ti. — Decía Karen a la nueva actriz.

— Oh, estas en lo cierto, Karen, pero creo que deberías dejar que Letty tome más experiencia, este es su comienzo. — Comentó Robert.

— Pues de echo, estoy contenta de que se tomen un tiempo para darme sus mejores consejos, y que mejor que de los mejores del grupo. — Letty dirigió su mirada a Terry que estaba de espaldas a ellos, pues estaba tomando en el bar.

Karen miró y le dirigió una mirada de disgusto.

— No te preocupes por él, es un tonto. — Dijo Karen... Pero había notado que la cara de Letty se había puesto colorada.

Karen no era tonta, sabía lo que significaba ese color en el rostro de la joven actriz, pero no iba a decir nada, sólo sonrió con malicia y dijo:

— Bueno, en realidad es un genio. Créeme, todas las chicas mueren por él. — Karen comenzó a bromear, y efectivamente estaba en lo cierto, miró de nuevo la reacción de Letty. — No te lo tomes a mal, Letty, pero Terry tiene un mal noviazgo, debes saberlo ¿no?

Karen se había puesto dura después, y confirmó que los sentimientos de Letty eran de un enamoramiento hacia Terry.

— Sí, lo sé, sé mucho de echo, los periódicos..,

— No debes creer todo lo que dicen los periódicos, Letty, por alguna razón la mayoría de nosotros los evitamos, son sólo chismes. — Le dirigió una mirada acecina a Karen y se levantó del lugar para ir con Terry al bar.

Robert tampoco no era tonto y sabía que estaba pasando ahí, sabía que Karen era muy dura y un tanto habladora, por eso intervino, sabía que estaba lastimando a Letty.

— Yo, tengo que ir al baño, Karen, disculpame un momento. — Letty salió del lugar.

— Ay, nadie soporta una broma. — Se quejó Karen en voz baja.

— No tengo un mal noviazgo, Karen, aunque tienes razón en algo, sí soy un genio, ahora si me disculpas creo que debemos irnos, se hace tarde. — Dijo Terry muy serio.

— Sí, creo que es mejor irnos. — Karen se vio afectada y se puso muy nerviosa. Se levantó de su asiento y ella y Robert se adelantaron.

— Yo esperaré a Letty. — Dijo Terry.

Los dos actores asintieron con la cabeza.

La verdad era que Terry quería estar sólo, sin escuchar la voz de su odiosa amiga antes de comenzar el ensayo, se puso a pensar en eso del "mal noviazgo".

 _Pero qué estupidez. Esto no es un noviazgo, ni siquiera sé qué es._ Pensaba el joven mientras que con su mano apretaba fuertemente un vaso con agua.

Terry no podía más con esos recuerdos y sin darse cuenta el vaso había recibido mucha presión así que estalló cortando la palma de la mano del actor, aunque no se quejó de dolor. Uno de los camareros que estaba ahí cerca se acercó de inmediato y lo atendió, fue por el botiquín de primeros auxilios, y en ese momento llegó Letty, quien se veía muy mal, pero al ver a Terry herido se acercó a él horrorizada.

— ¿Estás bien, Terry? — Preguntó.

— Sí, estoy bien, sólo es un rasguño.

— Señor, permitame por favor. — Había vuelto el camarero y con voz amable pidió que le dejara curar la mano.

Letty se había tranquilizado un poco. Y sólo veía la cara de distracción del joven, no hacía ninguna mueca de dolor, sólo estaba ahí sentado mirando al vacío, como si no se percatara de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, y eso era lo que a Letty le gustaba, su cara tan seria y tan buen mozo que era.

En un momento de esos, cuando el camarero ponía una venda en la mano de Terry, quien estaba harto, volteó a la ventana que tenía a un lado. Del otro lado de la calle, unos ojos verdes y una hermosa cabellera rubia, caminaba, sonriendo como si la vida fuera un sueño. Terry se quejó de dolor está vez, porque había apretado el puño, pero se quito del camarero dejando el vendaje a medias y a una Letty asustada y confundida en el lugar.

Terry comenzó a correr, pero había mucha gente, comenzaba a anochecer y las personas salían más de noche que de día, es por eso que interrumpían su paso. A cada paso que daba, se le hacía más lento dar con ella, pero estaba seguro, era ella, era su pecosa.

— Candy... Candy, eres tú. — Murmuró el joven.

No pudo contenerse y comenzó a correr más rápido, pero en una de esas, una de sus fanáticas lo reconoció de inmediato, haciendo tal escándalo que una turba de mujeres jóvenes se acercaran a él y le impedían el paso. Él estaba desesperado, y trataba de encontrar a la joven de nuevo con la mirada, pero ya no estaba.

 _No era mi imaginación, estás aquí. Candy._ Pensó el joven muy triste.

— Oigan, necesito llegar al hotel, por favor, déjenme pasar. — Dijo Terry porque no le quedaba más remedio.

Pero la bola de fanáticas no se iba a mover tan fácil. Todas gritaban y lo abrazaban. Terry estaba completamente molesto, a cada segundo que pasaba, se lamentaba más el ser un caballero inglés.

— ¡Háganse a un lado, señoritas! — dijo una voz ronca. — Él debe volver al hotel.

Al mirarlo, Terry supo que era un hombre del hotel, y gracias a él pudo zafarse del grupo de mujeres, quienes se pusieron muy tristes, pero al menos tendrían una buena historia que contarles a sus novios.

Terry agradeció al hombre por salvarlo, y luego recordó a Letty... pero supuso que ya estaba en el hotel. Al llegar ahí, el joven actor no supo otra cosa más que echarse en la cama, había sido un día aburrido pues escuchar los alardes de su amiga Karen era agotador, sólo que, aún pensaba si su mente lo había traicionado, pero se veía tan real.

— Esto no puede ser, sería un milagro si la encontraría aquí; sólo fue mi imaginación, había estado tomando. — Se dijo a sí mismo, para asegurarse de que era una simple visión la que había tenido y no lastimarse.

De nuevo, Karen tocaba la puerta.

— Oye, debemos irnos al teatro, a pesar de como te comportaste, creo que debo acompañarte.

— No creo que sea necesario. — murmuró y bufó antes de salir.

Florida estaba encendiendo las luces de noche, y definitivamente había traído muchas sorpresas a sus turistas.


	5. Chapter 5: De vuelta a la realidad

**Hola de nuevo queridas lectoras, las abandoné por mucho tiempo, pero ya estoy de vuelta, me alegra saber que les está gustando la historia, y ya pronto descubrirán qué pasó con los personajes, ahora sólo me estoy enfocando en Candy, después vendrá lo bueno. Espero les guste este capítulo, disfruten.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 5: De vuelta a la realidad**

Habían estado caminando por horas hasta que se hizo de noche. Los jóvenes amigos, se habían pasado la mayoría del tiempo riendo de las ocurrencias de Candy; a pesar de los años la rubia no había cambiado para nada, seguía siendo la misma niña dulce.

En una de esas, ya cuando estaban por partir de nuevo a sus respectivos lugares, Candy se detuvo frente a un Teatro, este tenía por nombre Rose Golden. La fachada, era muy elegante y las luces hacían una buena combinación, pues lo hacían destacar de entre todos los edificios que tenía al rededor. Lo que más llamó la atención de la rubia, era el enorme cartel de las próximas obras que se iban a presentar, estaba justamente arriba y lo alumbraban focos de un color blanco.

Candy trató de enfocar la mirada en el nombre de los protagonistas de la obra de teatro que se iba a estrenar el próximo diecisiete, pero no logró percibir los nombres, pero se había puesto un poco nerviosa, no quería seguir imaginando e ignoró por completo el cartel; dejando detrás de sí a ese teatro, siguió su paso.

Edward, la mayoría del tiempo, se pasó callado, su prima le había dicho palabras de motivación pero no podía seguir hablando con Candy, sus nervios lo delatarían de inmediato. Pero pensaba en ella, quería saber más de su pasado, quería saber cómo fue su vida antes de él… Pero era demasiado, pensaba.

Todos se dirigían al auto de Archie, pero antes de que Candy subiera, Edward la detuvo.

— Candy, ¿qué te parece si vamos al teatro algún día? — Preguntó el joven.

— ¿Al teatro? — Candy se había sorprendido.

No sabía qué responder, era una buena idea salir con Edward, pero no sabía si el teatro sería una buena "primera cita" si a eso se refería, hacia tiempo que no iba a uno, y era la misma razón siempre.

— Sí. Bueno, me preguntaba si sólo podríamos tu y yo —. Balbuceó Edward.

— No me gusta el teatro —. Contestó la joven con un tono frío.

No fue la respuesta la que dejó a Edward atónito, sino la fría respuesta, había jurado que Candy estaba un poco triste desde que habían salido del hotel, no reconoció esa mirada en ella, cuando la conoció se veía tan llena de luz.

— O podríamos salir a otro lado, para que conozcas florida y lo linda que es aún a pesar de que esté por llegar el invierno —. Edward insistió con más seguridad.

Candy sonrió.

— Debo pedir permiso para salir —. Ella le regaló una sonrisa enorme, y se alejó de él.

El joven ya no supo que decir, además ella se había ido para apartarse de él, no sabía qué pensar, ¿había sido algo que dijo?, además ¿era un sí o un no?

Candy sonrió, estaba jugando con Edward simplemente por lo nervioso que había estado, ella no era tonta, Edward había comenzado a interesarse en ella, entonces quería ser parte de ese juego, pero sin lastimarlo. Edward era muy buen muchacho, además de apuesto.

Al llegar al hotel, Candy entró a su habitación echando un suspiro muy grande, había sido un largo día, pero nunca fue lo que esperó. Encontrarse a los hermanos Legan le trajeron amargos recuerdos de toda su infancia y parte de su adolescencia, pero no sólo eran los maltratos hacia ella lo que la ponían triste, era todo, eso hizo que volviera al pasado y recordar a las personas que se fueron de su lado. Hacia mucho tiempo que no pensaba en ello, pensaba que ya estaba empezando a madurar pero se decepcionó de sí misma.

— ¿Qué está pasándome? — Se preguntó —. Necesito salir de aquí, pero no de este hotel, huir de esta familia.

 _Candy, estás pensando disparates, ¿dejar a Albert? No, debes ser fuerte, afrontar los problemas que implica estar con esta familia. Ah, pero ya estoy tan cansada, creí que no volvería a ver mi pasado, pero lo hice._ Candy estaba dando vueltas al asunto.

— Muy bien, si el problema es estar aquí entonces saldré —. Dijo.

No habían pasado más de treinta minutos cuando habían llegado al hotel, y Candy ya pensaba en salir de ahí, tuvo una idea, algo que la haría sentir bien, salir del hotel por la ventana, además Albert ni siquiera había llegado, el único problema sería la tía abuela, pero eso le dejó de importar, igual haría un escándalo y tan sólo la idea le causo risa.

La habitación de Candy estaba en un segundo piso, pero eso no era un límite, lo que le impedía bajar, era que había un jardín y los huéspedes se relajaban ahí, donde tomaban té, y aunque ya era de noche, había muchas personas ahí. Entonces optó por usar la puerta principal, lo cual era aburrido.

— Era mi oportunidad para volver a sentir un poco de adrenalina —. Candy se rió.

Tomó un abrigo ya que estaba comenzado a soplar el viento. Candy cerró la puerta con sigilo y salió corriendo de ahí en cuanto pudo.

Ya estando fuera del hotel, se sintió un poco aliviada, pues nadie le impidió el paso, no había notado lo bonito que era el lugar en donde se encontraba hospedándose, pero todo era por lo frustrada que estaba y de que seguía pensando que quedarse en un hotel era mala idea, pero no podía hacer nada.

Comenzó a caminar y recordar el camino que era para llegar al centro de la ciudad, sabía que no era correcto salir a altas horas de la noche pero quería distraerse de sus malos pensamientos, además, ¿cuándo volvería a Florida?

No era mucho recorrido del hotel al centro, y Candy quedó deslumbrada al ver lo hermoso que era de noche, el juego de luces era estupendo y pareciera ser que no había problema alguno al rededor, todas las personas que pasaban ahí sonreían, las parejas se besaban e incluso había actores ambulantes, lo cual le llama mucho la atención.

— ¡Vaya, vaya! Candy Ardley de Chicago, ¿verdad? —. Dijo una voz femenina detrás de la rubia.

Candy salto de sorpresa, no esperaba que nadie la conociera en Holmes, entonces soltó un leve grito, hasta que vio la cara de la joven.

— ¿Karen? Karen Klaiss, eres tú, ¡qué gusto! — dijo Candy.

— ¿Qué hace una dama de tu posición aquí? — Preguntó Karen más maliciosa que curiosa.

— Estoy de vacaciones, ¿y tú, qué haces aquí?

— Se te olvida que soy de Florida, Candy —. Dijo Karen un poco molesta — En fin, de entre todos los lugares de América se te ocurrió venir aquí, ¿por qué?

— No fue idea mía. — Comenzó Candy — Fue idea de Albert, por asuntos de negocio y yo quise acompañarlo.

Las chicas comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo, hasta que Karen la invitó a un café que quedaba cerca.

— Bien, ¿me decias, Candy? — Dijo Karen.

— Verás, vine aquí por Albert, ya has de saber algo de él, ¿no?

— Eso creo, sólo lo conozco por las notas de los periódicos, Candy. Es una suerte tener a alguien así a tu lado, ¿no? — Karen esperó la respuesta.

— No, no digo que sea malo, pero Albert es más que sólo millonario, es una persona increíble y ha hecho tantas cosas por mí, incluso antes de que yo supiera quien era realmente.

— Ya veo, igual es muy interesante. — Se dibujó una sonrisa divertida pero maliciosa la vez en la casa de Karen.

Candy se sintió un poco avergonzada por haber hablado de más, tal vez Karen no era la mejor persona para comenzar a hablar de Albert, y tampoco era el lugar adecuado.

Después de un rato, se había echo media noche, lo cual preocupaba a la rubia, ya que sus intenciones no eran quedarse mucho rato fuera, además, podría ser que la tía abuela ya la estuviera buscando. Candy se estaba imaginando lo peor, y por esa misma razón no ponía atención a todo lo que decía su acompañante. Karen, por otro lado no se percató de esto, ella estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención, y creía que la joven rubia ponía toda su atención en ella, ya que Candy le parecía una persona muy educada.

Karen hablaba y hablaba de cosas que para ella eran muy interesantes, pero Candy comenzó a preocuparse demasiado, tenía miedo de todos los peligros de la ciudad a altas horas de la noche, miraba por una ventana y notó que no había nada de gente, si a caso una que otra alma.

— Karen, ¿qué haces aquí? — Candy. Preguntó esperando respuesta, puso cara seria e interrumpió a la actriz.

— Ya te lo dije ¿no? — Respondió Karen molesta.

— Me pregunto, ¿qué hacías aquí antes de encontrarte conmigo? Digo, estar sola de noche es peligroso — Dijo Candy mostrando su preocupación.

— Soy una actriz, señorita Ardley, por si no lo sabes he contratado a varios guardaespaldas, ya sé que es exagerado pero me gusta. — Ahora la joven sonrío. — ¿Por qué preguntas?

— Porque yo estaba sola antes de venir aquí. — Contestó la rubia.

— Debiste haberlo dicho. Si quieres puedo escoltarte hasta tu casa —. Ahora, la actriz sonaba considerada, pero su frustración era evidente. — Pero no quiero que te vayas, aún es joven la noche.

— Lo siento, debo irme.

Candy se levantó de su asiento y le dio la espalda a Karen.

— Ah, pensé que querías saber sobre Terry. — Karen dijo con voz seria.

Fue como si alguien le hubiera echado un balde de agua fría a la pecosa, y un millón de recuerdos llegaron a su mente como bombas.

— Terry. — Candy susurró, tenía la mente en blanco y la mirada perdida, aún seguía de espaldas a Karen. Pero tomó fuerzas y dijo: — Lo siento, tengo que irme, Karen.

Candy no dio vuelta atrás, dejó a una actriz enfadada y muy avergonzada. Durante su camino sólo pensaba en como evitarse un encuentro con ella de nuevo; Karen no era mala persona pero sólo quería alardear sobre su vida y hacer la vida de los demás miserable, como trató de hacerlo con la mismísima Candy.

— No puede ser, Karen habla demasiado e incluso quiere hablar de lo que no sabe. Pero bueno, eso me pasa por salirme. No lo hagas de nuevo Candice White. — La joven se regañaba. — Vamos, Candy, no pienses, no pienses.

Se detuvo a tomar un poco de aire, cerca de un edificio que parecía estar abandonado. Pero comenzó a llorar, no lo había echo desde hacia muchísimo tiempo, pero no lo contuvo más, quizá eran todos los sentimientos que había reprimido desde que había regresado a vivir a Lakewood.

— Candy, ¿por qué lloras?

¡Vaya! más sorpresas.

Candy soltó un grito de terror ya que no había reconocido al hombre que la llamó tan dulcemente, por un momento creyó que era Albert, pues él siempre aparecía en las situaciones más difíciles. Pero no, volteo y vio a Edward Foster, era tan alto y con su cara tan angelical, dejó a Candy deslumbrada, se limpió el rostro y le regaló una sonrisa llena de vida.

— Edward, lo siento, no lloraba… por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí? — Preguntó Candy un poco más tranquila.

— Daba un paseo nocturno, es normal, y más porque en mi casa las cosas se están poniendo feas. — Edward explicó a Candy, lo cual la dejó confundida.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó de nuevo.

— Completamente. Pero déjame preguntarte, ¿qué haces tú aquí? No es normal que una dama este afuera de noche, podrían pasarte cosas malas, Candy —. El joven mostró su preocupación.

— No, aún no me ha pasado nada. Soy una chica fuerte, Edward, no sé si lo recuerdes. — Candy soltó una risilla.

Edward, puso una cara de idiota cuando la joven rubia hacía eso, no había cosa más perfecta que la sonrisa de Candy, la cual se combinaba con esos ojos verdes.

— No hagas eso, Candy. — dijo.

— ¿Hacer qué? ¿Escaparme de mi tía abuela? — Candy volvió a sonreír.

— No, es que, cada que sonríes pareciera ser que todo está bien y yo estoy en un mondo solo contigo. — Contestó él con voz aterciopelada mientras se comenzaba a sonrojar.

Candy no sabía qué responder, pues nunca se imaginó que Edward realmente sintiera algo por ella.

— ¿Qué quieres decir, Edward? — Preguntó confundida —. Entonces, ¿no te gusta mi sonrisa?

Ahora la chica parecía divertida y volvió a sonreír, pero ahora acompañada de una carcajada.

— Me encanta —. Contestó él. — Luces más hermosa cuando ríes.

La joven se sonrojó un poco.

— Ven, Candy, vamos a llevarte a tu hotel —. Dijo Edward ofreciendo su brazo.

Candy lo tomó con desconfianza, y se preguntaba quién era el verdadero Edward, si el chico tímido que conoció el día de su fiesta, o este joven simpático y caballeroso. Estaba un poco confundida, pero no iba a preguntar nada, no sabía qué Edward le gustaba más. O simplemente, Edward como tal le gustaba.

— Todavía no me respondes, Candy, ¿qué haces aquí? — Edward preguntó esta vez más serio.

— Quería salir, eso es todo, no me gusta mucho estar encerrada. — Explicó Candy.

— Disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero, ya es tarde.

— Me encontré con una vieja amiga, pero el tiempo pasó demasiado rápido.— Explicó la rubia. — Además no esperaba encontrarla, ni tardar tanto.

Edward se quedó conforme con eso. Y todo el tiempo que estuvieron caminado, el joven volvió a ser tímido, como si se le hubiera acabado el tema, además parecía nervioso de nuevo. Entonces llegaron al hotel.

— Candy, fue una suerte encontrarte aquí afuera, sino estaríamos lamentándonos, especialmente yo, y antes de que pase cualquier cosa, quisiera invitarte a salir. — Edward habló tan rápido que no se entendió casi nada de lo que dijo.

— Disculpa, Edward, no entendí.

— ¿Podemos vernos en la mañana? — Preguntó.

— Yo… sí.

No era la respuesta que Candy quería dar, pero era tanta la insistencia en los ojos del joven que hicieron a la rubia rendirse. Ella no quería, sentía que Edward la confundía demasiado, entonces acepto por esa razón y por querer saber más de él.

El joven, estaba que brincaba de emoción, pero no movió ni un músculo, sólo se despidió de ella y le depositó un tierno beso en la mejilla. Candy no sabía ni qué pensar, estaba ya demasiado confundida, entonces entró al hotel y no quiso saber más del mundo.

Era ya 10 de diciembre, el tercer día de Candy en Florida, era una mañana muy cálida como siempre, se despertó ya altas horas del día ya que se había quedado dormida, como no era habitual que la familia se reuniera a desayunar en el hotel, no se preocupo cuando estaba ya despierta, hasta que alguien tocó la puerta. Annie entró por ella, regalándole una sonrisa.

— Annie, buenos días. — Saludó Candy.

— Hola, Candy… ya es un poco tarde, y la tía abuela está buscándote. Claro que no me lo dijo a mí, Archie me lo comentó, dice que está muy seria. — Dijo Annie con voz temerosa.

— ¿Qué querrá ahora? — Candy soltó la pregunta al aire.

Si bien era para asustarse, Candy no sentía temor una vez que bajó al jardín donde la tía abuela había estado tomando su té, sino que sólo se preguntaba qué había hecho esta vez, o si se había dado cuenta de que había salido.

Annie caminaba junto con ella, pero no decía nada, era como si algo le estuviera preocupando, o como si supiera lo que ya se avecinaba.

Candy miró que en la mesa del té estaba sentada la tía abuela sonriendo con su sobrina favorita, Eliza, y a un lado de ésta su hermano Neal, Archie también se encontraba ahí, pero no sonreía para nada, estaba apartado del grupo, hasta que alzó la vista y miró a su prometida y a Candy, sonrió para no preocupar a nadie. Las dos jóvenes se acercaron ahí y Candy saludó con la cabeza agachada.

 _¿Dónde está Albert?_ Se preguntó, ya que tenía dos días sin verlo.

— Buen día, Candy, toma asiento, necesito hablar contigo. Es algo muy serio. — Ordenó la tía abuela, quien inmediatamente borró la sonrisa cuando vio a la chica.

Candy obedeció y se sentó en el único lugar que estaba disponible: a un lado de Neal. Ella sólo ignoró su sonrisa llena de perversión.

— Necesito hablar a solas con Candy, los demás pueden retirarse. — Volvió a ordenar la mujer con voz ronca.

Las cosas se ponían más misteriosas ahora, qué era exactamente todo eso. Archie y los demás se retiraron como la abuela lo ordenó. Pero la sonrisa malévola de Eliza no se borró y soltó una risa que desagradó a Candy.

Una vez que se habían alejado lo suficiente la tía abuela comenzó a hablar.

— Como sabes Candy, ya estás lo suficientemente grande para saber que debes estar casada. Había prohibido a casi todos los periódicos locales que no hablaran sobre la hija adoptiva del señor Ardley, pero como lo sabes eso es casi imposible; apenas me había enterado de que se sigue hablando del tema, Candy. Estoy muy disgustada con tu comportamiento egoísta, desde que llegaste a la familia no ha habido más que desgracias. No pienso soportarlo más. — La señora Ardley comenzó a hablar y entre más decía palabras más sentía enojo hacía la rubia. — Y no me importa lo que digan tú y William, he arreglado una cita de matrimonio para ti.

— ¿¡Qué!? — Gritó Candy. — No puede hacer eso. No le concierne mi vida, ni mucho menos puede decidir con quién puedo casarme, ¿se le había olvidado el ultimo incidente con eso? Además, yo soy responsabilidad de Albert, no de usted.

— Claro que tengo derecho, tienes mi apellido por desgracia, y estoy harta de ti, además no puedo permitir que te cases con un cualquiera como tú. — La señora comenzaba a enojarse.

Candy comenzó a llorar.

— No me importa, no puede hacerlo.

— Ya lo hice, Candy. Y será está tarde, no quiero verte con esos trapos y mucho menos quiero saber que te escapaste. — Comentó la señora Elroy. — Retírate por favor.

Candy no había notado a los demás comensales, así que se limpió las lagrimas y dio media vuelta.

Ahora estaba de nuevo atrapada en una situación de la cual no podía salir fácilmente, y Albert no aparecía, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer?

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6: ¿Dónde estás Albert?

**Sorpresa, dos capítulos el día de hoy. Siento yo que esto ya está agarrando un poco de forma. Empecé algo aburrida pero creo que ya se esta viendo mejor, eso espero, y también espero que les guste. Me encanta esto, y por favor si me estoy desviando del camino por favor manténganme informada.**

 **Disfruten.**

 **Les mando un gran abrazo. Muchas gracias por su apoyo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: ¿Dónde estás Albert?**

Candy no era tan estúpida como para quedarse en el mismo lugar, pero no podía huir del lugar por el momento, la tía abuela era astuta y había contratado, sólo por ese día, dos hombres grandes para resguardar a la joven. Además, Candy ignoraba lo que Albert sabía de esto. Ella estaba muy nerviosa y sólo pensaba en él. No era justo lo que la tía abuela quería hacer con su vida, además, ¿qué no se supone que eran vacaciones? ¿por qué la tía abuela siempre metía su cuchara donde nadie la llamaba? ¿por qué ella? ¿por qué Candy?

Se encontraba llorando sin consuelo, y ni siquiera quería ver a Annie, la joven amiga de Candy, se encontraba en uno de los jardines del hotel junto con Archie, no sabía siquiera, ninguno de los dos, qué era lo que estaba pasando en realidad, aún estaban esperando a Candy, estaban seguros porque sabían que ella era muy fuerte y sabía como afrontar los retos de la tía abuela. Pero comenzaron a sentir preocupación cuando el tiempo comenzó a pasar.

— ¿Crees que este bien? — Preguntó Annie a Archie.

— Eso creía, pero se hace tarde y no ha venido a buscarnos. Debemos ir con ella, seguro está en su habitación. La tía abuela tiene el poder de hacerla sentir miserable cuando tiene a Eliza cerca. — Comentó Archie.

Cuando comenzaron a caminar se encontraron con los hermanos Legan, quienes estaban en lobby sentados, mientras cuchicheaban.

— ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a la tía abuela esta vez, Eliza? — Archie tomó a Eliza por los hombros mientras la agitaba salvajemente.

— Yo no dije nada. — Eliza se quitó de encima a su primo. — La tía abuela estaba enojada con ella, y yo sólo le mencioné que Candy fue vista anoche en un restaurant, era media noche.

— ¿Qué estupidez es esa? Candy regresó con nosotros ayer. — Le comentó Archie ardiendo en rabia.

— Pues eso no dicen los periódicos, querido Archie. Además, no sólo es una nota, está una foto de esta zorra. — Eliza tomó uno de los periódicos que estaban en la mesa. y se lo puso en la cara a su primo. Se alejó de la pareja y tomó a su hermano para irse.

Annie y Archie comenzaron a leer la nota, la chica se comenzó a preocupar conforme fue leyendo la nota, esa no podía ser Candy, pero recordó lo rebelde que podía ser, así que no había duda de que era su mejor amiga quien aparecía en a foto, pero no se podía ver con quien estaba.

En el párrafo final de la nota, aparecía una leyenda que decía:

"Después de abandonar el restaurant, la joven Ardley fue vista con un apuesto caballero del cual no se sabe su nombre, suponemos que fue un buen amigo de ésta, pues lo trató con amabilidad".

— Candy —. Susurró Annie.

— Esto no puede ser verdad, recuerdas lo amarillistas que pueden llegar a ser estas notas, Annie, no te preocupes. La única que nos puede sacar de estas dudas es la misma Candy. — Archie trató de calmar a su prometida abrazándola por los hombros.

Ya era medio día, y en el hotel donde se encontraba el grupo de teatro Startford, Karen Klaiss caminaba hacia la habitación de su amigo Terry. Pero antes de que llegara, Letty la detuvo.

— Karen, mira esto… — Letty sostenía un periódico. — Eres tú la que está con esa chica, ¿verdad?

— Supongo. Déjame leer eso. — Karen le arrebató el periódico a la chica. — Efectivamente, Letty, soy yo la de la foto, pero desgraciadamente yo no fui la que llamó la atención de la prensa, sino Candy.

Karen se había puesto roja del coraje. Luego soltó una risotada, devolvió el periódico a la chica y siguió su camino.

Ella tocó la puerta de la habitación de Terry, pero como ya sabía que no obtendría respuesta, entró. Era normal que Terry se la pasara dormido. Refunfuñó. Antes de que se fuera, la chica notó una hoja y una pluma en el escritorio. No le importó que fuera algo personal, lo iba a leer. Terry era tan misterioso que sus escritos podían ser parte importante de él y de sus sentimientos.

Karen se aseguró de que no se despertara y comenzó a leer. Era una carta, pero lo que más sorprendió a la joven fue el destinatario: Candice White Ardley.

"Querida Candy: Ha pasado el tiempo desde la última vez que te vi. Tú no lo sabes, pero un día te vi feliz, Albert estaba conmigo y me mostró lo fuerte que habías sido cuando no querían emplearte, ahí me di cuenta de lo idiota que fui, y decidí dejarte ir, una de las peores decisiones he tomado en mi vida. Ahora te he visto de nuevo, pero estoy seguro de que sólo fue mi imaginación. Dime Candy, ¿eras tú? porque si así lo fue me hiciste de nuevo el hombre más feliz de nuevo, y volví a sentir que tenía un motivo para seguir viviendo. Lamentablemente no puedo enviarte esta carta, porque no sé realmente dónde te encuentras. Candy… Te extraño."

— ¿Qué es esto? — Soltó Karen confundida.

Dejó la carta como estaba y salió con sigilo de ahí. Seguía pensando en de qué había hablado Terry en esa carta. Karen sabía lo que había pasado entre esos dos, pero nunca se imaginó que Terry estuviera tan enamorado de ella, no sabía cuales eran los sentimientos de Candy hacia su amigo, pero él seguía muy enamorado de ella, ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Decirle a Candy sobre esto o decirle a Terry que Candy realmente estaba en Holmes?

— Esto es oro puro. Sólo que no puedo dejar las cosas así, soy la única que sabe qué pasa con Terry, pero si suelto la sopa, Susana se pondrá peor. — Se decía así misma Karen. — Realmente no me importa Susana, ella se lo buscó, debe aceptar que Terry no la ama.

Karen iba a la habitación de Terry para sacarlo de nuevo a la ciudad antes de comenzar los ensayos diarios, pero se encontró con otra cosa mejor, y no lo molestó más. Se salió del hotel y emprendió su camino.

Todo el camino se la pasó pensando en qué era lo correcto y qué era lo mejor hacer, una de las opciones, que era obvio no iba a hacer, era quedarse callada. Susana había sido su enemiga desde que las dos comenzaron a trabajar en Startford, y todavía sentía rencor hacia ella, pero había ocurrido el accidente y decidió dejarla en paz, pero desde que se enteró de que había obligado a Terry a casarse con ella sólo por ser la "razón" del accidente, su odio creció más, ya que le había llegado a tomar cariño a Terry desde que trabajó con él. Terry no se veía contento desde entonces, y esa era la única razón, es por eso que Karen no se había molestado con él cuando abandonó el grupo.

— Esta vez podría ser una oportunidad para dejar a Susana en su lugar y dejar a Terry de un peso menos. Pero ¿cómo? ?cómo lo hago sin causar tanto alboroto? — decía Karen.

La joven actriz iba caminado por la ciudad sin percatarse de hacia donde iba caminado, hasta que cruzó la calle. Un auto negro muy elegante iba a paso rápido, y como Karen iba sumamente distraída, no se dio cuenta de que éste se avecinaba.

Todo ocurrió en cuestión de segundos, por suerte el chofer del lujoso auto se percató a tiempo y se detuvo. Karen sólo se quedo plasmada ahí, sin sabe si moverse o qué hacer en el momento, estaba enfrente de la defensa del auto, por unos cuantos centímetros. El hombre que conducía se bajó del auto para disculparse. Estaba muy asustado igual o peor que la joven, pero ella no hacía caso, estaba petrificada.

Un segundo hombre bajó del auto, y era el mismísimo William Albert, quien estaba también asustado, se acercó a Karen y la agitó para traerla de nuevo en sí. Karen se relajó pero seguía asustada, sólo veía las siluetas de las personas hasta que agitó la cabeza y enfocó la mirada en el joven que la sostenía.

Pudo notar unos enormes ojos azules, no había visto mirada más tierna que esa.

— ¿Estás bien? — Volvió a preguntar Albert por quita vez.

— Sí. — Respondió ella al fin.

— Me alegra, disculpame, tenía prisa en llegar a mi destino. Fue una imprudencia mía. — Dijo Albert con su voz dulce. — Debería acompañarte a que te revisen.

— No, estoy bien, joven… — Karen esperó a que respondiera.

— Oh, lo siento, soy Albert. Ven, debemos ir a un lugar más seguro. — Albert tomó a la joven del brazo y la llevó al otro lado de la calle.

Mientras el chofer se iba por orden de Albert.

— Debes aceptar mis disculpas, estoy muy apenado por lo que paso. Nunca había pensando que ocasionaría algo así. — Volvió a insistir el asustado Albert.

— Descuida, estoy bien, Albert. Acepto tus disculpas. — Karen le regaló una amable sonrisa.

Albert se quedó conforme con esto, ya que la chica había llamado su atención desde que la vio ahí parada, él estaba igual de deslumbrado.

— ¿Cómo puedo saber si estarás bien después de que te deje? — Preguntó Albert.

— Soy Karen Klaiss, puedes buscarme en el hotel de aquí enfrente. No había avanzado mucho, joven Albert. Da miedo saber que casi muero después de donde me hospedo. — Contestó Karen con amabilidad y un tanto juguetona.

Albert se rio.

— Lo siento. Bueno, como mi chofer se ha adelantado, puedo invitarte un café, si gustas.

— ¿Qué? Por supuesto —. Karen se apresuró a decir.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar hasta encontrar el lugar más cercano para tomar un café, no tardaron mucho. Tal parecía que a Albert se le olvidaba su verdadero destino.

Mientras tanto Candy aún se paseaba de un lado a otro dentro de su habitación, sin saber qué hacer realmente, había dos hombres grandes fuera de su puerta, y por la ventana, era demasiado escandaloso salir por ahí, estaba atrapada esta vez.

— ¿Albert, dónde estás? — Candy volvió a rogar, como si alguien pudiera responderle y hacer que su protector apareciera de una vez por todas.

Alguien abrió la puerta.

— ¡Albert! — Gritó Candy, pero al darse la vuelta sólo miró a Annie, con la misma cara de preocupación.

— Candy, no. — Annie negó con la cabeza. — Lamento decirte que Albert aún no aparece, creímos que llegaría de inmediato al enterarse.

— ¿Enterarse? Annie, ¿sabes qué es exactamente lo que esta pasando realmente? — Preguntó Candy alterada. — La tía abuela quiere casarme de nuevo, sólo que está vez ella escogió al "candidato". ¿Qué hago, Annie? No puedo salir de aquí.

Tanta era la desesperación de Candy que Annie desconoció por completo a su mejor amiga.

— No sabía eso, Candy, creí que te había retado por salir en la noche. ¿Por qué lo hiciste. — Reclamó la morena.

Era como si los papeles se hubieran invertido esta vez.

— No es el momento de dar explicaciones. Mi futuro está en riesgo. Podemos hablar de eso después, Annie, te lo prometo. Ahora sólo ayudarme a escapar de aquí. Por favor. — Candy tomó las manos de su mejor amiga mientras soltaba algunas lagrimas. — Estoy harta de esta familia, Annie.

Candy se dejó caer, no soltó las manos de Annie, pero sollozaba de tal manera que hizo que Annie comenzará también a llorar. Sabía que no era de gran ayuda, siempre había sido una miedosa y llorona.

— No hagas esto, Candy, debes ser fuerte. Tú siempre me enseñaste cómo serlo. ¿Por qué te pones así ahora? Hazlo por ti, se fuerte y afronta está situación, sal y explica a ese joven tus verdaderas intenciones. — Annie comenzó a decir, su voz era tan tranquilizadora que Candy dejó de llorar.

Las palabras de Annie estaban en lo correcto, al fin había una pequeña solución, sencilla pero daría resultado. Annie se agachó para poder ver a Candy a los ojos, y le dijo:

— Esa no es la Candy que conozco. Estoy segura de que ese hombre comprenderá. Si tu tía abuela no, igual no hagas lo que tu corazón ni quiere que hagas, sigue siendo la misma rebelde que eras, sonríe, porque eso es lo que te caracteriza, mi bella Candy. — Annie sonaba muy segura y al final sonrió.

Las dos se limpiaron las lagrimas que habían derramado. Candy se había desvanecido porque se había encerrado en su propia cabeza, cuando la solución estaba tan cerca. Agradeció a Annie por todo aquello, y la abrazó por largo tiempo. Ambas ignoraban la hora de la cita matrimonial, pero disfrutarían un momento a solas hasta que la tía abuela las mandara llamar.

Ya había pasado un rato desde que Albert y Karen habían llegado al Café. Albert nunca pensó que sería capaz de entablar una conversación así de profunda con una joven, y menos con una tan hermosa.

— ¿A qué te dedicas, Albert? — Preguntó llena de curiosidad Karen.

Esto era tan importante para Karen, pero se había dado cuenta de que él no era un cualquiera a juzgar por ese auto, aún así quería asegurarse.

— No creo que sea tan importante saber a qué me dedico, pero sí quieres saber, hago de todo por aquí. — Contestó Albert con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¿Ah sí? — Karen no quedó conforme.

— ¿De verdad te importa tanto? — Preguntó ahora el joven.

— Pues, no sé si lo notaste, Albert, pero no creo ser la típica chica que sale con un cualquiera. — Contestó Karen con desprecio.

Albert soltó una risita.

— No es la primera vez que me confunden con un vagabundo. — Albert se seguía riendo. — Además, querida Karen, no creo que nos volvamos a ver, así que no importa mi trabajo ni mi estatus social.

— Bien. Me invitas un café para no sentirte tan culpable porque casi me matas. Soy sólo una distracción para no cobrarte algo ¿verdad? — Karen comenzó a acusar a Albert.

— Estás equivocada, Karen. — A Albert le divertía la forma que se enojaba Karen.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Es tan difícil decirme a qué te dedicas? Por si no lo sabes estás tratando con una actriz que pronto será la mejor. — Informó Karen.

— ¡Vaya! Qué interesante, ahora sabemos más de los dos. — Comenzó a decir el joven —. Pero cómo te interesa tanto, te diré. Yo soy uno de los hombres de negocios más importantes del país. Mi nombre es William Albert Ardley. Mucho gusto, Karen.

Albert había agregado un poco más de misterio a su estatus, pues se había dado cuenta del interés de Karen en eso, pero no le importó. Tal y cómo lo había dicho, era sólo una vez la que se encontrarían. Eso esperaba.

— Tú… ¿Eres el padre de Candy? — Preguntó ella atónita.

Tal parece que el enojó de Karen se había ido y sobre todo ese interés sobre el estatus social, ahora había hecho una pregunta que llamó la atención del aristócrata.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo conoces a Candy? — Ignoró la pregunta de su acompañante.

— La conocí hace mucho tiempo, más de un año. — Contestó ella aún queriendo saber la respuesta.

— Podría decirse que sí soy su padre. — Ahora fue el turno de Albert.

— ¿Qué curioso, no? El mundo es muy pequeño. — Karen sonrió. — Anoche la encontré en el centro de la ciudad, yo salí después de un cansado ensayo, me alegró mucho saber de ella.

Albert abrió los ojos como platos.

— Karen, ahora que recuerdo. Tengo que ir a verla. Es por eso que iba tan rápido en el auto. — Albert interrumpió a la pelíroja.

Karen se había molestado un poco.

— Lo siento mucho.

Albert abandonó el lugar de inmediato. Había estado fuera de Holmes por asuntos de negocios durante dos días, y en esos dos días no tuvo tiempo de avisarle a Candy. Tal como todos, él no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando en el hotel. Así que emprendió el vuelo hacia allá.

Karen se había quedado sola de nuevo, pero no le importó tanto, había conocido a un hombre rico, pero lo que más le importaba en ese caso, era la fantástica idea que se le estaba viniendo a la mente. Sonrió con gusto y se salió también del café para regresar al hotel.

Había pasado el tiempo, y Annie y Candy seguían hablando en la habitación, se hacía tarde pero no le importaba para nada a la rubia mientras no llegara la tía abuela.

Se habían relajado un poco ya que se habían puesto a platicar cosas que hicieron durante su infancia.

— Debo decirte algo, Annie. — Dijo Candy. — Anoche, salí del hotel después de regresar, no podía quedarme encerrada por mucho más tiempo, porque creí que si me quedaba aquí iba a explotar por todos mis pensamientos. Además, quería conocer está hermosa ciudad y sus luces de noche, es sólo que se me hizo de noche, muy noche, y me encontré con Edward Foster, el primo de Paty.

— ¿En serio? — Preguntó Annie sorprendida, ahora sabía de quién se trataba en el artículo. — ¿Qué pasó con él?

— Me invitó a salir. Nunca nadie lo había echo. Pero no había sido la primera vez él lo hacía. Ayer, por la tarde, me invitó a lo cual le contesté que no, pero al encontrarnos en la noche, no pude negarme otra vez. — Candy informó con su cara llena de preocupación.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque creo que es buena persona, Annie, no podía decirle que no a esos ojos, y es la primera vez que me pasa algo así. Nunca me había rendido ante una mirada. — Candy sonrió por el recuerdo.

Annie lo notó, así que sonrió un poco, pero no estaba muy contenta, sabía que Candy estaba luchando con ella misma sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero no sabía cómo tocar ese tema, quería que Candy le dijera la verdad de lo que sentía.

Antes de que Annie dijera algo más, llamaron a la puerta. El corazón de Candy comenzó a brincar de nervios. Miró a Annie y ella hizo lo mismo, sólo que le dio ánimos. Era la misma tía abuela quien había llamado, se llevó a Candy, dejando a una Annie totalmente preocupada.

Como la tía abuela era tan influyente, pidió una oficina para poder hablar con su sobrina, e incluso ahí sería la cita.

En el camino, Candy parecía que estaba lleno directo hacia su condena, pues la tía abuela iba detrás de ella como el verdugo. La chica no paraba de suspirar y repetirse de que todo iba a salir bien.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina, Candy se estaba preparando para encontrarse con cualquier sorpresa, pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con algo tan inesperado que no supo cómo mantenerse en pie.

 _No, esto no puede ser, Albert ¿dónde estás?._ Pensó antes de desvanecerse.

* * *

continuará..


	7. Chapter 7: Cambios

_Capitulo 7: Cambios_

* * *

La habitación ahora se encontraba vacía, bueno, Candy estaba recostada en uno de los sillones para tomar el té, y Albert estaba esperando a que ella reaccionara de nuevo, pero los demás se habían ido. Albert al llegar al hotel, se enteró de lo que su tía abuela estaba tratando de hacer. Mientras Candy aún seguía en su sueño, Albert, regañó a la tía abuela. Sabía que podía llegar a hacer cualquier cosa pero, esta vez había llegado a los extremos.

Si bien, no era para tanto que Candy se desmayara al ver a su "pretendiente", pero había estado afuera; Florida era muy cálido de día pero en la noche las temperaturas bajaban mucho, entonces un cambio brusco, fue lo que le ocasionó un fuerte dolor de cabeza y además su temperatura corporal se elevó, agregando también la impresión, así provocando un desmayo.

Albert, había llamado a un médico para que la atendiera, pero sólo le recomendó que estuviera en reposo y que la llevaran a su habitación en cuanto ella despertara, además le dio poco medicamento para que eso no pasara a un resfriado más severo.

Candy estaba despertando, pero su dolor de cabeza le impedía enfocar bien su mirada. Sólo pudo ver un par de ojos azules con expresión de preocupación.

— ¿Albert? — Preguntó la joven para asegurarse, ya que creía estar viendo a Anthony y que ella estaba ya con él.

— Sí, Candy. — Contestó el joven. — ¿Estás mejor?

— Albert. — Candy se lanzó a sus brazos en cuanto recobró el conocimiento por completo.

Albert no tenía idea de lo que le pasaba a su pequeña, pues no se imaginó que realmente esto era algo muy grave para ella. Además no creyó que lo extrañara tanto. Albert la abrazó muy fuerte y dijo que todo estaba bien.

— Albert, la tía abuela planea algo terrible, está jugando conmigo otra vez. — Informó Candy preocupada y triste a la vez.

— Lo sé. Ya lo he arreglado con ella, Candy. Me explicó que todo había sido tu castigo. — Comentó Albert muy serio. — ¿Me quieres explicar qué hacías tan tarde? Te conozco, Candy, y sé que no era para nada malo.

— No, no lo era. Estaba esperando algo, pero no aún no estoy segura de qué. — Contestó Candy muy triste.

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello? — Preguntó el joven queriendo animarla.

— Mejor dime qué pasó con la tía abuela. — Dijo ella. — ¿Por qué esto fue un castigo?

Albert bufó. No parecía ser una mala noticia, pero él se veía fastidiado.

— Veras, Candy. La tía abuela se enteró de tu "travesura" de anoche por medio de Eliza; tuve que sacarle la sopa a Eliza y todo fue un plan realizado por ella, ya que sabía que la tía abuela la iba a apoyar. En conclusión, sólo fue una trampa. — Albert habló con voz seria.

Candy se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos, pero no estaba molesta, al contrario, después de un rato se echó a carcajadas.

— ¿Por qué lo ves divertido, Candy? Ya reté a Eliza, algo que no me gusta hacer pero era necesario, e igualmente a mi tía. — Dijo Albert.

— Pues digamos que me sorprendí un poco, al principio sí estaba molesta, pero creo que no era para tanto, es divertido que yo haya caído en esa trampa. — Contestó la rubia con una sonrisa enorme. — Iré a disculparme con la tía abuela.

— Candy, no es necesario. Debe de entender que todo esto que hace está mal. Tú no tienes porqué disculparte — . Dijo Albert mostrando su preocupación.

Candy lo ignoró y salió de la habitación.

Horas antes de que la joven rubia se despertará. Los periódicos locales comenzaron a venderse como era de costumbre; Eliza Legan que estaba aburrida, y salió a comprar uno de éstos. La parte que más le gustaba leer era la sección de espectáculos y chismes, ya que no había podido conseguir una revista de moda.

Le llamó la atención que había una pequeña nota con el encabezado que decía: "Heredera rica es vista con un misterioso joven". Cuando comenzó a leer y saber de quién se trataba, esbozó una enorme sonrisa que dejaba ver su demencia interna.

De inmediato fue corriendo con la tía abuela Elroy.

La matriarca estaba sentada junto con su sobrino Neal que, claramente, estaba deprimido. Eliza llegó casi sin aliento al lugar. Al igual que Eliza, Elroy no podía creer semejante noticia. Si bien, la tía abuela era una persona muy recta, y los actos que cometía Candy le eran blasfemia.

El enojo de Elroy era evidente. Si pudiera sacar fuego por la boca ya lo hubiera hecho. Pero antes de que ella hiciera algo, Eliza intervino e ideó un plan.

Eliza sabía que uno de los miedos de Candy era intervenir con sus planes, y uno de ellos era casarla por la fuerza con un hombre que no conocía. Esto le serviría a Eliza como venganza pues años antes Candy había rechazado a su hermano huyendo de la casa y refugiandose detrás de Albert. Eso fue una cobardía, según Eliza, ya que era una obligación casarse con un hombre rico.

La tía abuela estaba tan enojada que aceptó el plan de Eliza, no le importaba nada, Candy había vuelto a manchar el nombre de los Ardley y lo peor de todo es que mucha gente se había dado cuenta a casos anteriores.

Elroy conocía a varios hombres ricos y amigos de ella, tenía varios conocidos en Florida, y no desaprovechó la oportunidad, llamó a uno de sus más fieles amigos que tenía ahí, por medio de un telegrama, para que le ayudara con el plan. Sabía que iba a aceptar ya que era un mujeriego desde que eran jóvenes.

El hombre, al llegar al Hotel se puso a brincar de contento al encontrarse con su vieja amiga Elroy, aunque la tía abuela no estaba para nada contenta, sólo lo saludó con cortesía y le dijo que necesitaba su ayuda; le platicó el plan y como era de esperarse el viejo aceptó.

Tenía por nombre Jeff Hoffman I, era un hombre muy rico y socio de la familia Ardley. En su juventud siempre había sido de carácter fuerte, pero era un mujeriego de primera, al menos durante su vida tuvo diez esposas y sí, tuvo muchos hijos, pero ahora se encontraba solo porque su última esposa descubrió que le había sido infiel. Para ese tiempo ya era famoso por eso y ninguna mujer quería algo serio con él. Desde entonces había quedado como un viejo solitario. Ahora tenía 78 años, y su aspecto no era nada amigable, tenía una nariz grande y puntiaguda, canoso y le faltaba un incisivo. Según él, decía que no podía gastar dinero en un dentista, por eso también tenía los dientes amarillos.

Jeff estaba encantado de conocer a la señorita Ardley, ya que había leído la pequeña nota del periódico, y ahí supo que sus amigos aristócratas están en Florida, y por eso aceptó. La misiva de Elroy sonaba urgente, entonces tomó un auto y condujo hasta el Hotel.

Incluso Eliza y Neal hicieron notar su disgusto por el hombre, ya que era muy lambiscon, pero Eliza decía que era un plan perfecto y Candy tendría su merecido de una vez por todas.

Los hermanos Legan, la señora Elroy y Jeff estaban en el estudio que les habían prestado, y fue cuando Candy llegó.

Era obvio que Candy iba a reaccionar así. Tenía la idea de que iba a conocer a un joven aquel día, no un viejo de aspecto demacrado y feo.

En fin, Candy había salido de aquella oficina tan indignada que sólo pensaba cosas con las cuales podía dañar a Eliza, si a caso se merecía una buena bofetada, pero la joven rubia se contuvo a sí misma para no hacerlo, además Eliza no valía tanto la pena, sólo que le estaba arruinando las vacaciones… si es que seguían siendo vacaciones.

Candy entró a su habitación pegándose detrás de la puerta para tomarse un respiro, trataba de mantener su mente fría y no llorar del coraje, ya estaba harta de todo.

— Muy bien, Candy, relájate. No es para tanto. — Se dijo. — Pero me largo inmediatamente de aquí.

Dentro del armario tenía su maleta, que desde siempre la había acompañado, la cual ya estaba un poco gastada, pero al verla sonrió, al menos aquello le trató buenos recuerdos. Saco lo que había llevado de ropa y la guardo en su pequeña maleta.

Al cabo de un rato, la joven trató de ser lo más sigilosa posible, ya que había demasiada gente al rededor, y en cuanto se aseguró que estaba sola, salió de su habitación.

— Candy —. Llamó Annie — ¿Qué haces?

La morena apuntaba hacia su maleta. Ella ya no estaba tan preocupada, pues Archie la había calmado.

— ¿Qué no es obvio? Me voy —. Contestó Candy indignada.

— Se supone que estamos aquí para estar juntos, Candy. Ya escuché toda la verdad, y créeme yo también estoy molesta…

— Yo no estoy molesta, estoy cansada, Annie. — Interrumpió. — Si eres mi amiga, déjame ir y no le digas nada a nadie —. Pidió Candy con la cabeza baja.

Annie negó con la cabeza.

— No puedo hacerlo. No tienes idea de lo mucho que te he extrañado, Candy. Por fin te veo de nuevo y sólo por una tontería de Eliza, quieres escapar. — Comenzó Annie. — No te entiendo, si tan sólo me dijeras qué es lo que te pasa realmente yo pudiera ayudarte.

Las dos muchachas se encontraban paradas en medio de un pasillo, entonces era muy obvio que hacían un poco de ruido, lo cual llamó la atención de Albert, quien estaba cerca, iba directo a hablar con Candy, pero había escuchado a las dos hablar, quizo esperar un poco más pero no pudo.

— Querida Annie, ¿podías dejarme a solas con Candy? — Pidió con amabilidad el joven.

Annie asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió al lobby.

Candy, quien traía su maleta todavía en mano, bajó su mirada para indicarle a su mejor amigo qué era lo que planeaba hacer. Todavía seguía con esa mentalidad, y estaba arrugando la nariz.

Albert sonrió.

— No te voy a detener esta vez, señorita. — Dijo burlonamente Albert.

— ¿Qué? — Candy quedó atónita.

— Pensé que estando lejos de tu rutina ibas a estar más tranquila, pero me equivoqué; tuve la grandiosa idea de invitar a la familia aquí a florida para pasar una navidad muy buena, pero veo que las cosas no cambian. — Dijo Albert con su voz dulce. — Por más que trato de hablar con la tía abuela, ella insiste en dar un paso atrás. Ya me di cuenta que no he avanzado demasiado.

Bufó.

— No eches toda la culpa a la tía abuela, también soy culpable. — Dijo Candy.

— No, eres joven, valiente y muy traviesa —. Sonrió Albert como si estuviera muy satisfecho. — Y eso me agrada de ti, y por desgracia a la tía abuela no.

Candy soltó una pequeña risa.

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Te quedas unos días más? — Quizo saber el joven.

La joven no respondió al momento, estaba dudosa y además temía que lo que restaba de las vacaciones iba a estar aguantando más a Eliza.

— Sí. Lo haré, Albert. Pero no creas que es por ti. — Contestó ella muy seria.

Albert sonrió feliz.

— Te espero en el lobby. — Concluyó él alejandose.

Candy se había quedado parada en el pasillo, sin decir nada ni si quiera podía pensar en algo, todavía se sentía un poco triste, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada, había prometido que iba a pasar unas vacaciones inolvidables, y nadie ni nada podía impedírselo… hasta que recordó a Edward Foster.

La noche anterior a su encuentro, Edward había citado a Candy, se suponía que iban a encontrarse a medio día, para es tiempo ya eran más de las dos. La pecosa había olvidado eso por completo, pero no era su culpa, todo lo que había pasado en unas cuantas horas pareció ser todo un siglo y nada podía entrar en la cabeza de la joven.

Candy sólo soltó la maleta en la cama y salió a toda prisa hacía el lobby.

En la sala de espera estaban sentados todos los miembros de la familia Ardley, y claro el señor Hoffman también, quien alardeaba demasiado tanto que la tía abuela ya estaba a punto de dormir. Candy al mirar aquella escena no pudo evitar hacer un mohín.

Albert se levantó de su asiento para dar bienvenida a Candy, sólo Annie y Archie sonrieron al verla. Ya todo estaba arreglado, pero la terca de la tía abuela seguía molesta.

— ¿Qué hacen _ellos_ aquí? — Preguntó Candy a Albert entre dientes.

— Nada interesante. Pero la tía abuela tiene algo que decirte. — Dijo Albert elevando el tono de su voz para percatar a su tía.

Emilia Elroy era un dama, de eso no cabía duda, y por esa misma razón, llevó a Candy a un lugar más privado, y con ella se llevó al señor Hoffman y a Eliza, la autora de todo el escándalo.

En una de las mesitas del té que se encontraban en el jardín, la tía abuela ya tenía todo listo: las bolsitas de té, las tazas de porcelana y un plato lleno de bocaditos dulces que sabía le fascinaban a Candy. Esto era todo tan extraño para la pecosa, pero no le importaba nada de eso, sólo quería irse, quería ver a Edward.

— ¿Sucede algo malo conmigo, tía abuela? — Preguntó con inocencia Candy.

— No te hagas la mustia, Candy. — Eliza gritó. — Bien sabes por qué estás aquí. Agradece que Albert está de tu lado, si no fuera por él ahora estarías llorando.

Eliza estaba que sacaba chispas por los ojos del coraje además había adoptado un color rojo en todo su rostro.

— Candy… — Comenzó la tía abuela ignorando el comentario grosero de su sobrina. — Te debo una disculpa… Todos nosotros. No fue correcto.

Candy se había quedado muda, la tía abuela le estaba pidiendo disculpas. No podía creer aquello, ya que nunca, desde que la conocía, se había llegado a disculpar con ella.

— Acepto sus disculpas, tía abuela. — Candy se levantó de su lugar para hacer una pequeña reverencia en símbolo de respeto.

— No hagas eso, pequeña. — Dijo el señor Hoffman. — Debo admitir que eres hermosa, y que pronto llegara alguien que será digno de tener a tal belleza como tú. Por desgracia yo no puedo, ya estoy grande y he vivido mi vida, no podía arrebatársela a una joven como tú. Mil disculpas, jovencita.

Conociéndolo bien, no era tan malo después de todo. Candy se sintió contenta de repente, no importaba si Albert tenía que ver con el comportamiento de la tía abuela, pero al menos se había disculpado, era lo único que le importó, era una buena señal.

— Descuide, señor… — Cande dudó esperando el nombre de aquel señor.

— Hoffman, Jeff Hoffman, un gustó señorita Candice Ardley. — El hombre tomó la mano de la joven para depositar un beso.

Eliza no podía creer tal escena, hasta el hombre repugnante había terminado siendo tan amable con Candy como lo hacían todos, no era posible, no podía ser cierto que a pesar de todo, seguía siendo una sombra, como algo que iba a estar siempre detrás de la rubia.

Estrujaba una servilleta que tenía en las manos, hasta que la rompió, se levantó de su asiento y se fue corriendo con lagrimas derramadas. La tía abuela no quiso interrumpir, además nunca había sido de mucho consuelo para nadie, además su trabajo ya estaba hecho.

Jeff y Candy se dieron un apretón de manos como símbolo de amistad, y la joven partió a su destino, despidiéndose de la tía abuela sólo con la mano y regalándole una de esas enormes sonrisas. Elroy estaba un poco indignada y no podía admitir que esa chiquilla era encantadora.

* * *

 **Hola hola, hoy quice poner los comentarios hasta abajo, para no interrumpir nada. Am... ¿Cómo ven a la tía abuela? Cada vez Candy le roba un poco de su corazón de hielo. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Agradezco a cada una de mis lectoras, no las puedo mencionar a todas ya que no recuerdo mucho quienes son, pero sí leo todos los comentarios y me da mucho gustó cuando veo la notificación.**

 **Les mando un fuerte abrazo y nos leeremos a la próxima.**

* * *

Continuará...


	8. Chapter 8: ¿Qué tiene él que amo tanto?

Capítulo 8: ¿Qué tiene él que amo tanto?

* * *

 ** _"Ella era todo lo que pensaba en el colegio de Londres. Mi vida en ese entonces era un completo desastre, pero me gustaba que en mi desastre ella siempre estuviera presente, pues me hacía sentir que tenía un motivo por el cual seguir ahí; me hacía reír y sonrojar, en pocas palabras me sentía completo. Existía una paz interior que yo desconocía cuando ella estaba cerca de mí, y aunque no pronunciáramos palabra alguna, pude sentir que era la indicada…"_**

Las palabras descritas en esa pequeña misiva, que no tenía remitente, hirieron aún más el dolorido corazón de Susana Marlowe, pues sabía que su novio había escrito todas esas palabras, el problema era que no tenía una fecha, para asegurase si fue antes de conocerse o después del accidente.

Cada pensamiento negativo invadía su cabeza, repitiéndose a ella misma que era sólo una carta sin enviar y que no importaba.

Cada que quería saber algo de su novio, Susana se dirigía a la habitación del joven, pero siempre se llevaba una sorpresa que le rompía el corazón. Para ese entonces la joven ya no se sentía completamente feliz, estaba amargada, pero sabía que no podía desquitar su odio hacia Terry porque eso haría que la dejara.

Susana se andaba en silla de ruedas por la casa, y en cuanto escuchó un portazo que venía desde la puerta principal, dejó la carta en su lugar y salió. Se encontró con su madre, quien estaba gritando como una loca mandona a sus sirvientes que era hora de preparad la cena.

— Susy, querida, ¿qué haces aquí? Creí que practicabas con el piano. — dijo la señora Marlowe con voz dulce al ver a su hija.

— Ya sabes que odio tocar el piano. — Contestó la joven con amargura.

— Pero, cariño, debes distraerte en algo…

— Ya te dije, odio el piano. Ya me iré a mi habitación, no cenaré hoy, así que no te molestes en mandar a nadie para preparar la cena. — Dijo Susana.

La madre de Susana cada vez más se daba cuenta de que su hija ya no necesitaba a Terry como su único remedio. Tiempo atrás, cuando recién Terry se había mudado a la casa de su Susana, el doctor había recomendado a la señora Marlowe que su hija necesitaría terapias con un psicólogo para poder ayudarla a salir adelante emocionalmente, pero la joven actriz sólo dijo que necesitaba de su nuevo novio para estar completamente feliz.

Nunca se imaginó el infierno que esto desataría.

Todas las expectativas que ella tenia de Terry junto a ella se habían desvanecido por completo cuando él sólo se la pasaba encerrado en una habitación, que claro, era una simple recamara de sirvientes, y no porque la señora Marlowe la hubiera escogido para él, sino que Terry mismo quiso eso. Con sus frías palabras había dicho que quería estar solo y sin que nadie lo molestara.

Era un caballero, pero ambas mujeres lo habían sacado ya de quicio. Susana era una mujer muy caprichosa, y con el accidente de volvió más exigente todavía. Al notar ella que Terry se alejaba más y más de ella, se comenzó a comportar de manera muy diferente. Ya no sonreía, siempre estaba muy seria y pocas veces llegaba a tomar bocado.

Al menos a Terry aún le quedaba el teatro. Después de regresar con Susana, cuando él estaba perdido en alcohol, estaba completamente seguro de que quería volver al teatro, pero sabía que también una de sus obligaciones era estar con ella, así que le pidió disculpas a ambas mujeres, en especial a la señora Marlowe que siempre lo miraba con odio.

Pero ya tenían dos años juntos, Susana estaba "contenta" de tenerlo a su lado, pero no era lo que quería, ella soñaba con que Terry sería un cariñoso novio y que la ayudaría a que su accidente se le olvidara fácilmente cuando estaba él con ella, sólo que las expectativas era demasiadas para la fea realidad. Para ese entonces, ni siquiera Eleanor Baker tenía la dicha de conocer a su nuera, ya que Terry nunca la mencionaba durante la cena.

Uno de los sueños más preciados para Susana era conocer a Eleanor, y supuso que después de estar años cerca de su hijo, éste se la presentaría, y de nuevo cayó en las expectativas. Terry no era muy amigo de su madre.

Susana estaba harta, después de llegar a su habitación cerró la puerta con delicadeza y comenzó de nuevo a llorar.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me quieres Terry? — Suplicaba ella mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. — Me sacrifiqué por ti, ¿y así me pagas?

Esto era un completo infierno para ella y sabía que no quería vivir más así.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

En el teatro de Holmes, los ensayos cada vez eran mayores, pues la fecha de estreno estaba por llegar, los nuevos actores estaban un poco estrenados ya que sería su primer estreno, pero de igual forma, según el director estaba quedando perfecto, pero había una persona que lo sacaba de quicio, Terry Grandchester.

Faltaban solo dos días para el estreno y aún el joven no ensayaba lo suficiente, según el director, pero según Terry tenía todo bajo control. Al menos los días que tenían ahí en Holmes, se había pasado bebiendo.

Además se había vuelto un poco inseguro: la prueba de las luces casi siempre se hacía hasta estar cerca del estreno, así que no ponía ni un pie en el escenario cuando los hombres que se encargaban de ello, estaban trabajando. Era obvio que todos lo comprendían, menos su director, pero al final terminó por acceder y ensayaban en uno de los camerinos del teatro, el más grande.

Todos se encontraban ahí, la hermosa Letty estaba más que nerviosa y aun faltaban más de 48 horas para el estreno, sólo que quería dar lo mejor de sí. Pero pensaba en Terry, ella había escuchado, por parte de Karen, que su novia Susana no lo dejaba ser, y que siempre estaba tratando de amarrarlo de alguna forma, conocía el accidente que sufrió ella, y por esa razón Letty admiraba más a Terry, ella solía decirse para sí misma que Terry merecía algo mejor.

Letty miraba, indiscretamente al joven, ya la mayor parte de sus compañeros lo habían notado, hasta que ella sintió las miradas pesadas de ellos y se puso completamente roja.

Al finalizar los ensayos, ya pasadas las doce, Terry siempre se quedaba sólo, meditando y todos sabían esto, así que pobre de aquel se le atreviera a cruzar por su camino. Pero Letty, se quedó observándolo por detrás de la puerta del camerino, ésta estaba entreabierta, y la joven no paraba de mirar su escultural figura. Terry sólo estaba parado mirando a la nada cuando de repente comenzó a actuar, gritando sus diálogos a la perfección. Letty nunca había visto en sus otros compañeros, ni siquiera en Karen, la pasión con la que Terry hablaba y se movía al mismo tiempo, la había cautivado, en definitiva estaba enamorada de él.

Karen era una persona muy inoportuna, pero amaba ver como Letty siempre observaba a Terry, y esa no era la excepción.

— ¿Disfrutando el espectáculo? — Preguntó Karen sonriendo maliciosamente.

Letty dio un leve salto, quedan frente a frente con Karen. Se llevó las manos a la boca y se le había helado la sangre.

— ¿Qué quieres, Karen? — Preguntó Letty con el sueño fruncido.

— Nada, pero no creo que a Terry le agrade una admiradora fisgona y además de acosadora. — Contestó Karen usando su tono de voz lleno de veneno. Pero luego soltó una risa divertida.

— Eres mala, Karen. — Dijo al fin la joven.

— Lo sé, es mi esencia, y lo que me hace ser única aquí. Pero te recomiendo que salgas ahora mismo de aquí si no le diré que lo mirabas. — Karen ahora se miraba enojada cuando amenazó a Letty.

La chica no hizo otra cosa más que obedecer.

Cuando ya se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos, Karen abrió la puerta del camerino, interrumpiendo a su mejor amigo.

— Pedí que me dejaran solo, idiota. — dijo Terry con fastidio.

— Pues no estabas tan solo cuando llegue aquí — Comentó Karen sonriendo.

Terry soltó un suspiro.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Dijo rendido al fin.

— Que me acompañes, te agradara venir, est…

— No. no volveré contigo a un bar, eres muy lambiscona, mentirosa y presumida, no me abras, Karen — Dijo el joven sin sumarle importancia.

Las palabras de Terry no sonaron muy hirientes para la joven actriz, pero había sentido un poco de coraje, aunque después trató de olvidar el tonto comentario, tenía un plan y el idiota de Terry no iba a estropearlo.

 _Enserio, señor Grandchester, sólo quería ayudar_. Pensó la joven.

— Como quieras, te estaré esperando en el bar de enfrente — Karen se dio la media vuelta y desapareció.

Terry soltó otro largo suspiro.

En la carta que había leído Karen, especificaba con letras mayusculas, el nombre de Candy, así que no dudó ni un momento más en hablar con Albert para que la ayudara, ya había conocido al padre adoptivo de la chica rubia y sus planes para que Terry se reencontrara con ella eran perfectos, si Terry no fuera un idiota.

* * *

 **Hola, hoy escribí un capítulo super cortito sobre las dos chicas (competencia de Candy) que también aman a Terry, es una pequeña introducción.**

 **Mando un saludo y un abrazo enorme a todas las chicas que me leen, enserio se los agradezco a todas con todo mi corazón.**

 **Disfruten su lectura.**


	9. Chapter 9: Una dama y un actor

**Hola, queridas lectoras, ¿cómo han estado? Ya sé que me tardé en subir capítulo, pero fue porque he estado muy ocupada por la escuela :C me ha quitado mucho tiempo. Bueno, este capítulo está abierto a muchas recomendaciones, o sea que lo puedo modificar si gustan, si así lo quieren me parecerá perfecto :3 porque sé que les encantó.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten :P**

* * *

Capítulo 9: Una dama y un actor.

Al día siguiente de la publicación del dichoso periódico que había arruinado los planes de Candy, ésta se había encargado de mandar una carta con asunto urgente hacia la mansión de los O'Brien, se suponía que Edward Foster estaba tomando unas vacaciones en casa de sus tíos, así que tendría que recibir dicha carta.

En ella, Candy especificaba que había sido víctima de una trampa, de nuevo, pero que ya estaba todo solucionado. Edward no contestó la misiva, estaba un poco triste y decepcionado, pero entendió que no fue culpa de su amada, entonces, él mismo decidió ir al Hotel donde Candy y sus amigos estaban hospedados.

En el lobby del hotel, se encontraban los dos hermanos Legan, se estaban peleando por una simple cosa: los dos querían salir pero los dos querían conducir el auto de la tía abuela. Edward los reconoció de inmediato pero ni siquiera pensó en acercarse, su primera impresión fue que Eliza era una niña muy tonta y Neal un chico serio. No eran de su agrado.

En cuanto Eliza se percató de que el joven se encontraba ahí, se quedó callada, incluso Neal trató de llamar de nuevo su atención, hasta que notó lo que le estaba pasando a su hermana, no hizo otra cosa más que poner los ojos en blanco.

— No puedo creer que ahora te guste ese —. Le dijo Neal con fastidio.

— Por supuesto, es un caballero; no como tú, Neal. — Contestó Eliza con su voz chillona.

Neal de nuevo puso los ojos en blanco. Pero sin decir nada, se alejó de ella, ya no quería salir del hotel y se devolvió a su habitación.

El joven Legan se la estaba pasando de lo peor, y más desde que Candy había rechazado de la manera más cruel a su compromiso, desde entonces no quería saber nada de nadie, era como si su vida ya estuviera apagada y no tendría más motivos. Es por eso que se la pasaba encerrado siempre, sino estaba con Eliza, haciéndole la vida imposible también, recalcado que jamás iba a encontrar un novio decente.

Eliza, por su parte no era nada disimulada, siempre que podía o había fiestas en su casa, lo primero que hacía era llevar a un joven diferente, y siempre los presentaba como sus amigos, aunque a Neal no lo engañaba, según él, ya hacia tiempo que Eliza no era una dama decente ni mucho menos pura.

Pero era feliz, o bueno, eso decía ella, desde que Terry la rechazó por milésima vez, se dijo así misma que no volvería a ser la sombra de Candy y que si se ponía de nuevo por su camino ella se encargaría de nuevo de hacerla sufrir, costara lo que le costara.

Y esta era la oportunidad perfecta.

Eliza había notado, desde el primer día que los vio juntos, que Edward Foster estaba interesado en Candy de una forma romántica y no sólo de amigos, entonces, sin que nadie se enterase, ni siquiera Neal, habló con la tía abuela, y le había dicho que Edward era su interés romántico, que lo quería para ella, para casarse con él. La tía abuela quedó fascinada con la idea, sólo había un pequeño detalle: aún no sabían cómo Eliza se iba a acercar a él sin que Candy los interrumpiera.

Elroy sabía que Edward estaba enamorado de su sobrina rubia, pero no le importaba, ya que Eliza siempre había sido su favorita, y en ese caso, Eliza le pedía algo mucho más exigente que otras veces, pero no sería la excepción, iba a cumplir su capricho y estaba satisfecha porque Albert no iba a intervenir con eso.

Al ver a Edward parado en el lobby del hotel, estando solo, Eliza se acercó, no lo dudó por un momento.

— Hola — . Saludó la joven con una enorme sonrisa.

— Hola… ¿tú eres? — . Edward estaba confundido, la chica era amable con él.

— Me llamo Eliza Legan, soy de las familias más ricas de America y miembro de la familia Ardley. — Alardeó como si su vida dependiera de ello.

— Lo sé, no recordaba tu nombre. Mucho gusto, soy Edward. — El joven extendió su mano para estrechar la mano de Eliza.

Al ver este gesto, Eliza hizo una mueca, no esperaba que un caballero sólo le estrechara la mano, sino que le depositara un beso cálido. Pero sin reprochar, aceptó el saludo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Edward? ¿Por qué no vino Patty contigo? ¿Alguna vez te dijo que solíamos ser muy amigas en el colegio en Londres? — Eliza soltaba pregunta tras pregunta.

Edward trataba de no parecer grosero y de no carcajearse enfrente de la joven, pues según Patty y los demás, Eliza siempre había sido muy hipócrita. Entonces se estaba dando cuenta de que era verdad, no sólo porque sus amigos lo trataron de salvar de la arpía de Eliza, ya lo habían advertido.

— Lo siento, Eliza, Patty nunca habló de ti —. Contestó él controlando sus ganas de soltarse una carcajada.

— Que chica, quizá lo habrá olvidado. Eramos inseparables — Continuó diciendo con más labia. — Apuesto que tampoco te contó la vez que casi la expulsan por culpa de Candy.

Ante todo lo que decía Eliza, Edward parecía estar mareado, pero en realidad, no le interesaba mucho que las cosas pasadas, sobre todo las de Candy, se las contara una chica que claramente tenía envidia de Patty y las demás.

— No, lo siento —. Contestó Edward con frialdad.

— Eres de pocas palabras, y no deberías salir con Candy, es una muy mala influencia, siempre desobedece las reglas. Además, solía ser sirvienta en mi mansión de Lakewood. Y no sólo eso, robaba las joyas de mamá, después de eso tuvo la suerte de que Albert la adoptara, quien sabe por qué, pero a mí me parece que…

— Eliza, gracias — Dijo una voz femenina detrás de ella. — Yo me encargaré del resto, si te parece.

Era Candy, que ya había bajado después de que uno de los mayordomos la llamara.

Ella sonreía como solía hacerlo, y había escuchado claramente todo lo que decía Eliza, sólo que no le había importado, que sabía que la mayor parte era cierta, sólo que no era lo correcto que Edward escuchara de esa manera su pasado.

— Verás, Ed, fui su dama de compañía por un tiempo, después de eso, pasé a ser una de las sirvientas de su casa y finalmente una dama de establo, cuidaba los caballos en casa de Eliza, hasta que Albert me adoptó con el nombre del tío abuelo William. Eso era todo —. Candy seguía sonriendo.

Edward estaba muy sorprendido, demasiada información en un rato y no sabía qué responder. Así que sólo agachó la cabeza, por ser uno de los motivos por los cuales las chicas se estaban peleando.

— Eres una mentirosa —. Le dijo Eliza a Candy, quien ya se estaba hartando de nuevo. — ¿Por qué no le dices que mataste a Anthony? ¿O que me quitaste a Terry? Maldita zorra.

Candy tenía paciencia, y conocía perfectamente a Eliza, pero ya no iba a llorar cada que ésta la insultaba, ahora estaba parada frente a la chica que siempre la había molestado y no pensó ni un momento más en seguir la discusión, era obvio que Eliza nunca la iba a dejar en paz, y seguirle la pelea era un cuento de nunca acabar. Candy estaba parada, y no dijo más, sólo le regaló una sonrisa mientras con la mirada le decía a Edward que todo estaba bien. Ya no iba a llorar, Eliza no le iba a arruinar sus vacaciones. Ya no.

— Que tengas bonita tarde, Eliza. — Se despidió la joven y tomó a Edward del guante para dirigirse a la salida.

Eliza dio una patada al piso, llena de frustración, quería arrancarse el cabello de puro coraje, pero se controló y salió huyendo de la escena.

Candy estaba tranquila, pero Edward seguía muy confundido. Al verlo, la joven sólo soltó una pequeña risa.

Habían llegado a un parque que estaba cerca del hotel, Candy pensó que sería una buena idea sentarse ahí y platicar de lo que había pasado.

— No te preocupes, Ed, nunca aceciné a nadie y nunca le quité el novio a nadie, Eliza mal interpretó las cosas —. Candy agachó la cabeza de sólo recordar.

Edward lo notó. Tomó su barbilla para poder mirarla a los ojos. Algo tenía Ed que hacía que Candy sintiera paz interna, y sin pensarlo, la joven se abalanzó sobre él y le dio un abrazo.

Al percatarse de esto, Edward sonrió de oreja a oreja, estaba muy contento y sintió que su corazón dio un vuelco, era Candy, la chica del cual se había enamorado quien lo abrazaba. Pero la felicidad le duró poco cuando miró que ella estaba triste.

— ¿Por qué llorabas la otra noche Candy? — Preguntó el joven con voz dulce.

Candy recordó que la noche en la que se encontraron, había estado llorando por las emociones que Karen había vuelto a despertar en ella. Candy se dijo así misma que nunca volvería a hablar del asunto con nadie, ni siquiera con Albert. Edward era un opción menos porque sabía los sentimientos de él hacía ella. Era imposible contestar esa pregunta sin lastimarlo y sin mentir.

— Edward, eres muy buena persona, no mereces estar con una chica como yo. — Dijo mientras su voz se apagaba. — Verás que sí soy un desastre, hasta la tía abuela lo sabe.

Candy soltó una risita.

— Yo no te veo así, eres muy buena, Candy…

— ¿Alguna vez te dije que siempre desobedecía a mis superiores? ¿O que huí del Colegio en Londres? — Ahora Candy sonaba divertida, y esperó a que el chico respondiera.

Él sólo negó con la cabeza mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, pensó que sólo eran locuras y travesuras de una niña.

— Así era yo. — Contestó como si se sintiera muy orgullosa de serlo.

Los dos comenzaron a reír.

— No me interesa tu "oscuro" pasado, Candy, me interesa tu presente. — Comentó Edward con más seriedad. — Sé que eso te atormenta, y por eso llorabas.

Candy esbozó una sonrisa, no era lo que quería hacer, pero no estaba mintiendo, Edward estaba suponiendo así que no era una mentira que venía directamente de ella. Asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Quieres caminar un poco más Edward? Quiero conocer esta ciudad, hacerlo de noche fue una mala idea. — Dijo Candy quien sonrío.

Edward no dijo nada, sólo le ofreció el brazo para que ella lo tomara.

Así comenzaron a andar sin decir nada, pero no se sentía como un silencio incomodo, ambos estaban en paz. O al menos Candy, Edward por su parte se seguía poniendo nervioso al no poder decir nada, sentía que la aburría, pero no podía sacar un tema nuevo, era tan bella que siempre se le olvidaba cómo hablarle o de qué cosas hablarle.

Al caminar, se adentraron al centro de la ciudad, donde ya se encontraba mucha gente feliz; como ya se acercaban las fiestas de diciembre, muchas personas llevaban enormes regalos, la mayoría, eran de familias adineradas. A Candy le parecía raro ver la navidad más calurosa, pero así era Florida.

Era medio día y el sol quemaba más que un verano en Illinois. Aunque Candy se había preparado para el calor, no lo soportaba mucho.

— ¿Qué te parece si vamos por un helado, Ed? — Propuso la joven.

Edward sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

— Conozco un buen lugar, está por aquí cerca. — Edward la tomó de la mano.

Ambos están contentos, así que llegaron riendo al lugar.

Al llegara la heladería, Candy se imaginaba que sería un lugar más infantil, pero era todo lo contrario. Parecía una sala de té, de esas que están en Inglaterra, pero multiplicado por veinte, además de que era sumamente elegante. Ella no podía negarse, pero le gustó el lugar. Así que sólo sonrió.

— Aquí venía de niño, cuando mis padres se quedaban en casa, yo venía de vacaciones con Patty. Sus padres siempre nos traían acá, y para mí era lo mejor, era lo que esperaba todo el año. — Decía Edward a quien le brillaban los ojos.

— Qué bonito recuerdo. Es muy especial para ti. — Dijo Candy — Supongo que…

No era la fachada del lugar lo que había impresionado a Candy, eran esos hermosos ojos azules que todavía no se percataban de que ella estaba ahí. Se quedó inmóvil, sin poder decir nada, sólo quería lanzarse contra él para abrazarlo y no soltarlo jamás. Pero no podía, no le respondían sus músculos. Hubo un momento en el que no sintió ni sus piernas y aunque estaba despierta, ella juraba que estaba sumergida en el más precioso sueño.

Por el otro lado, el joven actor, estaba sumamente distraído, pues había aceptado acompañar a Letty a conocer la ciudad, según ella con la excusa de que quería hablar antes de una presentación con el mejor actor del grupo. Aunque, después, él se dio cuenta de que había sido un engaño y ya no supo que hacer más que acompañarla en lo que restaba del viaje.

Pero sintió una fuerte mirada, así que volteó, y la miró ahí. Ahí estaba ella, no era un sueño, realmente la había visto pasearse por las calles de Florida. Era Candy, su hermosa Candy. Terry pudo sentir como su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y las manos le sudaron. No sabía qué debía hacer, pero tanto ella como él, se acercaron.

No eran sus cuerpos los que hacían que se movieran, eran sus corazones, habían estado tanto tiempo si verse, sin siquiera saber un poco de ambos.

Al estar frente a frente, Terry alzó una mano, para poder abrazarla, pero se detuvo, no sabía qué iba a pasar después de eso, pero estaba seguro de que no la solitaria, no quería que se fuera de nuevo.

— Terry — Susurró ella.

— Estás aquí — Dijo él.


	10. Chapter 10: Dos amantes corazones 1

**Hola, hola. Qué tal?**

 **He regresado, bueno estoy feliz de haber escrito esto.**

 **Espero les guste tanto como a mí. Enserio me alegra mucho leer**

 **los comentarios que me dejan, aunque algunos no los puedo responder.**

 **Sepan que sí los leo, es lo mejor.**

 **En fin, para la próxima juro que les responderé al final de cada**

 **capítulo** **.**

 **Qué disfruten este hermoso cap.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 10: Dos amantes corazones_**

 ** _Parte 1_**

* * *

Candy y Terry habían olvidado por completo que estaban acompañados, no le daban importancia a eso, sino a cosas de mejores, habían pasado al menos tres años sin saber uno del otro, tanto tiempo sin comunicación ni siquiera sabían qué había pasado con la vida del otro durante todo ese tiempo.

El joven actor sólo pensaba en lo feliz que se sentía en ese momento, pero no podía abrazarla, era como si todo el peso de Susana y sus problemas le impidieran seguir, por esa parte estaba un poco molesto y triste.

Por su parte, Candy pensaba en la promesa que se habían hecho, que los dos serían felices sin importar qué, a pesar de estar lejos. Pero ella miró, a su adorado Terry, toda la tristeza que en sus ojos reflejaban, era como si una cortina estuviera cubriendo los hermosos ojos azules, entristeció de sólo pensar que no era muy feliz del todo, a pesar de seguir en el teatro.

— Terry, eres tú…— Candy volvió a susurrar.

Las palabras le salían de la boca solas, sin pensarlo, estaba muy emocionada y no podía decir más que sólo pronunciar el nombre de Terry.

— Candy…

Los dos ya estaban suficientemente cerca, pero había algo que impedía que se abrazaran. Ambos estaban atónitos, pero se sentían contentos.

— Oye, Candy — dijo Edward sacando a los jóvenes de su transe. — ¿qué pasa?

Candy no contestó de inmediato, pero miró a Terry por última vez para procesar lo que había pasado. Terry también echó una mirada a Edward, esto le provocó un vuelco en el corazón, como sí alguien hubiera disparado con un arma.

— Edward, no pasa nada. — Afirmó Candy sin más que decir.

Edward echó también una mirada a Terry, mostrando inseguridad, sólo arrugó su frente y trató de que no pareciera tan molesto. Sacó sus propias conclusiones y era más que obvio que ellos dos se conocían desde antes. Era un reencuentro.

— Hola, soy Edward. — El joven ofreció su mano a Terry.

Terry no sabía si tomar la mano de Edward, para empezar, ¿quién era ese tipo? ¿El esposo de Candy? No era tonto, hasta hace tres años había leído en una nota del periódico que Candy había estado comprometida, y esa había sido la razón por la cual los había dejado de leer. No quería saber más de ella, no quería leer como la vida de su ama cambiaba y menos con un marido a un lado. Era tormentoso de sólo pensarlo.

Sin decir nada, Terry tomó la mano de Edward, ambos se dieron cuenta de que no eran del agrado del otro, un tipo de conexión negativa.

Por otro lado, la distraída de Letty, quien se dio cuenta muy tarde de lo que estaba sucediendo, ella ya tenía su helado en la mano, pero cuando se dio cuenta de la escena sintió un poco de nerviosismo. Así que se acercó.

— Terry, ¿qué pasa? — Letty le llamó la atención tomándolo del brazo.

Edward quien estaba un poco molesto, miró a la chica, al menos fueron unos cuantos segundos, para después no prestarle atención, y seguir con la mirada retando a Terry.

— Letty, no pasa nada, me he encontrado con una vieja amiga, Candy. — Contestó Terry con voz dulce.

Candy miró también a la chica, y su admirable belleza le había llamado la atención; No era Susana quien estaba con Terry, así que supuso que era un amiga solamente.

— Mucho gusto. — Dijo Candy regalándole una sonrisa.

— Hola, yo soy Letty… y ¿tú eres? — Se dirigió a Edward.

— Me llamo Edward Foster, mucho gusto, Letty. — Contestó saliendo de un trance en el que se encontraba.

El silencio incomodo empezó a invadir el ambiente.

Candy agachó la cabeza, nunca había estado en una situación similar, y nada la había preparado para eso, y menos si se trataba de Terry. Terry la miró, a él parecía no importarle el silencio ni la negatividad que le trasmitía Edward, él sólo veía a su amada chica, estaba a centímetros de ella y eso lo ponía muy feliz. Candy ahora lo miró, y cuando se dio cuenta de que él tenía su mirada puesta en ella, se sonrojó y sonrió.

Edward claramente sabía que Terry no era un viejo amigo de Candy, así que los celos lo invadieron de repente.

— Candy, debemos irnos. — Dijo rompiendo el silencio.

— ¿Qué? No he tomado un helado. — Contestó ella un poco indignada.

— ¿Podemos acompañarlos? Terry yo venimos aquí porque estábamos aburridos en el hotel. — Sugirió Letty con mucha emoción.

— Habla por ti — murmuro Terry molesto.

— Supongo que podemos quedarnos, Edward y yo tampoco teníamos nada que hacer. — Dijo Candy sonriendo de contenta.

Eso había sido un golpe bajo por parte de las dos chicas, y había parecido que se habían puesto de acuerdo mentalmente para atormentar a los dos hombres. Pero ya habían dicho la última palabra, las dos estaban felices y no había nada que podían hacer.

Las horas habían pasado, Letty le contó a Candy todo lo que había hecho para entrar al grupo de teatro, había mencionado que una de sus inspiraciones era la mismísima Eleanor Baker, por eso siempre estaba cerca de Terry… Aunque eso no se lo creyó el joven actor, sólo escuchaba sus palabras, y Candy estaba maravillada. En sí, le recordaba un poco a Terry cuando le había confesado que quería ser actor.

Terry se estaba aburriendo de sólo escuchar la historia que Letty les contaba a todos, una vez más, así que se levantó de su lugar y salió de la tienda de Helados. Edward también estaba aburrido, miró el movimiento de su contrincante pero no lo iba a seguir. Prefirió estar resguardando a su amada Candy.

Candy no supo qué hacer en ese momento, Terry había salido, había huido como siempre, pero ella ya estaba acostumbrada a su comportamiento tan bipolar, así que no le sumó tanta importancia y siguió escuchando a Letty.

— Letty, yo… tengo que hablar con Terry. — Soltó Candy.

Ed y Letty se sorprendieron, la chica no dijo nada, sólo asintió con la cabeza, pues se sintió un poco amenazada, aún no conocía la relación que ellos dos habían tenido antes. Mientras Edward, entendió con la mirada de Candy, que era necesario y sólo la miró regalándole una sonrisa.

Candy salió del lugar buscando con la mirada al joven inglés, pero notó que ya se estaba ocultando el sol, quizá un problema con la tía abuela, pero ya no importaba. — Ya me has encontrado, pequeña pecosa. — Dijo Terry sonriendo como siempre.

— Terry — Se quejó la rubia, pero se sintió muy feliz — ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?

— Ya sabía que me ibas a seguir. — Le dijo tan seguro de sí.

— ¡Pero qué grosero! — Candy se llevó las manos a la boca y se sonrojó.

Terry se echó a reír.

— Eres un tonto. Creí que por volvernos a ver… sería más… — Candy no sabía si decir aquellas palabras que querían salir de su corazón.

— ¿Más romántico? — Supuso el joven.

Candy sólo lo miró, no le confirmó nada, aunque era lo que realmente quería decir, pero no le contestó. Hubo un silencio.

— Yo también. — Confesó Terry.

— Te estás burlando. — Lo acusó la joven.

Terry se veía serio ahora, durante mucho tiempo se había sentido con mucha presión, y en ese momento sintió como si nada de eso existiera, como si ni las personas existieran, sólo estaba él y ella. Se sentía en paz, y si no fuera porque conocía bien a la pecosa, le hubiera dolido la acusación; no había hablado tan enserio en su vida.

— No, ya nos había pasado una vez, ¿lo olvidas? — Preguntó Terry con tristeza.

Continuará…


	11. Chapter 10: Dos amantes corazones 2

Hace unos años, en un reencuentro con Terry, Candy había estado soñando cómo sería cuando lo viera, esperaba muchas cosas y no sucedió así. Esta vez, era diferente, los dos ya no eran más que viejos conocidos, pero ambos sintieron como sus corazones resonaron al encontrarse de nuevo.

Candy hizo una mueca de disgusto, no le gustaba para nada que Terry estuviera triste, lo notaba, pero no podía decir nada. Quería abrazarlo, pero no podía hacerlo. ¿Por qué sufría tanto?

 _Me prometiste que serías feliz, Terry, has roto la promesa._ Pensó Candy muy triste.

— Terry… — se quejó ella, luego le regaló una sonrisa. — ¿Cómo estás, Terry?

Esa sonrisa, esa hermosa sonrisa… Terry no paraba de mirarla, ¿cómo era posible que siguiera de pie frente a ella? Juraba que no sentía las piernas. Y su sonrisa, esa que lo hacía sentir mucho mejor con sólo verla.

— Estoy bien, pecosa. — Contestó él sonriendo — De hecho, más que bien.

— ¿Enserio? — Candy se mostró alegre, como si de una niña se tratase. — Quiero saber…

— Soy feliz, si es lo que quieres saber.

No se esperaba esa respuesta, pero como siempre Terry había sido un hombre que no mostraba sus sentimientos tan fácilmente, le creyó, sólo para no discutir, pues de todos modos lo dijo con tal seguridad que pudo ser cierto… en algunas partes.

Al igual que Terry, Candy estaba muy feliz, lo tenía muy cerca, no era un sueño, el hombre del cuál siempre había estado enamorada estaba de nuevo frente a ella, no podía pedir más a Dios. Por años, había rogado a Dios que se volvieran a encontrar, al menos una vez más. Estaba que brincaba de contenta… sólo había un inconveniente, no podían estar juntos.

— Candy… ¿cómo estás? — Preguntó el joven queriendo saber más allá de eso. — Quiero decir… qué ha pasado contigo, hace tanto que no sé de ti.

Terry parecía más apenado que interesado, pues sentía como una falta de respeto hacía ella.

— Yo me encuentro bien, Terry.

— Supongo, ese esposo tuyo ha de conocerte muy bien…

— ¡¿ESPOSO?! ¿Acaso eres tonto? Terry, no estoy casada. — Contestó una Candy más que sorprendida.

Esa era una pregunta que a Terry le inquietaba, pero al menos obtuvo una respuesta mucho más que esperada. Desde que la había visto con él, sintió que debía salir corriendo, regresar y golpear al "esposo" de candy. No era la mejor idea que había tenido, además ni derecho tenía de hacerlo.

Todo se volvió tranquilo entonces. Pero, qué debía decir Terry entonces, él estaba con Susana, no tenía ni siquiera un derecho de preguntar a Candy esas cosas, nunca le había pertenecido, y menos ahora.

— Eso me sorprende. La última vez que leí un periódico decía que te habías comprometido, Candy. Como no quise saber nada más de ti, por orgullo y enojo, supuse que al final sí te habías casado. Al verte con ese tal Edward, lo confirmé —. Explicó el joven.

— Supusiste mal. Yo jamás he estado comprometida. — Contestó ella indignada. — No era mi problema que no quisieras saber más de esta pecosa.

Candy cruzó los brazos. Pensaba que de dónde habría sacado esa nota aquella noticia, no lo recordaba, además, Candy también había dejado de leer los periódicos, casi por la misma razón que Terry. En ese caso ella tampoco se dio cuenta de aquella nota, pero trataba de recordar porqué… y con quien había estado comprometida; hasta que recordó a su admirador más tonto: Neal.

Cuando pudo recordar quién era el susodicho prometido, ella se echó a reír.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso, pecosa? — Preguntó él.

— Verás, Terry, estaba tratando de recordar quien fue " mi prometido" según tu nota. ¿Recuerdas al tonto de Neal? — Candy esperó respuesta.

— Mmmm… ¿ese niño consentido? Dime que es una broma.

— No lo fue. Al principio no me resultó gracioso, ya que me engañaron los hermanos Legan… y no sólo ellos, mi tía abuela y la madre de esos dos. — Informó la rubia hablando como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Terry hizo una mueca. No sabía que decir, era demasiado. No podía ser posible que Candy hubiera sentido lo mismo que lo que él estaba sintiendo en ese momento, era horrible lo que le habían hecho, pero ¿por qué? Seguían siendo muy crueles con ella, a pesar de todo… a pesar de que según él, él sólo sería una carga para ella.

 _Candy, perdoname…_ Pensaba Terry.

— ¿Qué tienes? — Candy sacó a Terry de sus pensamientos.

— Albert está contigo, ¿cierto? — De nuevo quiso saber.

— Sí. Él me ha salvado desde entonces.

El sonido de la campanilla que estaba pegada a la puerta de la heladería, los sacó de su platica. No se habían dado cuenta de la hora qué era, y tampoco de que había transcurrido tiempo. Letty salió disparada para con Terry, se puso a su costado, y jalando le decía:

— Tenemos que irnos, es demasiado tarde.

Terry miró con desesperanza a su amada, pero Letty tenía razón, era hora de los ensayos, y Robbert no se lo perdonaría, Candy entendió y sólo le dijo adiós con la mano, Terry no hizo nada, se fue a un lado de Letty. Mientras se alejaban, Edward ya estaba a un lado de la pecosa, sonriente, lo cual extra a la joven.

— Edward, lo lamento mucho. De nuevo nada salió como esperábamos. — Dijo Candy muy decepcionada.

— No es nada, Candy. Estoy feliz de que estés feliz. Te tengo una sorpresa, — comenzó a decir — pero será hasta mañana.

Candy sonrió.

— Entiendo. Mañana será. — Dijo ella.

Edward y Candy empezaron a caminar, las calles se comenzaban a llenar de gente de nuevo, como era costumbre en el centro de Florida, pues era la hora en la que las parejas salían, y los padres de familia salían de su trabajo.

Para Candy era muy raro que eso pasara, en Chicago las personas eran un poco más asustadizas, y más con el asunto de la guerra que apenas estaba comenzando. Era como un sueño estar en Florida, como si nada malo ocurriese fuera de.

Candy estaba feliz. Terry estaba cerca de ella, pero no podía dejar de pensar, que él tenía una nueva responsabilidad: Susana.

* * *

 **Hola buenas noches, espero se encuentren muy bien. He aquí la segunda parte de este capítulo, este es el final del capítulo 10. Es un poco corto, pero apenas comienza esta historia. Candy y Terry están muy felices ahora y no saben lo que les espera... una serie de eventos jaja.**

 **Espero disfruten de su lectura.**

 **Les mando muchos besos a cada una de mis lectoras.**

 **Muchas gracias por leerme.**


	12. Chapter 11: Un Plan, dos planes

**Hola, regrese, no tardé mucho en volver. Tengo los dedos un poco fríos de tanto escribir. Les dejo ahora el capítulo 11, algo donde se desatarán varios problemas para la mayoría de los personajes. Espero que me entiendan, por donde va esta historia. Espero les agrade. Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios siempre los leo. Saludos.**

 **Esperen por más, por favor, y no desesperen, esto tendrá un final como el que todas soñamos.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 11: Un plan, dos planes._**

* * *

En el mediodía del 15 de diciembre, Albert había llegado con una noticia espectacular para toda la familia; había comprado una casa de campo, esto con el fin de tener a toda su familia con la cuál esperaba pasar Navidad.

La tía abuela no tenía idea de los planes de su sobrino, pero no reprochó, sabía lo que William esta haciendo así que qué más podía decirle. Por un lado estaba contenta por que dejarían el hotel y Candy ya no sería más algo que vigilar. Además que ya no serían más el centro de atención.

Candy estaba que regentaba de alegría, por fin tendrían un espacio para compartir en familia, en Florida, se suponía que la casa era más pequeña que la mansión en Lakewood y mucho más pequeña que la mansión de Chicago. Así que supuso, que al fin serían una familia normal. Claro que no expresó esa idea frente a la tía abuela, sino un buen reclamo hubiera recibido.

Eliza y Neal siempre pasaban desapercibidos. Eliza sólo hizo una mueca, pues sabía que nada de ellos les iba a pertenecer, pero mientras estuviera la tía abuela, tendrían algo de protección al menos. Ya que Eliza se sentía menospreciada por Albert, a pesar de ser parientes, pero era obvio, él siempre había estado muy al pendiente de Candy, como lo hacía todo el mundo a su al rededor; por eso, ya no esperaba nada de él.

No pasó nada de tiempo para cuando ya estaban instalados, cada quien en sus habitaciones, y tal como lo había previsto Candy, era una casa más pequeña, en cierta parte era como siempre había soñado su casa… cuando se imaginaba una vida a un lado de Terry… y por un momento, se visualizo de nuevo así. Pero rápidamente sacó esa idea de su cabeza.

— Candy, debes sacar esos pensamientos impuros de tu cabeza … — Se regañó a sí misma golpeandose.

Annie y Archie, quien iban detrás de ella, cuando llegaron a la casa de campo, intercambiaron miradas. La noche anterior no habían sabido nada de ella, aunque sabían que iba a salir con Edward.

Se habían pasado hasta la tarde acomodando las pocas cosas que cargaban en su respectivas habitaciones. Annie y Candy decidieron compartir habitaciones por el momento (aunque la casa tenía muchas habitaciones), pues decían que era como estar de nuevo en su querido Hogar de Pony. Para eso la tía abuela les hizo un mohín, y Eliza y Neal se rieron como dos locos. Claro que a Albert le fascinaba la idea.

Como se había pasado toda la tarde dando un recorrido por toda la casa, a Albert se le había olvidado por un momento un asunto que había dejado pendiente; George, quien también estaba ahí, había recibido las ordenes de quedarse en la oficina por si algún inconveniente se presentaba.

Candy no sabía por qué Albert salía tanto, se suponía que las vacaciones eran para relajarse y alejarse del trabajo, para esto, la rubia entristeció, pues en cierta parte lo extrañaba mucho, aunque le estaba enormemente agradecida por todo lo que estaba haciendo… Pensaba que por algo había traído a la tía abuela, y no, no era para traer más problemas y que tuvieran algo qué hacer, sino para hacerla ver que Candy era un amor. El problema se presentó cuando ella llegó con sus dos sobrinos favoritos.

Era deprimente pensar, que aún a pesar de estar cerca y vivir juntos, Candy se sentía muy alejada de Albert.

— ¿Qué le pasa a Albert? — Volvió a hablar sola.

Sólo vio como Albert se alejaba en un auto con su chofer.

— Estoy segura que no es por trabajo, algo trae entre manos. — Dijo la rubia.

La casa de campo no quedaba muy cerca del centro de la ciudad como lo estaba el Hotel, así que era por eso que Albert iba que volaba en ese auto. No hacía mucho que se había vuelto a encontrar con Karen Klaiss, además, no fue una casualidad como la primera vez que se encontraron. Su segundo encuentro había quedado planeado, y es por eso que Albert volvió a salir sin avisar, ni siquiera a Candy le había informado.

Karen había quedado fascinada con él, le encantaba pasar las tardes con él, antes de los ensayos, y lo mejor de todo es que nadie sabía de dichos encuentros. No era que tuvieran mucho saliendo, pero a veces se veían dos o tres veces en un día, algo había crecido entre esos dos desde el primer momento en el que se vieron.

Además, Albert estaba interesado en una propuesta que según tenía Karen, ese era su motivo por el cual la vería ese tarde del 15 de diciembre.

Hace unos días Karen había descubierto una carta de Terry, ella lo leyó aun sabiendo que era correspondencia privada, y supo que algo estaba mal con él. Karen siempre lo había visto como un muchacho desastroso consigo mismo, y en el momento en que volvió al grupo, se compadeció de él, sabía que tenía problemas por culpa de Susana y desde entonces le fue muy leal, a pesar de que Terry no quería saber nada de nadie.

Karen sabía que él aun estaba enamorado de Candy en cuanto leyó la carta, un golpe bajo, tanto como para Susana como para Terry… Susana, decía Karen, era una torpe niña que sólo había traído desgracias por su estupidez, además, siempre había ganado los mejores papeles por ser una llorona, nunca por trabajo o esfuerzo.

Claro que Albert no sabía todo eso, Karen no era tonta, para nada iba a hablar mal de otra mujer frente a un caballero, eso era otro asunto que ella quería resolver frente a frente con Susana, independiente de querer defender a Terry.

Albert y Karen se frecuentaban en un café que estaba cerca del teatro en el que ensayaba el grupo Stanford. Y era hora de verse.

— ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme, Karen? — Preguntó Albert un tanto curioso, pues son había dejado de pensar en eso.

— Tu conoces a Candy, más que nadie, eso creo. Y yo conozco un poco a Terry… esto no te lo dije porque pensé que tomarías mala idea de mí — comenzó a decir Karen —, pero la otra noche, leí una carta de Terry…

Albert se sorprendió.

— Eso no se hace, Karen. — Le dijo el joven decepcionado.

— No, sé que estuvo mal, pero encontré algo. Siempre creí que Terry había dejado sus problemas atrás cuando regreso al grupo de teatro, pero supe que no fue así cuando leí el destinatario. Estaba su nombre calcado ahí, supe que Terry lo había escrito con tanta dulzura que lo pude sentir… — Karen esperó a que Albert dijera algo, pero no lo hizo así que continuó. — Era para Candy.

Albert no mostró ninguna emoción, pareciera ser que ya se lo esperaba, sólo cruzó los brazos y esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica… algo que nunca nadie había percibido.

— Entiendo tu punto hasta ahora, Karen. Sé que aprecias mucho a Terry, pero él y Candy decidieron estar separados. Yo no soy nadie para hacerlos sufrir otra vez. — Dijo Albert con tanta seriedad.

— Yo sé que tú harías cualquier cosa por Candy, y que más que nada te importa su felicidad. ¿O me equivoco? — Karen esperó de nuevo pero no obtuvo respuesta — Además, ¿qué haces aquí en Florida? Fue por ella.

— Claro que fue por ella, Candy tiene una de sus más queridas amigas aquí en Florida, y aproveché que estaba en negocios. — Albert sonrió satisfecho — No puedo hacerle pasar un disgusto así de grande, Karen, lo siento mucho; no puedo ser parte de tu plan malvado.

— ¿Plan malvado? — La actriz se había ofendido — ¿Lo ves así? ¡Pues no!

Karen había alzado la voz, tanto que llamó la atención de los demás comensales.

— De lo poco que he aprendido de ti es que odias a Susana Marlowe, tu quieres que Terry la deje. Candy no será el eslabón débil, y la conozco… Ella ya tomó su decisión.

Albert nunca había hablado con tal seriedad, no desde que Karen lo conocía. Pero la chica estaba que se moría de coraje, ese chico la había llamado malvada y por si fuera poco, era tan inteligente que dedujo todo tan perfectamente, como si Karen fuera tan transparente.

— No era mi intención hacer sufrir a Candy y Terry, al contrario, quería que se volvieran a ver. Es obvio que se aman, sólo un estúpido lo negaría. — Karen acusó a Albert, y fue su turno de sonreír con tal satisfacción.

Albert había caído en su juego, así que sonrió de contento.

— Como tu lo dijiste, no deseo otra cosa más que la felicidad de mi Candy, ella lo es todo para mí. Pero si estás tan segura de que ellos sólo se reencontraran y de ahí no pasara nada, te apoyaré en tu plan. — Concluyó el joven.

— ¡Hecho!

Albert sabía que no iba a resultar nada bien, tenía miedo de que Candy volviera a sufrir, y no sólo ella, Terry sufriría igual o peor, pero qué podía hacer… Algo le decía por dentro que las cosas debían ser así, que dejara que las cosas pasaran y ver lo que deparaba el futuro, pero no quería a Candy como las pruebas del destino. Pero ya había aceptado con Karen a crear un plan donde ellos dos se reencontraran. Si algo salía mal, Candy no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Al finalizar su charla, ambos quedaron muy satisfechos con su dichoso plan. Y esperarían el 24 de diciembre con muchas ansias.

La tía abuela se había vuelto a encontrar con su amigo Hoffman para las tardes a la hora del té, se había vuelto una relajante rutina.

Y esa tarde Eliza interrumpió su paz.

Había entrado a la sala donde se encontraban los viejos haciendo un ruido que la tía abuela consideró como infernal, s quejó en voz alta.

— ¡Eliza! ¡Ese no es comportamiento de una dama!

— Lo siento, tía, pero estoy muy enojada. — Dijo la pelirroja ardiendo en coraje.

Eliza no se había fijado que ahí estaba el viejo Jeff sonriendo picaron, y en cuando lo vio sólo hizo su gesto más repugnante.

— ¿Qué hace ese hombre de nuevo aquí? — preguntó con repudio.

— Es mi amigo, Eliza, y ya te lo dije esa no es forma de hablar de una señorita, es una falta de respeto.

— No me molesta para nada, Elroy, sé que soy horrible, y más si lo dice una señorita tan hermosa como tu sobrina. — dijo el hombre mostrando sus amarillos dientes.

Eliza hizo una mueca de asco.

— ¡Qué horror! — gritó la chica — ¡Tía, esto es muy injusto!

Eliza no paraba de gritar, pues estaba totalmente emberrinchada.

— ¿Qué sucede ahora, Eliza? — preguntó con mucha tranquilidad la tía abuela, aunque en realidad no quería saber nada.

— Es Candy. — Contestó con odio. — Estoy cansada de que Albert nos trate a Neal y a mí como una sombra, como si no fuéramos nada. Todo por culpa de esa… de esa ¡Candy!

La joven hizo que el nombre de Candy sonara como una palabrota.

El señor Hoffman, quien estaba escuchando todo, soltó el té que se había metido a la boca, pues a su primera impresión, Candy no era una chica mala, así que se sorprendió mucho.

Eliza de nuevo le lanzó una mirada llena de asco.

— Perdón por meter mi nariz en sus asuntos, señoritas, pero debo interferir… Debes estar haciendo algo mal para sentir que no eres nadie — Le dijo el señor a Eliza.

— ¡¿Qué!? — y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. — ¡Yo no estoy mal! Sea un caballero y déjenos solas a mi tía y a mí, no me importa que sea un huésped.

El señor Hoffman obedeció las ordenes de Eliza, sin nada que decirle a la tía Elroy, pues sabía que no debía estar en un momento así, aunque en realidad, no esperaba que una jovencita le diera ordenes de una manera tan desagradable.

Eliza esperó a que el señor Hoffman cerrará la puerta para poder gritar de nuevo.

— Tía, no es justo que Candy se lleve toda la atención todo el tiempo. No es justo que ella si tenga que buscar un marido y nadie haga nada por mí. — Dijo Eliza con inmensa tristeza.

— Eliza, tú no eres una descendiente de los Ardley directamente. Por desgracia y capricho de William, Candy sí lo es. Es la única que heredará el apellido de los Ardley, por eso es mi deber encontrarle un buen partido, un caballero de sangre noble o que sea de buena familia. El señor Hoffman tiene muchos hijos y todos son muy ricos, se han hecho de su propio dinero y la riqueza que ya tenían ha ido creciendo. Pero esa estúpida chiquilla, arruina los planes. — Comentó la tía abuela con tal disgusto.

— Eso me ofende, yo podría traer riquezas a la familia Ardley como a la familia Legan, tía. — Dijo ella.

— Eso lo sé, pero no dependes de mí, ni de Albert. — Informó la anciana muy seria. — ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, mi querida Eliza? Yo no puedo hacer nada.

— Yo sí… — Comento Eliza alzando la voz.

— ¿Qué planeas? — Preguntó con mucha curiosidad la tía abuela.

— Ya he encontrado a un hombre para mí, tía Elroy, y quiero que me des tu aprobación. Sí tú lo aceptas, prometo que jamás te pediré algo. — Propuso ella con mucha esperanza.

La tía abuela Elroy ya sabía de que se trataba todo, y también sabía de quien se trataba, ya había escuchado una vez que Eliza se había enamorado de un joven…

— No es problema que me pidas algo, pero como te lo dije antes, no dependes de mí. — Repitió la anciana con fastidio.

— Entonces ayúdame. Quiero hablar con su familia en cuanto antes, eso es lo que quiero, tía. Quiero que me ayudes a convencer a su familia para hacer nuestra riqueza más grande… además, es la oportunidad perfecta de arruinar a Candy. — Dijo Eliza con picardía, su veneno de nuevo estaba entrando en las entrañas de la tía abuela, la estaba convenciendo.

— ¿Cómo?

— Edward Foster y Candy se quieren, tía.


	13. Nota del Autor

Hola a todas mis lectoras queridas.

yo sé que ya me ausente demasiado tiempo y que quieren matarme por no actualizar rapido, pero ya entré a la escuela y antes me fui de vacaciones y no me pude llevar la laptop para seguir con la historia. Pero creanme que siempre estoy pendiente y siempre leo sus comentarios, enserio me motivan demasiado. En fin, no quería decirles eso, sino algo más importante:

 **Haré varios cambios a la historia a varios capítulos que ya habían leído antes porque la idea que tenía ya no va por ahí, así que si no les molesta yo haré esos cambios, un poco drásticos, y me encantaría que los re leyeran.**

Sin más que decirles, les dejo este bonito mensaje, Las amo y los amo si hay uno que otro niño.

POSDATA: está historia es de CANDY y TERRY

es mi FINAL ALTERNO

Atte: Sary Days


	14. Chapter 12: Noche de estreno

**Hola, queridas lectoras, volví a subir el capítulo por un error de mi editor de texto, espero que la próxima vez no me pase. Espero disfruten el este nuevo capítulo, y los cambios se dieron aquí, ya vamos tomando forma, solo sean pacientes, Candy y Terry van a tener su propio momento y les aseguro que les va a encantar.**

 **Me encanta leer sus reviews, y lamento no poder contestarlos algunos, porque muchas no son usuarios de aquí, entonces no es posible contestarles pero haré mi intento de responderles por aquí y resolver sus dudas.**

 **Esto en el próximo capítulo, mando un saludo a todas mis lectoras:**

 _ **Danley, Blanca G, Phambe, Pattygranchester, Dilicia, Alondra, Serenity Usagi, C. C. Suu, dijamagoyahoo.e, gladis s, Clint Andrew, Leogran, Vane W G, Stormaw, mako beauty, velasquezpatricia936, Rebeca, MxlxnyCh28, Kira anima, Gillmabel05, lina, Maritza.**_

 **Muchas gracias por leerme siempre.**

* * *

Capítulo 12: Noche de estreno

* * *

Si bien no era cierto que Candy y Edward se querían, la tía abuela no dudaba nada de lo que su sobrina Eliza le decía. Candy nunca había sido de su agrado y desde que Albert la había adoptado, la tía abuela relacionaba los malos momentos con ella, Candy era un desgracia para toda la familia, la odiaba no cabía duda, pero hacerle una cosa así (según lo planeado de Eliza) era caer bastante bajo.

— No puedo hacer eso, recuerda que tenemos modales, Eliza. — La tía abuela estaba sacando chispas por los ojos. — No quiero hablar más contigo.

La tía Elroy, se levantó de su asiento y salió de la habitación, dejando a un Eliza sumamente molesta y confundida. Ésta comenzó a patear el piso haciendo un gran berrinche como para alborotar a todos los presentes en esa casa, pero era obvio, nadie sabía qué pasaba con ella.

— Bien, si la tía no quiere ayudarme, lo hará alguien más.— Dijo Eliza para sí misma mientras pensaba. — ¡Eureka!

Se le había ocurrido una idea bastante perturbadora, y juró que no volvería a hablar con nadie de sus planes. Hablaría con la tía abuela como si no hubiera pasado nada, y "dejaría que todo fluyera".

Ese mismo día por la tarde, Albert llegó más contento de lo inusual. Había estado charlando con su nueva amiga, Karen, por alguna razón, ella lo hacía distraerse y eso lo agradecía profundamente aunque no lo aceptara para sí mismo. había estado tan ocupado casi todo el tiempo desde que se reveló su identidad y como jefe de la familia Ardley.

— ¡Candy! — gritó Albert buscando a la pecosa.

Candy, Annie y Archie, se encontraban en el jardín de la nueva casa preparándose un té. Los tres pasaban desapercibidos por la bienvenida inusual de Albert, pues el patio estaba muy lejos del vestíbulo. George, quien pasaba por ahí, informó a Albert del paradero de sus sobrinos y Candy.

— Albert, bienvenido, ¿quieres unírtenos? — Preguntó Candy muy contenta.

— Sería un honor, chicos, pero sólo viene a invitarlos al teatro esta noche — Soltó Alberto de repente.

Candy había dado un sorbo a su taza de té, al escuchar a Albert sobre eso, no pudo con la sorpresa que comenzó a tocar cuando el té que se había tragado se quiso regresar. No era digno de una dama hacer eso, pero no pudo contenerse, se llevó una sorpresa.

— ¿Estás bien, Candy? — preguntó con angustia Annie.

Candy asintió con la cabeza mientras se limpiaba la boca.

— Suena genial, ¿no, Annie? — Comentó Archie.

— Claro que sí, más si vamos todos como familia, suena divertido.

— Yo no quiero ir —. Fue turno de hablar de Candy.

Todos le dirigieron una mirada de sorpresa. Candy nunca se negaba a nada, pero no sólo en su mirada se veía una clase de disgusto sino miedo.

— Candy, ¿puedo saber por qué? — Preguntó Albert.

— No quiero sonar grosera pero… ¿podrían respetar mi decisión? — Comentó la chica esperando respuesta de alguien.

Albert alzó los hombros.

Por un momento se quedó pensando en todo lo que había hablado con Karen, quizá su plan no funcionaría porque nunca se pusieron a investigar ni a pensar en los pequeños detalles: Candy siempre había sido muy fiel a sus sentimientos. Albert lo sabía, sabía que Candy y Terry se habían prometido no hablarse, no estar juntos y estar felices siempre. Albert había cometido un gran error.

— Tienes razón, pequeña — Dijo Albert. — No te obligaré a nada.

Sin decir más, Albert se dio la vuelta, pero fue por vergüenza. Toda la vida de Candy había estado llena de ordenes, y desde que Albert la adoptó, nunca la había obligado a nada, ese día no iba a ser la excepción.

 _Pero qué estaba pensando Karen_ pensó Albert.

— Pero qué raro se está portado Albert. — Comentó Archie para sacar a las chicas de su trance.

— ¿Qué crees que le esté pasando? — Preguntó Candy.

— No sé, hace tiempo que yo lo ayudaba con sus negocios, dudo mucho que esté trabajando; incluso me atrevo a decir que se ve feliz, más de lo normal. — Contestó el joven.

Candy se quedó pensando después y las muchas posibilidades de lo qué a Albert le estuviera ocurriendo.

— Deberían ir con él, quizá se encuentre con alguien en el teatro — Dijo Candy dandole un sorbo a su té.

Annie y Archie la miraron con recelo.

— ¿Quieres que investigamos? — Preguntó Annie con un poco de asombro.

— ¡Exacto! Así sabremos si él trae algo entre manos —. Sonrió picará Candy.

— ¡Eso es descortés! — Gritó Annie.

— Lo sé, pero es Albert, estoy segura de que no se enojará si lo espiamos — Candy continuaba bebiendo mientras esbozaba una amplia sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué no vas tú? — La acusó Archie.

— Porque a mí no me gusta el teatro — Contestó la joven con frialdad.

Archie y Annie se voltearon a ver, la expresión de Candy les resultaba un tanto juguetona pero perversa a la vez, ambos también sabían la razón del porqué Candy no quería ir a ese lugar.

Después de un rato, cuando la hora del té terminó, Archie y Annie decidieron ir con Albert al teatro, entonces las dos jóvenes se volvieron a su habitación para arreglarse. Candy ayudaría a Annie.

Por otro lado, Edward estaba un poco emocionado, o más bien explotando en nervios, no era la primera vez que se atrevía a invitar a Candy a salir, le preocupaba ahora otra cosa: ya le había dicho que no una vez que le preguntó sobre el teatro. Pero, ¿Qué iba a hacer con dos entradas?

El mismo día que Terry y Candy se reencontraron, Letty se mostró un poco interesada en Edward, al principio el joven se extrañó, pero luego comprendió que la joven actriz solo quería ser amable. Antes de despedirse, Letty regaló a Edward, dos entradas para la noche de estreno de la obra; Edward inmediatamente pensó en Candy, para invitarla, pero luego recordó que a ella no le interesaba el teatro, entonces se le hizo un nudo en el estomago.

Patty ya tenía su entrada, ella ya había quedado con su madre de ir, entonces sobraba un boleto.

— ¿Por qué no sólo la invitas? Quizá está vez te diga que sí. — Patty trató de animar a su primo.

Ambos estaban en el comedor, comiendo antes de irse.

— ¿Y si dice que no?

— Candy no es así, estoy segura de que aceptará. Además, es el grupo de teatro más famoso…

Patty, antes de terminar su frase, recordó que había leído en las noticias, hace años, que Terry había regresado al grupo, pero nunca lo mencionó a Candy, tampoco lo haría con Edward.

Para tragarse las palabras, sólo se metió una cucharada de su sopa.

— Está bien, iremos por ella. — Dijo Edward decidido.

Mientras se llegaba la hora del estreno, Candy ayudaba a Annie a vestirse, aún no había ninguna servidumbre que las apoyara en eso, y con la sabiduría que la madre de Annie le había inculcado, se estaba preparando para quedar lo más guapa posible.

— De haber sabido que saldríamos esta noche me hubiera comprado un vestido —. Se quejó la morena.

— Tú luces bonita con cualquier vestido, Annie —. Comentó Candy.

La joven le abotonaba el vestido, y mientras Annie se miraba al espejo con disgusto.

Ya sólo faltaban unos pocos detalles, y ya era hora de irse, pero antes de que Annie se terminará de peinar, George tocó la puerta interrumpiendo a las jóvenes, anunciando que Edward Foster y Patty O'Brien ya habían llegado, lo cual fue una sorpresa porque no los esperaban. Candy sobre todo.

En cuanto Annie estuvo lista, las dos chicas bajaron a la recepción, Annie se veía hermosa, tanto que Archie se convenció una vez más de que realmente la amaba más que nada.

Al ver la mirada que Archie había puesto, Annie se sonrojó y trató de esconder su rostro, Candy la miró, y le dio un codazo para que alzara la vista.

Edward miró a Candy una vez que venía escaleras abajo, ella no iba vestida elegante, pero igual lucía hermosa. Se le había olvidado a lo que había llegado a su casa de visita.

— Hola, Ed —. Saludó Candy con una sonrisa.

— Candy… pensé que irías tu también al teatro —. Balbuceó el joven.

— ¿No irás? — preguntó Patty sorprendida.

— Tratamos de conversarla, pero no pudimos —. Contestó Albert con una sonrisa, además esperaba que Candy se rindiera por fin.

— No, no iré —. Dijo Candy sonriendo — Pero diviertan por mí.

Todos la miraron con esperanza, pero Candy no dijo nada ni se retractó de su decisión. Edward más que nadie, se veía tristísimo, pero qué podía hacer, no la iba a obligar.

Pero todos habían olvidado un pequeño detalle: Eliza.

— ¡Yo sí quiero ir! — Dijo la chica desde la parte superior de las escaleras.

Antes de que Edward dijera algo, ella ya estaba bajando y su cara reflejaba seguridad.

— La tía abuela no me quiso comprar una entrada, quería que me quedara con ella, pero le dije que Neal podía hacerlo —. Comentó ya que nadie decía nada.

— También puedo quedarme —. Dijo Candy.

— Candy… —. Rogó Edward en voz baja.

No le quedaba de otra, prácticamente Eliza se lo estaba pidiendo, pero lo que más puso nervioso a Edward es que nadie decía nada, pareciera ser que Candy quería que fuera con Eliza. Los demás estaban atónitos, incluido Albert.

— ¿Gustas acompañarme, Eliza? Tengo un boleto de sobra —. Dijo por fin Edward, no quería.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! — Eliza tomó, inmediatamente el brazo de Edward para posicionarse a su lado, como si le perteneciera.

Edward resopló de pura decepción. Ninguno de los demás iba totalmente convencido, Patty y Annie se sintieron un poco tristes por la decisión de Candy, nunca la habían visto actuar así, pero ella lo hacía por una buena razón, y al parecer, era la única que sabía que Terry estaba en Florida, no quería verlo, no quería volver a estar rendida ante sus pies, ni darse cuenta de que realmente lo amaba con locura.

Si iba a esa obra, lo primero que haría sería abrazarlo inclusive, besarlo si era posible, pero no lo era, él estaba con alguien más.

Edward, y todos, le dedicaron una mirada a Candy, como esperando a que al final sí se fuera detrás de ellos, pero sólo los despidió con la mano.

Cuando George cerró la puerta, Candy soltó un suspiro tan grande que pudo sentir como un peso se le caía de encima.

— Perdóname, Edward, perdonen todos —. Dijo.

Se sentó rendida en el último escalón, pensando en todas las posibilidades que pudieron haber pasado si ella iba ahí. Odiaba admitirlo, pero ella, aún estaba totalmente enamorada del joven actor. Ni siquiera Albert lo sabía, se había convencido mentalmente a ella de que no era amor, que hizo creer a todos que lo había olvidado, pero no era así.

 _¿Por qué tenías que aparecer de nuevo, Terry Grandchester?_ Pensó Candy.

Decidió que esa noche no iba a estar lamentándose el no haber ido a verlo, así que se fue a su habitación antes de que la tía abuela o alguien más la viera en ese estado, quería evitarse un montón de reclamos.

Mientras tanto los demás iban un poco más contentos hacia el teatro, pues Annie y Patty se estaban platicando algunas de las teorías de la obra de teatro, además de que habían estado leyendo las reseñas y todo parecía ser que era un excelente obra, lo que se les olvidó comentar, es que ya sabían que Terry iba estar ahí, nadie había comentado nada por Edward, que era obvio, ya todos sabían que estaba muy enamorado de Candy.

Eliza sólo iba hablando de si misma con Edward, y el joven más incomodo no podía estar, es por eso que sólo sonreía. Albert por su parte iba pensando demasiado, había estado especulando el porqué Candy no quería asistir, pero la respuesta era bastante obvia. En sus planes jamás había ocurrido algo así, y decidió que al final de la obra hablaría con Karen, para acabar con su ridículo plan.

Al entrar al teatro, Annie y Patty parecían más contentas ahora, pues el lugar era bonito y eso las fascinaba, Eliza también estaba sorprendida, pero no iba a hacerse notar porque "la harían ver como una ñoña".

— ¿Te gusta el teatro, Eliza? — Preguntó Edward quien sonreía de contento al ver el lugar. No le dirigió ni una vez la mirada a ella.

— Sí, el lugar es bonito, pero esa no es manera de comportarse de una dama, parecen tontas. — Comentó Eliza con odio.

El joven sólo volvió a resoplar.

 _Esta será una larga noche_ pensó Edward.

Cuando los espectadores estaban tomando sus lugares, detrás del telón se encontraban los actores más nerviosos por que todo estuviera perfectamente bien, incluido el director de la obra, Letty no estaba nerviosa para nada, pero quería asegurarse de quién había llegado a ver la obra; se posicionó a un costado del escenario para visualizar si un parte de ojos negros había llegado, y lo conformó cuando vio el asiento que le había asegurado. Era Edward, pero no iba acompañado de Candy, sino de una pelirroja. Se disgustó por eso.

— ¿Ahora qué haces? — Preguntó Karen.

Letty saltó del susto.

— ¿Puedes anunciarte antes, Karen? Además no hago nada —. Contestó Letty un poco nerviosa.

— Terry no está en las gradas —. Comentó Karen juguetona.

— No busco a Terry — Confesó la joven actriz.

— ¿Qué? ¿A quién buscas entonces? — Karen se había sorprendido está vez.

— No te importa…

— Sí me importa —. La retó la pelirroja. — Para que lo sepas, soy tu única amiga aquí, así que sí me importa.

— Pronto lo sabrás Karen, pero ten por seguro de que Terry ya no es mi favorito. — Sonrió Letty mirando a Edward.

Karen seguía extrañada, y pensaba lo rara que era Letty, sobre todo por su cambio tan radical.

— ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? — Pregunto está vez, de manera más amable, Karen.

— Muchas cosas, yo sabía que Terry jamás me haría caso por su supuesta relación con Susana Marlowe. Además no habla mucho. — Contestó Letty muy segura y había agregado un poco de disgusto a su tono de voz.

Karen sonrió, Letty ya no sería una distracción para su amigo. Y por alguna razón, Letty le estaba empezando a agradar, lo cual era raro, ya que con las demás chicas del grupo nunca se había llevado bien.

— Eres más madura de lo que creí —. Le dijo Karen.

— Eso me ofende —. Contestó Letty sin sumarle importancia.

Aún seguían detrás del telón, y la obra estaba por comenzar, así que el director les llamó la atención a las dos.

El director de la obra, había posicionado a todos sus actores para comenzar. Sólo que estaba muy nervioso, como siempre, ya que Terry no aparecía. Pero como ya lo conocían muy bien todos, sólo esperaron un momento. Aun que ese momento siempre era eterno para el director, pues los espectadores se desesperaban fácil.

Cuando por fin, el susodicho protagonista se le ocurrió aparecer, el telón se comenzó a abrir.

Tanto Annie como Patty estaban sorprendidas del cambio de Terry, físicamente hablando, se veía un poco más alto y fornido, había cambiado su corte de cabello, no sabían si por la obra, pero lo hacía lucir muy buen mozo.

— De lo que Candy se perdió. — Comentó Annie en voz baja.

— Dudo mucho que su decisión allá sido sólo por capricho. — Le dijo Patty.

— ¿Qué? — Annie volteó a ver a su mejor amiga.

— Pienso en varias teorías, Annie, ¿qué harías tú si te reencuentras con el amor de tu vida? — Preguntó Patty para que su amiga reaccionara.

— Claro que lo abrazaría — Contestó ella.

— Eso es lo que Candy está tratando de evitar —. Concluyó Patty, para seguir disfrutando de la obra.

Albert estaba a un lado de ellas, así que pudo parar la oreja y escuchar lo poco que comentaban, se sintió tan triste que mejor se hizo de oídos sordos, y esperar a que la obra acabara.

Por el otro lado, Edward y Eliza estaban en los asientos de enfrente, pues Letty lo quería ver más de cerca, claro que Edward nunca se percató de eso, pero igual se sentía incómodo, y feliz al mismo tiempo. Eliza no le caía muy bien, era muy fría además de que especulaba mucho sobre ser una buena daba y buena esposa. Y no se callaba, el tiempo que había transcurrido de la obra, se la había pasado criticando a las actrices, y en una de esas se le salió decir que Terry seguía igual de guapo.

Edward se dio cuenta de que Eliza había estado enamorada de ese actor, ¿pero qué tenía? Todas las jóvenes a su alrededor también lo decían, pero Eliza decía que Terry había cambiado bastante, eso quería decir que lo conoció antes, igual que Candy.

Sin ponerle atención a la obra, Edward se imaginó que Eliza y Candy habían tenido un problema por ese hombre, es por eso que se odiaban. Puso mala cara y ya no disfrutó de la obra.

Cuando, por fin, terminó la obra, Annie, Patty y Archie salieron primero a la recepción del teatro, esperando a Albert, y a Edward… con Eliza, mientras las chicas comentaban lo maravillosa que había estado la obra.

Albert se había atrasado con razón, y se coló al camerino de Karen, alardeando que se trataba de un viejo amigo, era obvio que no lo iban a dejar entrar, entonces se le ocurrió decir su verdadero nombre, mostrando una identificación. Albert era muy conocido, entonces fue demasiado fácil entrar. Se sentía incómodo por esa razón, pero era urgente que hablara con Karen, antes de retirarse.

Karen se estaba desmaquillando, compartía el camerino con Letty, y ambas habían estado platicando de lo felices que se quedaron con el resultado de la obra.

Cuando el guardia de seguridad anunció a Albert, Karen lo miró, muy emocionada, tanto que Letty pudo notarlo, y sonrió picarona. Ahí había algo.

— Letty, puedes dejarme a solas con Albert — Pidió Karen un poco seria.

— Claro —. Dijo la chica rubia saliendo del lugar.

Ambos jóvenes esperaron a que saliera Letty de ahí, pues no querían que nadie se enterara de su maravilloso plan.

Albert tenía la cara de pocos amigos, así que eso asustó a Karen, es por eso que había dejado de sonreír.

— ¿Estás bien, Albert?

— No, Karen, seré breve, tengo poco tiempo y vengo a decirte que no quiero seguir con tu plan de reunir a Candy y a Terry —. Soltó Albert.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Creí que amabas a esa niña.

— Lo hago, y por eso mismo no puedo obligarla a estar de nuevo con él… ella lo decidió así, no puedo ser alguien le cambie las ideas —. Comentó Albert — Lo siento, Karen, nos iremos de Florida mañana mismo.

Sin esperar a que Karen pudiera decir algo, se salió de la habitación despidiéndose de ella sólo plantándole un beso en la mano y felicitando por la grandiosa actuación.

Karen no sabía que decir, estaba segura de que le gustaba ese hombre, y por esa razón, no iba a dejar que se fueran de Florida tan pronto, pero no supo qué hacer, ni siquiera cómo responderle o hacer algo para que no se fuera. Nunca había sido una rogona, entonces, sólo le gritó:

— ¡No te vayas!

Albert se dio la media vuelta para voltearla a ver.

— No te vallas, quédate esta noche. Cada estreno que damos hacemos una fiesta en el hotel donde nos hospedamos, están invitados, tu familia y tú —. Continuó diciendo Karen.

Albert no lo dudo ni un poco, sabía que Candy estaba sola en la casa, pero no iban a tardar más, además sabía que sus sobrinos iban a decir que sí, y le pareció una buena idea ir con Karen a una fiesta… además volvería a hablar con su mejor amigo Terry.

Al darles la noticia a los demás chicos, se emocionaron mucho, especialmente Eliza que pudo soñar con pasar una noche de copas con Edward, en cambió el se lamentaba por dentro por no estar con Candy e ir con una chica que ni bien le caía. Pero sonreía.

Karen estaba contenta, y había funcionado, esa noche se había decidido a contarle sus sentimientos a Albert hacía él, antes de que se fuera, pero esperaría un momento más, ella junto con el grupo ya se encontraban en la sala de fiestas del hotel, donde sólo esperaban a que llegara Robert con el director. Karen estaba un poco nerviosa, lo cual incomodó a Letty quien estaba deferente a ella.

— ¿Quién es ese joven? — preguntó curiosa la rubia.

— Un joven… no lo conoces —. Contestó Karen con frialdad.

— Quiero conocerlo, se nota que te encanta —. Comentó Letty como forma de chiste, pero al ver la reacción de Karen se lo había confirmado.

Karen sólo puso los ojos como platos, y no le contestó, sólo se fue refunfuñando a otro lado, donde nadie la molestara mientras ellos llegaban. Ella los iba a recibir si alguien de oponía a dejarlos entrar. Y ese era el momento justo. Ahí estaba Albert tan elegante como siempre y su amplia sonrisa que enamoraba cada día más a Karen.

— Tranquila, Karen, no seas tonta —. Se decía la joven para animarse mientras se acercaba a ellos.

No tuvieron ningún problema con la seguridad, así que Karen les daba la bienvenida, Annie y Patty, como siempre, mostraban su sencillez al emocionarse por completo al estar con un montón de actores y actrices, estaban que reventaban de la emoción.

— Lo que daría Candy por estar aquí —. Comentó Annie con tristeza.

— Lo sé… —. Pero luego Patty recordó a Terry. — Pero seguramente diría que no.

Annie y Karen la miraron con asombro. Sonó como su Patty no quería que Candy estuviera ahí, pero fue más por que Candy no se incomodara con la presencia de su ex novio.

— Tranquilas, sé que ella está bien —. Dijo Karen y continuó: — Vengan, pasen, estoy segura de que aquí la estrella es Albert.

Albert se apenó un poco, no era cierto, pero se sentía como una celebridad desde que su nombre resonaba por todos lados. Una celebridad de no muy buena reputación por haberse ocultado por muchos años.

El joven sólo sacudió la cabeza para actuar normal y sin sumar importancia al comentario de Karen.

Letty ya había visto a Edward entrar por la puerta, y se emocionó demasiado, sus demás compañeras le preguntaban que qué tenía, pero no les contestó, sólo se dirigió directo a él, no le importó tampoco que viniera acompañado.

Terry fue el último en bajar de su habitación, como siempre, pero no lo hacía por su propia voluntad, sino que Robert lo había obligado prácticamente. Lo que Terry no se esperaba era que todos sus viejos amigos estuvieran ahí, la cara con la que había estado al salón le cambió completamente, era como ver a otro chico. Esa cara con la que sus compañeros de trabajo estaban acostumbrados a ver, había desaparecido por completo cuando Terry miró a Albert y a los demás, buscaba con su mirada un par de ojitos color esmeralda, pero al no verla no se preocupo, estaba seguro de que no era para extrañarse, Albert estaba ahí y por el momento eso le bastaba, se dirigió con pasos firmes hacia él.

— Albert — Dijo Terry muy feliz.

Albert lo abrazó como un padre abraza a su hijo, era un reencuentro muy bueno, aunque todos al rededor estaban sorprendidos, incluida Karen. La mayoría no sabían que eran buenos amigos muchísimos años antes.

Terry parecía muy feliz, lo cual era extraño, ya que no se le veía así muy a menudo, incluso en su mirada reflejaba un poco de esperanza, la cual para él ya no existía.

— Terry —. Dijo Annie — Me da mucho gusto verte.

La joven le ofreció su mano, pero Terry la abrazó de contento, Archie por su parte se había puesto celoso pero por el pasado que habían tenido entre los dos; Terry también abrazó a Patty, pero no se había percatado de Eliza, así que ésta se ofendió muchísimo. Archie y él sólo se dieron un apretón de manos.

— ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? — Pregunto el joven inglés.

— Karen nos invitó a venir — Contestó Annie contenta.

— Sí, es amiga mía ahora — Agregó Albert.

— Eso me alegra, jamás esperé verlos a todos ustedes de nuevo. — Comentó Terry un poco triste.

— ¿Por que no? El mundo es muy pequeño — Dijo Albert.

— Lo siento, estoy sorprendido y muy feliz — Contestó Terry ahora.

— Bien, yo iré por una bebida — Dijo Archie.

Al cual su prometida y Patty lo siguieron, pues supusieron que Albert y Terry debían estar solos, habían pasado muchos años sin verse, aunque nadie sabía que eran amigos. Por otro lado, Edward y Eliza se separaron una vez que Letty había llegado al rescate de Edward, así que Eliza fue a coquetear con alguno que otro actor. Así que los jóvenes amigos, se quedaron solos al final, porque Karen entendió lo que pasaba, así que se retiró.

— Me da mucho gusto verlos de nuevo, Albert — Volvió a decir Terry.

— Ni me lo digas, me sorprende lo mucho que has cambiado. Igual a mí me da mucho gusto que estés bien después de todo. — Comentó Albert.

— Después de todo ¿no? — Terry dijo irónico.

Albert sólo volteó a verlo por su tono de voz tan frío.

— Sé que me preguntarás por Candy — Supuso el joven patriarca.

— Y yo sé que no quería verme — Aseguró Terry.

— ¿Eso crees? Se veía triste cuando se quedó en casa, estoy preocupado por ella, pero supuse que era mejor dejarla sola un momento. — Dijo Albert cruzando los brazos.

— Si tú me lo permites, quisiera ir a verla, no se cuando la volveré a ver, y ella nunca vendrá a verme. — Pidió Terry con esperanza.

— Esa no es mi decisión, Terry, pero sí estas seguro, puedes ir. Pero dudo mucho que ella abra la puerta. — Albert soltó una risa.

Terry igualmente sonrió.

— En eso tienes razón. ¿Qué te hizo venir a Florida? — Preguntó ahora para saltar a otro tema.

— Negocios, pero mis razones cambiaron cuando conocí a Karen, ya había concluido todo cuando un día me topé con ella. En cierta parte me siento culpable, por no estar con Candy ni con mis sobrinos como me lo había propuesto. — Confesó Albert.

— ¿Karen? ¿En serio? A veces no sé como la soporto —. Dijo Terry con desagrado.

Albert volvió a sonreír, era obvio que Karen y Terry no se llevaban bien, pro siempre andaban juntos, además por todas las quejabas que Karen daba de Terry, era gracioso ver que el odio era mutuo. Pero le resultaba gracioso por las caras que hacían al quejarse uno del otro.

— Eso mismo me dice ella de ti. — Albert soltó una carcajada.

A Terry no parecía darle gracia, pero de todos modos sintió que era verdad. Y no le tomó importancia, por el momento no quería que nadie le quitara esa felicidad, esa que se habían encargado de arrebatarle.

— ¿Cuando se irán? — Preguntó de nuevo Terry mostrando cierto interés. Debía saberlo.

— Mañana mismo, Candy quiere pasar Navidad en el Hogar de Pony. — Comentó Albert.

— ¿Mañana? ¿Es enserio? Apenas me enteré de que ella estaba aquí, ¿¡y ya quieres llevártela!? — Terry gritó molesto.

— Ya te había dicho antes que mis negocios aquí ya han concluido, no puedo hacer más. Lo siento. — Dijo Albert un poco más serio.

No le había gustado para nada la posición que Terry había tomado, pues no era de su propiedad, sólo que Albert había olvidado lo inmaduro que Terry podía ser, y a pesar de los años, eso no había cambiado.

Terry bufó.

— Lo siento, iré a tomar aire — Dijo el joven actor y se apartó de su mejor amigo.

Albert estaba seguro de que Terry no iría corriendo hacia su recepción ya que no conocía la dirección, así que se tranquilizó al pensar que no iba a ir ahí.

Pero eso mismo estaba pensando Terry, nadie, ni siquiera el mismísimo Albert le iba a impedir que visitara a Candy esa misma noche, tal vez no conocía la dirección de su mansión en Florida, pero había otros medios de asegurarse, y ese era el mayordomo de confianza de Albert, George.

Terry tomó un abrigo de su recamara, y se dirigió al lugar en donde se encontraba George, él como siempre, estaba sentado leyendo un periódico de esa mañana y fumando de una pipa, era tan serio.

George no le tomo importancia al joven, sólo cuando se le acercó, y pidió de favor que le dijera dónde se encontraba Candy, George no sabía ni quien le estaba hablando, pero parecía desesperado, además Terry se presentó tiempo después para mostrarle seguridad. George no cedió, pero después de que el joven lanzará una patada al suelo, le pareció conocido, nunca había conocido al susodicho ex novio de la señorita Candy, pero entendió que era él.

Un niño refunfuñón, y con ojos azules, así lo describía Candy cuando estaba en pleno reproche, y que a George le tocaba escuchar, de esas veces que hablaban entre ella y Albert.

Entonces, por querer ser alguien, de buena fe, George cedió y le dio la dirección en un pedazo de periódico. Terry le agradeció enormemente, y se fue corriendo de ahí.

* * *

Continuará...


	15. Chapter 13: Amor eterno

**Hola, a todas, les tengo un nuevo capitulo. Disfrutenlo :3**

 **Saludos a:**

 _ **Danley, Blanca G, Phambe, Pattygranchester, Dilicia, Alondra, Serenity Usagi, C. C. Suu, dijamagoyahoo.e, gladis s, Clint Andrew, Leogran, Vane W G, Stormaw, mako beauty, velasquezpatricia936, Rebeca, MxlxnyCh28, Kira anima, Gillmabel05, lina, Maritza, Julissa, Eli.**_

* * *

 _Capítulo 13: Amor eterno_

* * *

Terry estaba afuera de la mansión de Albert, esa nueva que había comprado para sus vacaciones próximas en Florida. Tragó saliva desde el porche, y nunca se sintió tan nervioso en su vida. ¿Pero que pasaba con él? Se dio ánimos y tocó la puerta.

Por otro lado, Candy, leía poesía, de un viejo libro que se había encontrado en la biblioteca de la casa, ya que pensó que sería una buena idea distraerse leyendo; también había agregado varios libros de medicina a su lista de lectura, pero eso sería después, por el momento se sentía en paz leyendo la hermosa poesía.

 **Podrá nublarse el sol eternamente;**

 **Podrá secarse en un instante el mar;**

 **Podrá romperse el eje de la tierra**

 **Como un débil cristal.**

 **¡todo sucederá! Podrá la muerte**

 **Cubrirme con su fúnebre crespón;**

 **Pero jamás en mí podrá apagarse**

 **La llama de tu amor.**

La joven, pasaba sus finos dedos por la hoja del libro, como si estuviera tratando de sentir aquellas palabras, y después echó un largo suspiro.

— ¡Pero sigues siendo un tonto, Terry! —. Explotó — ¿Cómo es posible que vuelvas a aparecer con esa… cara tuya?

En cuanto había dicho la última palabra, cerró el libro bruscamente, pues se había vuelto a enojar sin sentido, luchaba contra ella misma, y eso era peligroso.

Se daba vueltas por todo el cuarto, cuando escuchó, un golpe en la puerta de la recepción. Sabía que nadie había para atender, George se había ido con Albert, y la tía abuela y Neal estaban cada quien en sus respectivas habitaciones, y era obvio que no abrirían la puerta. Así que echó un suspiro largo de nuevo lleno de fastidio y se encaminó escaleras abajo.

Se preguntaba quién podía ser a esa hora. Así que temerosa, abrió la puerta.

Las luces de la sala de entrada, estaban todas apagadas, no había ni una luz que permitirán ver a Candy por la parte de adentro, pero el porche, en donde se encontraba Terry, estaba iluminado, por la misma luna. Es por eso que él trató de enfocar su mirada, para asegurarse de si era ella, ya que no se acercó mucho a la parte de la luz; en cuanto a ella, dio un paso más atrás al reconocerlo.

— ¿A caso eres tonto? — preguntó indignada.

Terry confirmó que se trataba de ella, y sonrió de alivio.

— Espero que sí. — Confesó él sonriendo.

Candy no sabía que hacer, estaba atónita. Todo el tiempo había rogado que él apareciera de nuevo, pero jamás pensó en qué haría si eso realmente le estuviera pasando.

— ¿Quién te dijo dónde estaba? … Espera, no me respondas, ya sé quien. — Candy se quedó pensando pero no le tomó importancia, estaba echa un manojo de nervios.

— Lo importante es que estoy aquí —. Dijo Terry — Había muchas cosas que no te dije la vez que nos encontramos, Candy.

— No lo digas…

Antes de que pudiera terminar, Candy escuchó, como su tía abuela la llamaba desde arriba, así que sus nervios colapsaron. De inmediato pensó en Terry, qué iba a pasar cuando ella lo viera ahí parado, así que no lo dudó y lo introdujo dentro de la casa con un movimiento rápido.

Estaba un poco desesperada, pues sabía que si no le contestaba iba a bajar la vieja, pero miró la biblioteca, era el cuarto más cercano que tenían, así que se metieron ahí. Candy, para no hacer más ruido, indicó a Terry que se quedara fuera. Había un ventanal con vista hacía el jardín donde había un pequeño banquillo, era ahí donde se quedaría él, y la joven regresaría.

Candy no cerró ninguna puerta para no hacer tanto ruido y que su tía no sospechara nada, pero luego pensó, que fue una tontería meterlo dentro de la casa, sólo que ya era demasiado tarde, pues la tía abuela la encontró justo cuando cerró la puerta de la biblioteca.

— ¿Se puede saber qué haces despierta? — Exigió saber la vieja.

— No podía dormir —. Mintió y agachaba la cabeza.

La tía abuela sólo soltó un gruñido y echó una mirada hacia la puerta de entrada, lo cual le pareció sumamente extraño que siguiera abierta. Ella no había escuchado que alguien estaba tocando.

— ¡Cierra esa puerta con llave! — Ordenó de mala gana para después marcharse a paso lento.

Candy resopló de alivió, así que hizo lo que le ordenó y también se fue a su habitación, lo hizo así para que la tía abuela pensara que iba directo a su habitación. Al darse cuenta de que ya no sospechaba nada, sonrió, y entró a su habitación con rapidez.

Luego recordó que era mejor que Terry subiera a la habitación; se asomó por el balcón y gritó su nombre.

— ¿Qué haces ahí? — Preguntó él desde abajo, ya que se encontraba en el jardín ahora.

— No puedo bajar, debes subir ahora —. Le dijo Candy mientras soltaba una carcajada.

Eso era una mala noticia para Terry, era bueno trepando, era ágil, pro hacía años que no lo hacía, Candy estaba jugando con él, pero como tenía nervios de acero, intentó trepar, lo cual a la joven le pareció un poco extremo, jamás creyó que lo haría, así que comenzó a sentirse nerviosa de nuevo. Sólo lo esperaba y cuando él ya estaba ahí, su corazón se aceleró.

¿Qué debía hacer? Era la segunda ocasión que se encontraban frente a frente, y sin poder abrazarse, era tan doloroso, tanto Candy como Terry, temían no poder separarse una vez que se abrazaran.

— Candy, ha pasado el tiempo —, comenzó a decir — sólo sé que tengo una razón por la cual estoy aquí.

— ¿Cuál es? — quiso saber la chica.

Terry lo pensó, tendría que decirle que aún la amaba muchísimo o simplemente mentiría de nuevo para no causar un alboroto. Así que tomó fuerzas.

— Candy, yo… estoy feliz de verte de nuevo. — Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió y después soltó un suspiro.

La chica se río.

— ¿Por qué luces tan nervioso, Terry Grandchester? — Preguntó con diversión — El joven inglés arrogante que yo conocí no era así.

Candy estaba jugando con él, y eso para que no se notaran los nervios de ella. Pero estaba que brincaba de contenta.

— ¡Vamos, Candy! Hace años que no te veo. — Contestó él a su defensa.

— Lo sé, también estoy feliz de verte. — Confesó ella, y sin esperarlo, se sonrojó un poco, así que pudo esconder su rostro antes de que él la viera.

Terry se recargó en la barda del balcón, y Candy lo siguió, era como si ambos se hubieran rendido de su juego.

— Hace mucho que deseaba verte, pero no podía, mi orgullo me lo impedía. Ahora que estas aquí, no hay manera de ocultarlo, ni siquiera puedo apartarte de mí — Confesó Candy rendida.

— Yo también ansiaba verte. Todos los días. — Igualmente el se confesó.

— ¿Por qué ahora, Terry? ¿Por qué tenías que aparecer de nuevo? — Se quejó Candy como si de algo malo se tratara.

— Nunca fue nuestra decisión, Candy, ni siquiera yo lo sabía. — dijo él. — Y también temo decirte que rompí mi promesa hace muchos años.

Candy recordó aquella promesa que se hicieron la noche en que terminaron todo. Que ambos serían felices, pero los dos, ya habían roto eso.

— No te sientas culpable, entiendo, porque yo también rompí esa promesa, Terry. — Candy suspiró de tristeza.

Los dos se dirigieron la mirada, pero dejaron de hacerlo tan rápido como pudieron, ni siquiera pudieron sostenerse las miradas, estar ahí era malo.

— Esto es malo, Terry. — Comenzó a decir — Nunca debiste venir.

Candy comenzó a caminar para dentro de la habitación, pero Terry la tomó del brazo.

— No lo es, no es malo, es malo si tú lo crees. — Trató de calmarla con su dulce tono de voz.

— ¿Qué? — Candy se soltó con un movimiento brusco.

Después lo volteó a ver con su mirada fría, llena de rabia.

El joven, no sabía qué había dicho mal, pero se comenzó a preocupar, así que la siguió, pero Candy ya había cerrado la ventana del balcón, sólo que no se había movido ni un centímetro más.

— Ya, ¡vete! — Ordenó Candy antes de romper en llanto.

— Candy, no quería ofenderte. — Rogó Terry pegado a la ventana.

— No lo hiciste, pero no es justo, Terrius, sólo piensa en Susana, no pienses en mí. — Contestó ella, y su voz se comenzó a quebrar.

Terry había sentido como su corazón se rompía al escuchar a su amada decir el nombre de una persona en particular, una persona que ni siquiera quería recordar, que no era nada de él, más que un estorbo.

— Sólo déjame despedirme de ti. — Dijo Terry.

— ¿Ya te vas? — Quiso saber la mujer.

— Yo no, tú sí. — Contestó.

Candy abrió los ojos como platos, ¿qué estaba diciendo? Después recordó que él y Albert eran buenos amigos, pudieron haber hablado de ese asunto por horas.

— Puedes hacerlo, Terry. — Candy se sentó abrazando sus rodillas, pero seguía sin abrir la ventana.

— No lo puedo hacer si la ventana sigue cerrada.

— No abriré nada, sólo vete. No importa, el tiempo volverá a pasar y tú y yo jamás nos volveremos a encontrar — Decía ella con enojo. Quería también convencerse de sus palabras, pero le dolían. Todo era una vil mentira.

Terry seguía de pie, poniendo su frente contra el espejo de la ventana, sólo se reflejaba la bella silueta de Candy, que yacía sentada en el piso. Él echó un enorme suspiro, y sabiendo que Candy también sufría, se rindió.

— Perdóname, por venir sin avisar, por herir tus sentimientos. — Dijo él.

— No te sientas culpable, sólo ya vete. Si en algún momento nos volvemos a encontrar, que sea uno donde tú estés feliz con lo que tienes y yo también — Le deseó Candy a su amado, tratando de sonar fuerte, pues volvió a sentir como su corazón latía y que las lagrimas la iban a traicionar.

— Si eso es lo que quieres — Dijo Terry — Espero que seas feliz a un lado de ese niño consentido.

Candy alzó su mirada, ¿era verdad lo que acaba de escuchar?. Se paró de inmediato para abrir la ventana, pero ya era tarde, Terry se había ido, y ella sólo lo miró como corría hacía quien sabe donde, no podía seguirlo, pero al menos había conseguido que se fuera. Su corazón se hacía pedazos, pero ella y Terry ya no podían estar juntos. Soltó el llanto y se repetía una y mil veces: Lo siento, Terry, así es como debe ser.

— No podemos jugar contra el destino, lo siento, Terry. — Soltó al viento y se puso a llorar apoyando sus manos en la barda del balcón.


	16. Chapter 14:Voy a luchar por ti

**Hola queridas, he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo más.**

 **Espero disfruten de este capitulo lleno de esperanza.**

 **Sean pacientes, es lo que más deseo para todas, ya que saben**

 **que Candy necesita reparar su corazón.**

 **Saludos a:**

 _ **Danley, Blanca G, Phambe, Pattygranchester, Dilicia, Alondra, Serenity Usagi, C. C. Suu, dijamagoyahoo.e, gladis s, Clint Andrew, Leogran, Vane W G, Stormaw, mako beauty, velasquezpatricia936, Rebeca, MxlxnyCh28, Kira anima, Gillmabel05, lina, Maritza, Julissa, Eli.**_

* * *

 _Capitulo 14: Voy a luchar por ti_

* * *

Después de la hermosa fiesta a la que habían asistido todos menos Candy, en el comedor Albert les hablaba de que esa misma tarde partirían de nuevo hacia Chicago, para posteriormente él y Candy regresar a Lakewood. No todos estaban contentos, a Edward, quien estaba ahí como invitado junto con Patty, les pareció una muy amarga noticia. Pero Albert tenía un As bajo la manga, y es que ya sabía que en cualquier momento Patty se iba a sentir sumamente triste por despedirse de sus amigas, así que antes fue a visitar a su padre, cuya persona ya se había hecho muy amiga de él. Así que, el ser O'Brien, ya estaba tomándole confianza al joven William, así que, por petición Albert, Patty iría a pasar las fiestas a Lakewood.

Candy y Annie estaban felices, el primer año que pasarían navidad juntas y lo mejor de todo es que no sólo sería la fiesta de navidad, había muchas cosas que celebrar.

Edward estaba un poco confundido por la situación que había pasado la noche anterior, por un lado estaba Eliza que todo el rato estuvo alardeando sobre sus ex amoríos, hablando mal de Candy y de quien se le cruzara enfrente; y por otro lado, estaba Letty, quien lo confundió a un más. En un momento ella no se le quitaba de encima, es por eso que Eliza comenzó a reclamarle, hasta que armaron un papel en el cual el joven tuvo que intervenir.

Por esa razón no puso ni un poco de atención a lo que decía Albert. Sólo pasaba su vista de vez en cuando hacia Eliza, y ella seguía sonriéndole.

La hora del desayuno, pasó muy lenta para Edward, Eliza siempre trató de coquetearle, pero no podía sacarse a Letty de la cabeza, por un momento recordó que lo había hecho reír, así, cuando salió del comedor, esbozó una enorme sonrisa y Candy quién pasaba por su lado, se le ocurrió preguntar:

— ¿Quién es motivo de esa sonrisa?

— Nadie, nadie que no seas tú —. Le contestó el joven sonriéndole.

— No parece — Dijo Candy divertida — Pero me alegra que estés feliz.

— Siempre lo soy cuando estás conmigo, Candy. Me alegra que volverás a Chicago y Patty irá con ustedes, pero no dejo de pensar en que esto puede ser una despedida muy larga —. Comentó Edward cambiando el tema.

— No lo será si decides ir con nosotros, Ed — Dijo Candy sonrió.

— ¿Eso es es una sugerencia? — Preguntó el joven animado — Si es así, entonces no debo estar triste.

— No, no hay razón. Albert no te lo dijo, pero creo que le agradas, además no hay inconveniente con eso —. le dijo Candy feliz. Además había esbozado una enorme sonrisa.

Habían pasado varios días juntos, estando en Florida, Edward se había encargado de que Candy se olvidara de sus problemas al menos por un rato. Lo admitía, era encantador, sólo había un pequeño detalle, aún no le terminaba de gustar, sólo lo veía como un buen amigo.

Durante toda la tarde, las chicas se estaban despidiendo de la casa nueva de Florida, alegando que volverían pronto. Eliza sólo rodaba los ojos porque a su parecer se veían ridículas haciendo eso.

Ya estando en la estación, George llegó con la noticia de que Patty y Edward los alcanzarían dos días más tarde, esto porque la madre de Patty estaba por celebrar su cumpleaños. Albert no dijo más y tuvieron que partir entonces.

Candy, se sentó a un lado de la ventana, el viaje era largo y eso siempre le hacía aburrirse, además no dejaba de pensar en Terry, según ella, los años que pasó alejada de él, le habían servido para olvidarse por completo de todo lo que sentía; se iba a olvidar de su cara, de sus ojos, de su increíble aroma, de su cuerpo, de todo él. Pero era curioso, de repente había aparecido de nuevo, de la nada, en un lugar en donde se supone que no debían encontrarse, y todo lo que sentía por ese joven en la escuela, regresó. Ese amor tan puro que sentía cuando lo veía.

Pero era injusto, no podían estar juntos y ambos lo habían decidido así, ¿por qué Terry había insistido en hablar con ella? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Candy lo hubiera dejado entrar a la habitación? Candy maldecía una vez más el nombre de su amado por amarlo tanto. Era tan contradictorio.

 _No debiste aparecer de nuevo, Terry Grandchester._ Pensaba Candy desde sus adentros queriendo explotar.

Estaba demasiado triste, así que no aguanto más, se levantó de su asiento y fue a tomar aire libre. Todos los que estaban con ella se dieron cuenta de su expresión, hacía mucho tiempo que Candy no tenía esa media sonrisa en su cara, se notaba triste y eso no le gustaba para nada a sus amigos.

Annie fue la primera en reaccionar, pero Albert la detuvo, supuso que era mejor que él fuera a ver la.

— ¿Qué sucede, Candy? — Preguntó Albert cerrando la compuerta del tren.

— Albert —. Candy se lanzó hacia él, lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar.

— Candy, qué pasa, no me dices qué está pasando, creí que este viaje te ayudaría a salir de tu rutina, pero creo que lo empeoré —. Dijo Albert abrazando a Candy.

— No es eso Albert, te estoy muy agradecida con eso, sé que lo hiciste por mí, por todos. Pero, anoche, Terry apareció, fue a la mansión — Comenzó a decir ella entre sollozos.

Albert abrió los ojos como platos, trataba de recordar en qué momento pasó, hasta que dio en la hora de la fiesta, después del estreno.

— ¿Tiene algo de malo? ¿Él te hizo llorar? — Quizá saber él.

— No, no lo hizo. De hecho no hizo nada malo, sólo se apareció, ese fue su error. Nunca creí volver a verlo, nunca creí que...

— Candy, dime, ¿qué es lo que sientes? — Interrumpió Albert a Candy, ahora la tomó por los hombros mirándola directamente a los ojos para brindarle más seguridad.

Candy se había quedado muda, veía los ojos de Albert, siempre que hacía eso podía ver la enorme bondad que le transmitía, y fue en ese momento en el que Candy no podía seguir mintiendo, habían sido tres años de mentir y fingir que nada pasaba con ella, que nada malo estaba ocurriendo.

— ¡Oh, Albert! — Candy comenzó a llorar aún más fuerte.

Albert la abrazó de nuevo como forma de consolación.

— Si no quieres decir nada, no te obligaré —. Dijo él.

— Tengo que hacerlo algún día, Albert —. Comenzó Candy — Hacía tiempo que debí hacerlo, haber dicho lo que realmente sentía, pero me oculté en el trabajo, lo hice para no tener tiempo de llorar. Y ahora recuerdo, porque no quería vacaciones.

— Eso es malo.

— No lo sé, sólo lo hice por mí, por egoísta. No sabiendo que aún le hacia daño a todos, preocupándose por mí mientras yo decía que estaba bien, y no lo estaba. — Confesó.

— Candy, a veces tenemos que ser un poco egoístas, ¿no te parece? Pero no lo eres, no eres egoísta, todo el tiempo das más de ti de lo que debes, eres muy buena y no soy la única persona que lo cree. Incluso la tía abuela lo cree, ella cree que eres hermosa y que puedes dar mucho más, sólo que no quiere reconocerlo directamente por temor. — Dijo Albert dandole ánimos. — No estoy mintiendo Candy, pero dime, ¿por qué estás triste? ¿Aún lo amas verdad?

— Sí. — Confesó Candy entre lagrimas. Aun estaba abrazada a Albert dejando caer las últimas lagrimas.

— Entonces, eso es lo que te tiene muy mal. Supongo que tienes un leve resentimiento.

— Leve es poco. No puedo creer que Terry esté tan cerca de mí y lo peor de todo es que odio esto, odio sentir algo por él y que... no podemos estar juntos. — Candy acaba chispas por los ojos, pero por dentro estaba que se emocionaba por haber sacado todo.

Albert y Candy se dejaron de abrazar y se miraron a los ojos.

— ¿Estás bien ahora? — Preguntó Albert regalándole una sonrisa a Candy.

— No lo sé, Albert, ni siquiera pude despedirme de él, pero estoy segura de que si lo hacía, él no me iba a dejar venir ni yo poder dejarlo ir. — Dijo Candy mirando hacía el campo de arboles de naranjas. — Supongo que así es el destino.

— ¿Sabes qué creo, Candy? — Albert no esperó respuesta. — Supongo que puede ser cierto, el destino puede jugarles partidos muy difíciles, pero al final siempre se llega lo esperado.

Candy sonrió.

— ¿Crees que podemos estar juntos a pesar de las circunstancias? — Preguntó ella aún mirando el valle.

— Si es lo que tú quieres sí, si es lo que él quiere sí — Dijo Albert sonriendo.

— ¿Lo aceptarías si fuera así? — Volvió a preguntar curiosa, cuando su corazón latía a mil por hora por todas las ideas que tenía en su cabeza.

— Yo acepto todo, siempre y cuando seas feliz, Candy. — Concluyó Albert.

y Antes de dejarla sola, le plantó un beso en la frente y se despidió de ella para dejarla un momento.

 _Voy a luchar por ti, Terry._ _Voy a luchar por nuestro amor._

* * *

 _Continuará..._


	17. Chapter 15: Eleanor

_Capítulo 15: Eleanor_

* * *

Terry se estaba dando paseos de un lado a otro, preguntándose por qué Candy de nuevo se había ido son despedirse, estaba enojado, pero se sentía más dolido; Pronto él también volvería a la desdicha que tenía en su casa, que en realidad no era su casa, pero era lo más cercano que podía llamarse así. Era un tormento y por eso no se podía concentrar en su papel.

La obra estaba apunto de comenzar, entonces, como era costumbre, Terry no aparecía hasta que era la tercera llamada, pero antes de que saliera a escena se apareció Robert.

— ¿Estás bien, Terry?

— No… digo sí, tengo que salir ahora. — Contestó Terry sin prestar atención.

— A mi me parece todo lo contrario —. Volvió a decir Robert.

— Estoy bien, Robert —. Contestó Terry sobresaltado.

Nunca había estado tan nervioso en una presentación, y Robert conocía poco de su pasado y presente, sabía que de nuevo había estado atormentándose, y como un padre cariñoso que era, aunque en realidad no lo fuera, se acercó a él. Hacia mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, pues creía que él sólo sabía cómo salir adelante.

— Me parece que de nuevo tienes dudas —. Comentó Robert en un hilo de voz, como si no quisiera que Terry escuchase.

— No lo son. Pero si te tranquiliza, iré con todo el elenco ahora — Concluyó Terry.

A final de cuentas, lo que menos quería era llamar la atención, ya todos sabían que siempre se demoraba en llegar, pero Robert fue el único que lo vio en ese estado, sabía que podía confiar en él.

— En realidad, no estoy listo —. Comentó Terry dandole la espalda a Robert.

— No entiendo cómo te sientes, Terry, pero eres un profesional, y debes demostrar que tú eres más fuerte que tus problemas. — Lo animó él.

— Sí, lo sé, pero los problemas del corazón son más fuertes que yo en este momento —. Contestó con un hilo de voz, aún dandole la espalda a Robert.

Robert no sabía qué decirle, había confirmado todas sus sospechas. De lo poco que sabía de su situación con Susana, no era nada bueno, pero no sabía a qué grado era la angustia de Terry por regresar con ella.

Nunca en su vida profesional se había encontrado en una situación así, ni en su vida personal, quizá lo que ahí estaba pasando sí era digno de una obra de teatro, así que a Robert, se le ocurrió una idea. Y antes de que Terry saliera a escena le dijo:

— Un vez alguien dijo que la solución a los problemas es convertirlos en literatura. — Robert se puso delante de Terry y se fue.

Terry se quedó pensando en las palabras de su colega, pero hizo un mohín, al principio lo juzgo de loco, pero después reflexionó.

Tal vez esa sea una buena solución a todos sus problemas, pero en ese momento la prioridad era salir a escena.

Después de todo, como siempre salía bien, y después de ese final, el elenco se despidió, pues era la ultima noche que se presentaban en Florida. Terry miraba al publico, como esperando ver la dulce cara de Candy, aunque sabía que en el fondo no estaba ahí. Otra de sus desdichas, es que no había visto ni una sola vez la obra de teatro. Así que Terry supuso que no era momento de lo viera en pleno apogeo.

Se sentía nuevamente dolido por todo lo que pensaba, pero sería la ultima vez que se veía en esa situación.

Durante la presentación, se le había ocurrido tomar la decisión de dejar la casa de Susana en cuanto llegara a New York. ¿Por qué lo había decidido así? Por Candy. Se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas otra vez, y una de esas es que seguía profundamente enamorado de ella; ni Susana ni su madre impedirían que volviera con ella, pero necesitaba el apoyo de alguien.

Antes de regresar a la casa de Susana, Terry, al llegar a New York, fue directo a la casa de su madre; ya había pasado muchos años viviendo cerca de ella, pero el trabajo de ambos impedía que se vieran. Aparte, Terry había perdido muchos años de su existencia así que no se preocupaba mucho por irla a visitar, era extraño y a veces incomodo.

Pero esa noche, cuando todo el elenco regresó a sus hogares, Terry estaba parado frente al porche de la casa de su madre, no regresó directo a su hogar, ni siquiera sabía exactamente qué le iba a decir una vez que se vieran, pero estaba sólo seguro de una cosa: esa era la última noche que vería a Susana.

— Joven, Terrence, pase, pase —. Ordenó la ama de llaves que en su rostro reflejaba confusión.

La señora, estaba extrañada, ya que no esperaba ver al hijo de Eleanor en una noche tan fría, aparte todos sabían y conocían la relación de éstos, no era muy buena después de todo, así que la extrañes era evidente.

Terry se quedó parado en la recepción de la mansión, sin mostrar ninguna emoción, sólo suspiró, sabía el escándalo que se había armado, además, recordó que varios años atrás, cuando conoció a Candy, días antes había estado con Eleanor, donde ella lo había corrido, no por que quisiera si no porque ella creía que Terry debía conservar ese honor del apellido Grandchester. El joven, al recordar todo aquello se sintió aún más dolido, sólo que trataba de no mostrarlo mucho.

Se quedó esperando a que la ama de llaves anunciara su estadía, y no tardó mucho tiempo en aparecer su famosa madre. Terry cambió por completo su expresión; había pasado el tiempo, sí, y muchas cosas también habían pasado para ambos.

Eleanor se veía igualmente extrañada, pero tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, pasaran los años sin verlo, y aunque él no quiera verla a ella, ella estaba completamente segura de que lo amaba más que su propia vida, era su único hijo.

— ¡Terry! — Exclamó ella muy contenta.

Corrió a abrazarlo, aunque él no hizo ningún movimiento, sólo le regresó el abrazo después de un minuto, cuando reaccionó.

— Mamá, ¿cómo estás? — Preguntó él saliendo de su trance, una vez que la pudo ver de frente.

Claramente él ahora era mas alto que ella, así que se veía cómica la escena.

Eleanor sólo le sonrió y se separó de él.

— Carió, estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí — Respondió con una sonrisa — Ven, siéntate cerca del fuego, estás helado.

Ella lo había tomado de las manos, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que afuera ya estaba comenzando a nevar, por una parte también estaba preocupada por su hijo, había escuchado y leído muchas noticias.

La compañía de teatro en la que ella trabajaba (claramente más grande y conocida) hablaban muchas cosas de su hijo, todas y cada una de ellas parecían mentira, pero Eleanor no hacía caso a ninguna de ellas. Por alguna razón, sabía que su hijo tarde o temprano le llegaría a contar la verdad.

Pudo confirmar, que Terry no era feliz, la última vez que lo había visto, había sido cuando él había regresado a New York para comenzar a trabajar en el grupo Stanford, y eso había sido todo, sólo que pudo ver un poco de esperanza en su rostro y mucha felicidad. Luego se enteró de lo de Susana Marlowe.

Eleanor no conocía mucho de las personas que trabajaban con Terry, sólo a Robert y eso porque habían trabajado hacia ya muchos años juntos; pero el problema era que ella no había nunca aceptado la relación de Susana con Terry. Sabía lo mucho que Terry amaba a Candy, y al enterarse de que ya no estaban juntos se sorprendió muchísimo. Pero ella jamás podría interferir en los sentimientos de su hijo, sabia que si metía su cuchara, Terry desmentiría cualquier cosa y se enojaría con ella. Es por eso que había guardado distancia desde entonces. Y tal y como lo había predicho, él llegó a ella sin ningún aviso, y eso la puso muy contenta, sólo que pensaba qué lo había llevado a llegar ahí.

— Terry, ¿tú cómo estas? — Quiso saber ella, regalándole una sonrisa para calmarlo.

Terry aún no podía salir de su trance, se había sentado en un sofá cerca del fuego, dejando sus cosas a un costado.

— Estoy bien, mamá — Contestó con seriedad.

— Terry, no por nada vienes a verme después de tanto tiempo — Aseguró ella.

— Tienes razón — Dijo rendido al fin. — No sé qué estaba pensando al llegar aquí. La gira terminó el día de hoy, y la verdad decidí primero venir a verte. Ha pasado el tiempo, mamá.

Cada que Terry decía "mamá", para Eleanor era como una hiriente palabra, no porque fuera malo, sino que él lo pronunciaba con rencor, pensaba que las cosas con su hijo a un no estaban muy arregladas del todo.

— Me alegra saber que aún soy parte importante en tu vida, Terry — Dijo ella en forma de reclamo — No creo que sea motivo suficiente para venir a verme.

— No lo es, como te digo han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida de las cuales ya debes estar enterada.

— Supongo que sí —. Contestó ella.

— Muchas de esas cosas las he estado reservando para contarte frente a frente. Los periódicos y las personas siempre distorsionan las noticias. Mamá, debo confesarte que no soy feliz, desde que dejé al grupo mi vida ha sido un tormento, y nunca había venido a verte para que no me tuvieras lástima.

"Muchas de las razones las sabes, una de ellas es la desdicha en la vivo a un lado de Susana. Creí que al salvarla a ella yo estaría feliz, pero desgraciadamente no la amo como debería. Es más una obligación que el cariño que le tengo y su madre no ayuda mucho con eso.

"Quería contarte todo esto, por que sé que con el duque de Grandchester ya no cuento para nada, eras mi única salida y para serte sincero, extrañaba estar contigo, aunque no pronunciaremos palabra alguna. Esta noche es la excepción, por que decidí abrirme con mi madre, estoy harto de esta mentira, de ser la noticia de los espectáculos más ridícula, y estoy harto de ocultar siempre lo que siento.

Eleanor sólo sonrió en forma de consolación, puso su mano en el hombro de Terry, quería abrazarlo, pero se detuvo por pensar en que él la rechazaría una vez más, pero estaba contenta, su hijo estaba siendo muy sincero con ella y eso lo agradecía de corazón.

Sin esperar algo, ella recibió el abrazo de parte de su hijo, lo cual la dejó atónita.

— Mamá, estoy decidido a dejar a Susana y a su madre —. Confesó con miedo.

Eleanor le regresó el abrazo, pero en esta ocasión Terry pudo sentir ese manto que tienen todas las madres, como si lo estuviera protegiendo de algo.

— Puedes vivir conmigo si es lo que deseas — Dijo ella.

— No puedo hacer eso, regresaré esta noche a mi departamento, está deshabitado y es mío — Contestó él soltándose del abrazo de su madre.

— Terry, hiciste bien en venir conmigo, sé que he estado lejos de ti por muchos años, y que por algún momento llegaste a odiarme, y yo entendí, sólo que ahora estoy muy conmovida por todo esto; quiero que tú seas feliz con cualquier decisión que tomes, si dejar a Susana es la solución entonces hazlo — Comenzó a decir ella sonriendo y viendo a su hijo a los ojos. — Terry, busca tu felicidad, no sigas los pasos de tu padre ni mucho menos los míos.

— Mamá, este fue el primer paso — Terry sonrió —, el segundo es dejar ir a Susana y decirle mis razones. El tercero es recuperar mi vida.

— Eso me parece perfecto —. Confesó ella muy emocionada — Quédate esta noche, es muy fría y está por nevar.

— Susana sabe que esta noche debí haber llegado, debe estar preguntándose donde estoy, así que hablaré con ella hoy… — Contestó — Gracias por la invitación, mamá, pero debo partir.

"Me siento satisfecho por hoy, y te prometo que desde ahora en adelante vendré a verte los días que pueda. Es una promesa.

Terry de nuevo le regaló una sonrisa a su madre y ésta le regresó el gestó.

— Soy muy feliz, Terry, quiero lo mismo para ti. — Le acarició la mejilla y se levantó de su lugar.

— Mamá, debo irme, prometo venir a verte luego — Dijo —. Me siento muy agradecido de que me hayas escuchado.

— Soy tu madre Terry, siempre estaré para ti, en las buenas y en las malas, aunque no hayas querido venir a verme antes — Soltó una media sonrisa por los recuerdos.

— Descuida, no es nada personal — Terry se encogió de hombros.

Ambos estaban parados frente a frente, pero Eleanor, sin temor a lo que volviera a pensar su hijo, le regaló un abrazo más, pero esta vez no era de despedida, estaba muy contenta.

— Hasta pronto, Terry — Se despidió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— Adiós, mamá.

* * *

 **Hola, queridas lectoras, he aquí un nuevo capítulo un tanto emotivo. Perdón por la tardanza, he tenido muchas presiones, entre ellas estoy convatiendo con una depresión, pero yo creo que ya pronto pasará. Espero disfruten este nuevo capìtulo.**


	18. Chapter 16: La desdichada

**_Capítulo 16: La desdichada._**

* * *

El día 24 de diciembre de aquel año, el tercer año donde aún se seguía hablando de la guerra, y que el único día que se supone que debía ser feliz, muchas de las personas sólo tomaban periódicos para leer las terribles noticias que por ahí circulaban, muchos de ellos sólo para leer los nombres de las personas que habían muerto en combate, tales decepciones hacían que otro porcentaje de personas solo leyera la secciones de espectáculos y otras noticias menos fuertes.

Ese día había una publicación que llamó la atención de muchos, por lo menos se habían olvidado por completo de la guerra por un momento, ya que en ella se mencionaba la aparatosa separación de Terrence Grandchester y Susana Marlowe.

Terry estaba sentado en la estación de trenes, vestido de manera en la que no lo pudieran reconocer; por alguna extraña razón había comprado, por primera vez en tres años, un periódico, sabía que la noticia de ese día en la mañana iba a estar hablando de él, y tenía toda la razón.

Sintiendo el sabor de la bilis en su boca, Terry leía la pequeña pero escandalosa nota, al recordar todo lo ocurrido esa noche de la separación sólo pudo hacer una mueca de disgusto. Todo lo escrito ahí, eran las palabras de la madre de Susana, es por eso que dejo en evidencia su coraje, y por esa misma razón se encontraba en la estación de trenes. No tenía ningún motivo por el cual seguir viviendo en la casa de las Marlowe, y en cuanto pudo salió de ahí.

La noche anterior a noche buena, Terry llegó a media noche a la casa de Susana, la cual lo esperaba con ansias en la recepción, al verlo, ella se llenó de emoción y sus ojos comenzaron a derramar unas pequeñas lagrimas, lo cual a Terry saco de sus pensamientos.

— Bienvenido — Saludó ella con una sonrisa llena de esperanza.

Terry torció la boca.

— Hola, Susy — Devolvió el saludo sin ganas, dejando sus cosas a un costado de él, después se sacudió la nieve.

— ¿Cómo ha estado tu viaje? — Preguntó con curiosidad.

— Bastante cansado…

Hubo un silenció, ya que Terry no parecía la misma persona que se había ido a Florida, Susana tenia un mal presentimiento acerca de su comportamiento. Siempre había tenido esa inseguridad en ella desde que Terry había decidido quedarse con ella, y esa noche se había intensificado. De un momento a otro Susana, se había puesto como una histérica.

— Estuviste con alguien más, ¿no es así? — Quiso saber ella entre lagrimas.

— Estás loca, Susana — Contestó él con despreció.

— Eso soy para ti, una loca, pero por desgracia tú decidiste estar con ella, ahora vas a tener que soportar esto — Gritó ella con desesperación.

— ¡Susana! ¡Basta! No quiero discutir más — Comenzó a decir Terry con una octava de voz más alta — Estoy harto de esto, Susy, no puedo seguir con esto.

Terry se veía derrotado, y no quería ser grosero con ella pero simplemente, ella no cooperaba mucho.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con esto, Terry? — Preguntó con un hilo de voz, ya que si hablaba un poco más fuerte ésta se le quebraría.

— Que no puedo seguir así. Yo me he decidido a dejarte ir… — Terry esperó respuesta.

Susana estaba atónita, se puso las manos en la cara para que no pudiera verle el rostro, estaba sumamente avergonzada por todo lo que había dicho, y por todo lo que había hecho, pero aún no sacaba todo ese veneno, entonces comenzó a escupir palabras:

— Yo sé que es por Candy, tú siempre has pensado en ella, tú aún la amas. Pero no puedes dejarme porque yo te amo y tú lo decidiste así — Gritó de nuevo.

Terry puso los ojos en blanco.

Las cosas no se iban a solucionar así y lo peor de todo fue cuando la madre de Susana, quien a escuchar la discusión se apareció, defendiendo a su hija, ella había estado escuchando todo desde el otro lado de la habitación.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta, Terrence? — Acusó la señora Marlowe a Terry.

— Lo soy porque soy humano, y tengo derecho a decidir lo que quiero. Perdonen las dos, pero yo no puedo seguir viviendo de esta manera. No sólo estoy haciendo daño a Susana con mi frío comportamiento, sino que yo también me esto hiriendo por no saber tomar una decisión. — Contestó Terry sin esperar una respuesta congruente por ambas, sabía que le esperaba un montón de reclamos.

— No puedes dejar a Susy, por tu culpa ella está en esa silla de ruedas, ¿lo olvidas? — De nuevo escupió las palabras la señora Marlowe con mucho despreció.

— No lo olvido, siempre estaré enormemente agradecido con ella por haberme salvado… Pero yo no la puedo salvar de la carcel que ella sola construyó. Lo siento. — Volvió a decir Terry.

Susana había dejado de llorar, sólo veía como su madre echaba chispas por los ojos y como echaba también todo su veneno hacia Terry, ver esa escena la hizo reflexionar, estaba segura de que amaba a ese joven más que a su propia vida, y eso lo había demostrado siempre, pero había sido egoísta.

— Mamá, déjalo — Dijo ella.

— ¿Qué? — La señora Marlowe la volteó a ver con cara de pocos amigos.

— Terry tiene razón, es mejor que se vaya.

Terry la miró, pero no veía compasión en su rostro sino algo de rencor, en una de esas Susana lo volteó a ver y le gritó:

— ¡Vete de mi casa, ahora mismo!

Desde que Terry había pisado esa casa por primera vez se había sentido sombrío y triste, al escuchar las palabras de despreció que soltó Susana, experimentó una sensación de alivio, y por alguna razón, por más cruel que se escuchara, estaba contento.

Terry obedeció a la joven y se marcho sin despedirse, de todos modos nunca se sintió cómodo estando ahí.

Había pasado la noche en la estación del tren, y claramente parecía un vagabundo, es por eso que nadie lo había reconocido como el joven actor prometedor de aquella época.

Era noche buena y todos estaban un poco distraídos, es por eso que tampoco se percataban de aquel muchacho. Terry, traía consigo poco dinero, y había comprado un boleto con destino a Chicago, aunque en realidad, al verlo, dudaba mucho de si ir ahí era la decisión correcta.

Del otro lado del país, la familia Ardley estaba haciendo todos los preparativos para la cena de esa noche. Habían acostumbrado a cenar el día 24, los pocos miembros de la familia que vivan en Lakewood, antes de que todo el clan de la familia Ardley se reuniera para la elegante fiesta de navidad.

Candy estaba muy feliz de que todos se reunieran para esa dichosa cena, ya que estaba ayudando a los cocineros a hacer la cena, claro que la tía abuela Elroy no se había dado cuenta de esto, pues los Britter habían sido invitados a cenar, así que se puso a tomar el té con ellos. Mientras Candy y Annie ayudaban un poco.

Mientras Albert y Archie decoraban junto con los demás sirvientes la casa para que se viera más acorde a las fechas, habían pasado mucho tiempo en Florida que se les había pasado ese pequeño detalle.

Candy y Annie horneaban algunos postres, así que amabas habían terminado llenas de harina y chocolate por toda su vestimenta.

— Tu tía abuela se dará cuenta de que estuviste ayudando a la servidumbre una vez más — Sonrió Annie de aquella ocurrencia.

— No importa, estoy segura de que quedará contenta con el resultado — Candy soltó una risita.

— Candy — Llamó Dorothy — Ven un momento.

La joven rubia se acercó a su dama de compañía.

— Necesito que dejes de hacer todo esto, y me acompañes a tu habitación, te tengo una sorpresa.

— ¿Sorpresa? — Preguntó extrañada Candy. — Vamos, Dorothy, no necesito nada, además la que debe darte algo soy yo.

— No es una sorpresa hecha por mí, Candy — Dorothy se rió — Acompáñame a tu habitación.

Candy sonrió un poco extrañada, no recordaba alguna similitud con alguien que pudiera enviarle regalos, hasta que por su mente pasó Edward, quien se había enamorado de ella en esas vacaciones, pero era imposible que él mandara algo, ya que se supone ellos llegaban esa misma tarde a Chicago.

Al entrar a la habitación, Candy divisó un hermoso vestido color rosa en su cama, nunca había estado muy contenta por ver ropa pero esa vez se sintió muy dichosa y totalmente agradecida.

Detrás de Dorothy entró Albert que sonrió de contento.

— Gracias, Albert — Dijo ella sonriendo.

— Sabía que te iba a gustar, te escuché hablar con Annie acerca de ese vestido ayer y creí que era buen regalo de navidad — Contestó Albert.

— Enserio es muy bonito, me siento muy feliz — Candy reía y daba vueltas con el vestido por toda la habitación.

Albert, recordó que aquella risa era la que lo ponía muy feliz, esa era la Candy que quería ver todos los días, pero por una extraña razón tenia un presentimiento, pero no sabía si era bueno o malo. Así que se amargó por un momento. Después abandonó la habitación para que las chicas hablaran entre ellas.

Después entró Annie, quien también estaba toda sucia de su cara y de la ropa. Al ver a Candy contenta se echó a reír también.

Las tres chicas estaban emocionadas por que llegara la noche, Dorothy por su parte iba a marcharse a su ciudad para ver a su familia en navidad, entonces esperaba con ansias a que Candy se cambiara para poder irse.

Las horas pasaron y Candy y Annie estaban listas y muy elegantes para la noche. Dorothy se despidió de todos sus amigos en la casa y fue acompañada por George a la estación.

— Esta noche será grandiosa — Dijo Annie.

— Eso creo — Contestó Candy — Patty y Edward llegaran hoy pero la verdad no sé que esperar.

Candy sonrió de lado.

— ¿Eso te preocupa? — Preguntó Annie.

— No, bueno un poco, Edward… no sé qué siente él por mí — Candy volvió a torcer la boca.

— Oh, vamos, no te preocupes por él. Estoy seguro de que no está enamorado de ti, Candy, si eso te precupa.

— Un poco, no quiero herirlo — Confesó la rubia.

— El día del estreno de la obra de teatro, Edward y una de las actrices estaban conversando muy agusto, supongo que se gustaron de inmediato — Comentó Annie encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Qué atriz? — Preguntó Candy con curiosidad.

— Una chica rubia, muy guapa, supongo que era una de las nuevas integrantes del grupo.

— Letty — Susurró Candy… Después esbozó una enorme sonrisa que dejó mostrar sus dientes de contenta.

— ¿Qué sucede, Candy? — Preguntó la morena extrañada.

— Pasa, que esos dos se enamoraron después de todo — Candy hizo una mueca con su cara pero parecía estar muy satisfecha y contenta a la vez. — Estoy Feliz por esos dos.

— Supongo que sí, sólo esperamos que el trabajo de esa Letty no sea impedimento para que estén juntos — Annie soltó un suspiro.

— Claro que no — Candy soltó una risita de nuevo.

Después de su larga platica, Candy y Annie y Archie, se pusieron a recibir a los invitados de la gran cena que darían, entre ellos llegaron los O'Brien, Candy se veía emocionada de ver de nuevo a Edward y a Patty así que a ambos les regaló un abrazo de bienvenida.

Albert también se puso contento, pero aún sentía una sensación de vacío, así que Candy se dio cuenta.

La joven no iba a poder charlar con él esa noche, pero tenía que saber qué disgustaba a Albert esa noche si se supone que era noche de paz y de amor.

Ella lo volteó a ver y espero a que él la viera, solo para regalarle una sonrisa que lo llenó de paz por un momento.

* * *

 **Espero este capítulo les haya agradado tanto como a mí, muchas gracias por su paciencia.**


	19. Capitulo 17: Un encuentro feliz

**_Capitulo 17. Un encuentro feliz._**

* * *

Terry ya se encontraba en Chicago; según sus instintos, y por lo poco que sabía de la familia de Candy es que ahí residían. Lo que no sabía es que, en esas fechas los Ardley, pasaban las fiestas en Lakewood. Entonces se llevó una decepción muy grande, cuando el mayordomo que ahí trabajaba, le informó que la familia de aristócratas no estaba por el momento.

El mayordomo miró una cara llena de disgusto en Terry, así que comentó:

— La familia Ardley se encuentra en su casa vacacional; es ahí donde reside el señor William.

Terry lo escuchó, y sólo sonrió en forma de agradecimiento y después se fue.

Él sabía que cerca del Hogar de Pony, existía la dichosa mansión de Lakewood, es ahí donde Albert vivía, ¿cómo pudo olvidarlo? Tomó sus cosas y salió disparado a buscar algún carruaje que lo llevará hasta allá, si mal no le iba llegaría en un par de horas.

Era día de Noche Buena, así que todos estaban un poco ocupados en el Hogar de Pony, la hermana María se encargaba de hornearles a todos un pavo, que había sido regalo de Albert, la señorita Pony y unos cuantos niños decoraban el hogar con adornos navideños para que todo quedara listo antes de que el invitado de honor llegara.

Ese iba a hacer el primer año en que el joven Albert pasaría Navidad en el Hogar de Pony; la sorpresa que se llevó la tía abuela Elroy al enterarse que sus sobrinos pasarían una noche muy importante lejos de la familia, cada día se lamentaba más que Albert fuera la cabeza de la familia, pero no podía hacer ya nada, ya era todo un hombre como para ordenarle qué tenía que hacer.

Mientras en el Hogar de Pony se sentía cada vez más el nerviosismo por tener semejante honor, según las madres, alguien había tocado la puerta.

En el patio trasero, los niños más jóvenes jugaban así que no sabían que pasaba a su alrededor, pero un muchacho de unos 12 años, reconoció al joven de pelo castaño y ojos azules.

En el porche de la casa, se encontraba parado Terry Grandchester, Jimmy pudo reconocerlo porque no había cambiado mucho desde que lo vio por primera vez, esa vez que llegó – también sin aviso- para conocer el lugar en donde había crecido Candy; así que se acercó a él.

—Tú eres Terry — Aseguró el muchacho.

—Y tú eres Jimmy, ¿o me equivoco? — Quiso saber Terry regalándole una sonrisa.

—Así es… ¿qué haces aquí? ¿De nuevo buscando a Candy? Ella ya no vive aquí, vive con el señor Albert…

—¡Jimmy! —Gritó la hermana María quien interrumpió al niño al ser un poco informativo.

La hermana María había abierto la puerta cuando Jimmy comenzó a hablar ya disgustar un poco al joven, aunque Terry después echó una carcajada llena de diversión, lo cual confundió un poco a la monja. Ésta le lanzó una mirada retadora a Jimmy y el chico sólo se despidió con la mano para volver a jugar.

—Lo siento mucho, Jimmy es… bueno, cree que puede hablar como un adulto ahora—. dijo la monja un poco apenada.

—No se preocupe, la verdad es divertido, aunque a decir verdad, me sacó de mis dudas —. Aseguró el joven con una sonrisa.

—Deberías entrar, Terry, hace mucho frío.

El hogar se sentía con una atmosfera cálida, era cierto que afuera hacía frío, no había parado de nevar hasta hace unas horas atrás, pero eso no impedía que se sintiera un ambiente muy feliz, incluso eso le agregaba un paisaje hermoso.

Terry dejó sus cosas cerca de la puerta, mientras la hermana María le preparaba un chocolate caliente, llegó la señorita Pony al escucharlo entrar; ella y los niños ya había concluido sus labores, así que ellos se retiraron a jugar afuera con los demás.

—Joven Terry—. Saludó la señorita con una radiante sonrisa.

—Señorita Pony, me da mucho gusto verla—. Terry devolvió el saludo.

Desde hacia tiempo que no se sentía así de contento, donde no tenía que fingir una sonrisa.

—A pasado el tiempo, Terry, ¿cómo estás? —. Preguntó la viejita.

—Ah… yo —Terry comenzó a titubear mientras recordaba la aparatosa discusión con Susana — estoy bien.

Ambas, la señorita Pony y la hermana María intercambiaron miradas, no muy convencidas del todo de la respuesta del joven actor que fuera del escenario era como toda persona normal; había mentido, pero ellas no le dirían nada, seguramente estaba sufriendo igual o peor que Candy.

Para terminar con la incomoda situación, la hermana María había llevado tres vasos llenos de chocolate caliente, e invitó a Terry a tomar asiento.

La señorita Pony se sentó enfrente del joven y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, eso significaba algo, así que Terry se puso un poco nervioso.

—Vamos a ser sinceros, Terry, no estás aquí por nosotras —comenzó a decir ella con la mirada puesta en su vaso de chocolate.

Esperó a que Terry dijera algo.

No lo hizo.

Ahora, la señorita Pony enfocó su mirada en él, sonrió llena de alegría para sus adentros mientras veía como Terry se sonrojaba un poco y no era por el cálido ambiente del hogar.

—Me alegra mucho saber que estas bien y que has podido llegar con bien hasta acá, pero dime, ¿por qué decidiste venir hoy? —. Quiso saber ella.

Y aunque la hermana María no decía nada, también quería saber, aunque pensaba que la señorita Pony se ponía a veces un poco divertida y eso la incomodaba a ella y al joven.

Terry miró a las dos mojas.

—Vine aquí buscando una respuesta.

—¿La has encontrado? —Volvió a preguntar la señorita Pony.

—Aún no, pero el día todavía tiene unas cuantas horas. Incluso pienso quedarme aquí hasta encontrarla. —Terry agachó la mirada por un segundo cuando notó que las dos monjas lo veían con atención.

—Candy no está aquí, pero vendrá cuando el sol se oculte. Me imaginó que estás listo para verla. —Informó la monja.

—Oh, en realidad, no es una sorpresa encontrármela, ya que la he visto en Florida.

—Eso lo sabemos, Candy nos visita muy seguido desde que vive en Lakewood. —Dijo la señorita Pony.

Terry esbozó una sonrisa al recordar a Candy.

—Terry, ustedes dos tienen muchas cosas que aclarar, después de todo, lo único que deseamos la hermana María y yo es que puedan hablar de eso con todo el mundo con sólo sonreír. Has venido hasta acá sólo por ella, y no te veo para nada feliz, supongo que no estás muy bien del todo, no quiero que te fuerces, pero este día puede estar lleno de sorpresas, deberías quedarte a pasar una bonita Noche Buena. —La señorita Pony le regaló una sonrisa.

—Claro, me quedaré esta noche. —Igualmente Terry sonrió.

Algo de lo que había dicho la señorita Pony era cierto, Terry no estaba bien por el momento, sólo por el amargo recuerdo que tenía de Susana, aparte que presentía algo muy malo también, por esa parte quería regresar de inmediato a New York.

Pero el clima tan cálido que se sentía en el hogar de Pony le ganaba más, estaba de nuevo cerca de Candy y por nada en el mundo debía irse de ahí, ni siquiera por Susana.

Su incomodidad era tal, que después de que la señorita Pony le ofreció uno de los cuartos que tenían disponibles, muy humilde, decidió salir a jugar con los niños.

Jimmy era el mayor de todos, aunque en realidad ya no pertenecía como tal al Hogar de Pony, le encantaba estar ahí, pues su padre no se molestaba en lo absoluto que se encontrara con sus amigos de vez en cuando, en especial en esas fechas decembrinas.

A Terry no le encantaba la idea de ponerse a jugar con niños, pero como Jimmy no era como tal un niño, dejó de lado esa incomodidad y se unió al ejercito que éste había creado para hacer una guerra de bolas de nieve (ese era un tema que los niños pasaban desapercibidos).

—Terry deberías ponerte enfrente de los niños mas pequeños, es tu deber protegerlos. —Ordenó Jimmy.

—¡Eso haré! — Dijo él alzando la voz para que sonara imponente, después sonrió.

Ambos eran el jefe de cada comando, así que después de dichas ordenes, ambos gritaron al unísono que la guerra comenzaba.

Había gritos y risas de niños y de un adulto que se divertía como uno, después de un rato todos comenzaron a atacar a Terry por ser el mayor.

Mientras el correteaba por todo el patio trasero, un carro lujosísimo llegaba a la entrada principal, del cual descendía un chiquilla rubia gritando de emoción el nombre de sus dos madres, desde que había llegado de Florida, sólo les había enviado cartas, esperando con ansías a que se llegara el día de Noche Buena, ya que como había decidido Albert, esa noche la pasarían ahí.

Aunque los planes de Albert eran que estuviera su familia con la familia de Candy, pero no pasó, la tía abuela se había puesto de nuevo como niña y su respuesta fuerte y clara fue un no, también ordenó que Archie y Annie se pasaran esa noche con ella, en la masión para seguir con los planes de su boda, ya que la madre de Annie también estaba de invitada en la mansión de Lakewood. A ambas señoras les repudiaba la idea de tener que cenar en una casa humilde.

Así que sólo llegaron Albert y Candy… y George por ordenes de Albert.

Candy gritaba por sus madres, quienes estaban en la cocina aun viendo la cena y preparando todos los últimos detalles.

—¡Candy! —Saludó la señorita Pony muy feliz a su amada niña.

—Señorita Pony, Hermana María, me da mucho gusto verlas.

Candy las abrazó a las dos al mismo tiempo llena de emoción, este gesto fue un tanto incomodo ya que ninguna de las dos ya tenía la misma fuerza física que Candy, así que la chica sólo se disculpó al oírlas quejarse de dolor.

—Candy, a nosotras también nos da mucho gusto verte, pero ¿dónde se encuentra el joven Albert?

—Ahí viene, él y George bajan los regalos para los niños. —Dijo ella.

Las monjas se miraron entre sí.

—¿Regalos? —Preguntó confusa la hermana María.

—Sí, Albert dice que se siente muy agradecido con ustedes así que tiene que agradecer él de alguna manera. Es muy bueno. Siempre piensa en los demás—Comentó Candy antes de que sus madres reprobaran la idea.

—Es demasiado, Candy. —Dijo apenada la señorita Pony.

—Para Albert no es nada, ni para mí, es sólo un gesto de bondad, sé que Albert no lo hace por nada a cambio. — Candy les regaló una sonrisa a ambas.

El joven Albert había entrado a la cocina interrumpiendo a las señoritas, así que en cuanto entró sólo saludó con mucho gusto a las madres de Candy, había pasado el tiempo desde que no las veía, pero siempre era muy grato estar ahí.

—Albert, Candy, por favor siéntense y tomen un poco de chocolate, antes de que sea la hora de la cena. —Invitó la hermana María.

Ambos así lo hicieron, luego George se les unió cuando terminó de acomodar los regalos debajo del árbol de Navidad que había sido decorado por los niños.

Después de tanta platica, a las monjas se les había olvidado por completo que Terry estaba ahí mismo, pero Candy no sabía nada en lo absoluto. Habían platicado por un rato de las vacaciones que habían vivido en Florida, Candy contaba sus anécdotas llenas de emoción como siempre.

A Albert como siempre, le parecía divertida la idea de ver a Candy así de feliz, aunque ella dijera que en el fondo siempre estuvo triste, sí le habían servido esos días fuera de la mansión de Lakewood, algo en él le decía que Candy había estado reparándose, pero por otra parte aún había algo que lo incomodaba desde la vez pasada.

Cuando él y su familia esperaban a los O´Brien, George le entregó un periódico como todos los días, había leído una pequeña nota en la sección de espectáculos; Albert siempre pasaba desapercibido esa sección ya que no le interesaba para nada, pero el título de la nota le resonaba… así que decidió leerla. En cuanto supo que se trataba de Terry, miles de ideas se le vinieron a la cabeza, sólo que quiso ignorar todo aquello y que sólo fuera imaginación suya.

La puerta de entrada pegó un golpe y detrás de ella comenzaron a entrar todos los niños riéndose a carcajadas por la maravillosa pelea de bolas de nieve que acababan de tener, por último, entró un joven riéndose también lleno de felicidad; aquella risa resonó en los oídos de Candy, así que su corazón se paralizó.

Debía ser una broma, Terry estaba ahí. Esa era su risa, su inigualable risa burlona que a Candy tanto le encantaba.

Pero era casi imposible que él estuviera ahí, así que se levantó de su lugar sin pensarlo y fue hasta donde estaban todos los niños y él.

Fue muy grata su sorpresa cuando ella lo miró a él, estaba ahí, sus oídos no la habían traicionado, realmente estaba ahí, el chico que amaba y que juró lucharía por él, estaba parado frente a ella, sólo que él aún no se percataba de ella, y mucho menos como lo admiraba.

Pudo notar que estaba feliz, como nunca antes lo había visto, contento y riéndose porque algo bueno había sucedido, rodeado de niños que lo abrazaban. Candy estaba sorprendida tanto que no podía pronunciar palabra.

Cuando se animó a hablar la primera palabra que pudo decir fue:

—Terry…

Ella sonrió y él por fin la miró.


	20. Chapter 18: Una nueva promesa

_**Capítulo 18: Una nueva promesa.**_

* * *

Terry pudo ver que por fin Candy había llegado al hogar de Pony, no era una sorpresa pero realmente se sentía muy emocionado, tanto que no podía moverse después; aquellas ganas de abrazarla de nuevo se aparecieron, pero aun tenía miedo de que si lo hacía no la soltaría nunca.

Sabía que estaba ahí por ella, pero al verla, no podía pronunciar si quiera un saludo.

Candy, sobre todo, estaba más sorprendida, pues según ella, él debía estar ya en New York, con su "novia" Susana. Por una parte estaba confundida pero la otra parte le pedía a gritos que fuera corriendo a abrazarlo.

Ambos se acercaron y se regalaron una sonrisa.

Los niños que estaban ahí a su alrededor, no sabían qué pasaba, pero a una buena hora, la hermana María los llamó para que saludaran a Albert para agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ellos ese día, así que, era un plan de la hermana María para dejar a los jóvenes un tiempo a solas.

La sala común estaba ya vacía, excepto por esos dos, Candy se sintió un poco más avergonzada en ese momento, pues no sabía qué decirle. Un reproche.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Quiso saber ella un poco seria.

La distancia entre ambos era ya mínima.

—Ya debes saberlo, pecosa —. Contestó el joven con su típico tono burlón.

—Ah, Terry —. Se quejó Candy —Sin embargo, es una sorpresa que estés aquí.

—No sabía a dónde ir después de la gira —. Dijo él esperando ver la reacción de Candy.

—Se supone que deberías estar en algún lado de New York… —Candy cerró la boca antes de hablar de más.

No quería mencionar a Susana sin que él antes lo hiciera, sabía que en algún momento él lo haría así que mejor dejó que se desahogara solo.

Ella sabía y presentía que algo malo había pasado entre esos dos desde mucho tiempo antes de reencontrarse en Florida, pues Terry se veía sombrío y triste, algo que no le gustó para nada. En esta ocasión era algo distinto, sólo por que en los ojos de Terry pudo deslumbrar un poco de esperanza. Además de que él siempre sabía como ocultar sus sentimientos; para aquellos días a Candy se le facilitaba verlo un poco mejor por dentro, ya que se estaba haciendo un poco más transparente.

Tampoco quería especular sobre lo ocurrido, quizá Terry sólo estaba ahí por alguna otra razón insignificante, Candy sentía que no debía ser tan egocéntrica. Así que agitó su cabeza para sacar cualquier idea tonta que se le viniera a la cabeza.

 _Terry ya no te ama de la misma manera, Candy_. Pensó la joven un poco avergonzada.

—Candy, tenemos toda la noche para hablar sobre el tema si me permites — comenzó a decir él. — Por el momento sólo quiero estar y pasar una bonita noche buena. Sería un honor si me permitieses estar aquí contigo.

Candy sonrió.

—Claro que sí, pero me prometes que hablaremos de tu viaje hasta acá, ¿está bien? — Candy lo miró sería para que él sintiera más presión.

—Te lo prometo — Sonrió él.

Candy luego suavizó su cara, estaba muy feliz y no podía negarlo; ahí junto con ella se encontraba el chico que amaba, aunque claro, se sentía insegura de revelar sus sentimientos hacia él, porque creía que él no le correspondería de la misma manera. Por el otro lado, Terry se sentía igual o peor. Uno de sus más grandes sustos fue cuando conoció al tal Edward, sabía que él estaba interesado en Candy al mirarla de la misma forma en que Terry lo hacía, eso era demasiado obvio.

Terry no se atrevería tampoco a hablar de un asunto muy delicado para ambos esa noche, así que para cortar la incomodidad, ambos se pasaron a el comedor, en donde los niños, las monjas y Albert y George se encontraban ya esperándolos para cenar.

Albert tuvo una especie de alivio cuando miró a Terry entrar por esa puerta, hacia varias horas había tenido un presentimiento que no era muy bueno del todo. Supuso que en realidad su disgusto si era la presencia de su mejor amigo, no porque estuviera ahí, sino porque sabía que algo malo había ocurrido con Susana y él; por algún motivo de apatía, sentía que debía arreglar ese asunto.

El joven patriarca nunca había revelado que había estado muy al pendiente de lo que sucedía con Terry y su nueva "familia" durante esos tres años; leía los periódicos en especial la sección de espectáculos para informarse un poco más y como Terry era el centro de atención pudo y averiguó un poco más sobre su vida privada. Albert no se dejaba fiar por las palabras de los periodistas, muchos eran amarillistas e igualmente alteraban las noticias, pero siempre pensó que algo tenía que ser verdad.

Lo único que podía hacer esa noche era saludar a su amigo y darle la bienvenida, no tenía por qué enojarse, era una sorpresa verlo de todos modos.

Albert nunca estuvo conforme con la idea de que Candy y Terry se separaran, pero era una decisión que no le correspondía, él sólo era consejero, tanto como para Candy como para Terry, sólo que la distancia con este ultimo hizo que se perdiera un poco la comunicación.

La noche fue trascurriendo, alegre y llena de luz, los problemas de Terry se habían desvanecido y Candy se sentía plena; nunca imaginó que de nuevo vería a su joven amado de nuevo y menos así de feliz, así que sólo se limitó a sonreír al verlo.

Tal y como lo habían dicho, Terry y Candy se apartaron un poco de los demás, una vez que los niños se retiraron a la sala común para abrir los regalos que Albert les había dado, estos dos se quedaron un momento pensando pero no decían nada entre ellos, así que Terry tomó la iniciativa y salió por la puerta trasera, esa puerta quedaba en la cocina, daba al patio en el que jugaban los niños.

Al abrir la puerta, el joven se percató de la bonita vista que daba, la colina de Pony estaba justo ahí enfrente, y no podía haber luna más bonita esa noche. La luz de ésta iluminaba la nieve que se veía de un color azul. Candy, al ponerse a un lado de Terry para contemplar la vista, también tomó ese color azul en su piel, ya que era muy muy blanca.

Terry la miró, y en lugar de burlarse sólo agacho la mirada al encontrarse con la suya, era increíble que estuviera tan cerca de ella.

—Parece ser que eres nuevo en esto — Comentó Candy mirando hacia el horizonte.

—No lo soy, pero me parece gracioso que conforme pasan los años, más pecas te aparecen. —Se burló él para no parecer nervioso.

—Debe ser una broma, Terry —Candy se cubrió la cara. —Sólo viniste a burlarte de mis pecas, una vez más.

—Claro que no…

Candy lo miró ahora serio. De repente pensó que lo había ofendido, pero no había dicho nada malo, pero necesitaba saber con exactitud qué le estaba ocurriendo a él, era un martirio, no le gustaba verlo sufrir de esa manera.

—Candy, hace mucho tiempo que debí hablar contigo —dijo él rompiendo el silencio.

—Dime qué es lo que pasa, Terry —Candy lo miró tratando de trasmitirle paz.

—Veras, había tantas cosas que decirte cuando nos encontramos en Florida, aunque la verdad, no esperaba encontrarte ahí, realmente me sorprendí. Así que, mis planes de olvidar y alejarme de ti, se fueron todos al carajo — decía él con disgusto.

Candy sólo lo observaba, pero le sonreía para que no se detuviera por nada.

—Pasé por un tormento mucho antes de ese viaje; tres años de angustia, de no saber qué es realmente el verdadero amor, y yo sabía que no era amor. Estar con Susana me demostraba lo necesitado que estaba yo de ti. Cada día me lamentaba haberte dejado escapar, Candy. —Ahora él la miró a ella, sólo para ver su reacción.

—¿Qué dices, Terry? Sabía que no era feliz cuando te miré ese día en la Heladería. Tus esfuerzos por esconder tus verdaderas emociones para mí ya no era nada complicado. Te conozco, ahora puedo decirlo, lo suficiente. Así que, no esperes que te regañe por lo que me estás diciendo. — Contestó Candy seria — Sólo me siento un poco decepcionada de ambos; ambos prometimos cosas que no cumplimos, y eso no es ser una persona de palabra.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué estás tratando de insinuar, pecosa? — Quiso saber él fingiendo sorpresa.

—Deberías saberlo… tú no fuiste el más fiel a tus sentimientos, y ni yo tampoco. Siento un poco de pena por Susana.

—Típico de ti —Contestó él irritado.

—No hay nada de malo con eso ¿o sí, Terry? — Preguntó ella molesta.

—Para nada. Fue realmente un tormento, deberías ponerte de mi lado, y no del de ella. — Dijo Terry indignado.

—Está bien, te diré mis razones: ella no es culpable de haberse enamorado de un tonto como tú, Terry, y la segunda, es que tampoco sabe controlar sus sentimientos. Es por eso que la entiendo, es una pobre chica que se enamoró de alguien no correspondido, y eso es muy triste. —Candy agachó la mirada al terminar de hablar.

—Vamos, Candy, no es para tanto. Susana tenía miles de razones por las cuales abandonarme y no lo hizo, no es mi culpa. — Terry se defendió.

—No pensamos igual, Terry. Por eso te dejé aquella noche de invierno, no quería interferir entre ambos, porque al igual que ella… yo… estaba enamorada de ti — Dijo Candy balbuceando.

Terry sintió como una estaca le entraba directo al corazón. Ella dijo "estaba".

—¿Entonces quieres que regrese con ella a pesar de no amarla? ¿Sabes el infierno que ella vive también a mi lado? De no poder mirarla con amor, ni siquiera puedo hablarle sin que me escuche decir algo con desprecio. Candy, mírame — Él la tomó de la cara para poder verla a los ojos — No la amo, al contrario, no puedo tener un sentimiento de afecto hacia ella, por que por ella yo tuve que separarme de la chica que realmente amo.

Candy se sorprendió, ¿era real lo que estaba diciendo? ¿Aun la amaba?

—Terry… yo… — Candy volvió a balbucear.

—No digas nada, Candy, sólo déjame decirte esto una sola vez y espero que me entiendas.

Él tomó aire, la dejó en paz y dio un paso hacia atrás, tomó una postura buena para poder mirarla de nuevo a los ojos.

—Candy, te amo.


	21. Chapter 19: Decisiones

_**Capitulo 19: Decisiones.**_

* * *

Candy no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Si bien, en la época en que los dos estaban en el colegio sabían que se querían con locura, pero ella no lograba entender si realmente era amor en ese momento, estaba confundida… Habían pasado por tanto y también el tiempo se encargó de acomodar algunas cosas.

Claro que ella era feliz en ese momento se sentía dichosa, el chico del que se enamoró justamente en ese momento se le había declarado, como nunca antes, era el momento.

No lo dudó, no dudaba que lo amaba también, pero tenía miedo de pronunciar palabra, ¿qué pasaría después de decirlo ella también? Sí, el tiempo lo cura todo, pero aun había eslabones que cerrar.

Susana y Edward por ejemplo. Candy pensaba en ambos. Edward nunca le declaró que sentía algo por ella, pero lo presentía además de que era un poco obvio, y por otro lado la desdichada de Susana. Terry se había encargado de aclarárselo, pero no entendía, Candy quería asegurarse que ella estuviera cien por cien feliz antes de cometer cualquier tontería.

Candy sonrió. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Era como volver aquellos días en los que los tiempos eran más sencillos y la única preocupación de ella era saber qué camino tomar, ahora que lo tenía, los problemas fueron aumentando.

Después agitó su cabeza para poder aclarar sus ideas.

—Estoy segura, Terry, y yo… siempre te he amado. —Confesó ella con una sonrisa radiante.

—Permíteme estar contigo, pecosa —Terry sin dudarlo la abrazó.

—Prométeme una cosa, ¿sí?

Él se quedó tomándola por los brazos para mirarla una vez que le llamó la atención, sabía que le iba a pedir algo sumamente difícil y por eso torció los ojos.

—Dímelo —dijo con fastidio.

—No sé qué puede llegar a ocurrir después de ahora, pero quiero que hables con Susana, yo hablaré con Edward mañana que lo vea, sé que él entenderá así como espero entienda Susana. — Dijo Candy usando su tono de voz más serio.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Acaso el niño rico ese quiere contigo? —Preguntó celoso.

Candy puso los ojos en blanco.

—No estoy segura, pero lo sospecho. Pero me lo prometiste, así que si quieres estar conmigo a partir de ahora, haz eso. — Concluyó ella cruzándose de brazos para imponerle la orden.

—Esta bien, pecosa —Dijo por fin él.

—Y otra cosa… deja de llamarme "pecosa" —Lo regañó ella.

Él sólo soltó una carcajada.

Era inevitable, pero Candy se ponía muy contenta de tenerlo cerca, había valorado el coraje que él tenía de llegar hasta su lugar favorito en todo el mundo solo por ella, y sobre todo en una noche muy importante.

Las horas fueron pasando y ellos sólo se quedaron contemplando la luz de la luna, contándose anécdotas que ambos desconocían después de haber pasado tres años separados. Terry no quería que se llegara la hora en que tenían que despedirse, sólo la miraba a ella de vez en cuando, cuando ella volteaba a verlo le regalaba una sonrisa, ella sólo se sonrojaba pero como la luz que era tenue no dejaba verlo por completo, todo aquello significaba que ambos se amaban, no era necesario decir una sola palabra, ni siquiera decir "te amo" de nuevo era necesario, era muy obvio.

Por primera vez en años, ambos se sentían plenos, libres, felices.

Ni siquiera pensaban en los demás, hacia horas que Albert y George se habían ido a su hogar, y las monjas no podían interrumpir su velada.

Ambos estaban sentados en un banquito mirando hacia la colina de Pony, y cuando ya no tuvieron más que decir simplemente se quedaron dormidos, sólo una pequeña manta los cubría del frío, pero ninguno de los dos lo sintió por el cálido momento.

A la mañana siguiente, los niños estaban en la sala común abriendo los regalos de navidad que había traído Papá Noel; mientras Candy y Terry aun no despertaban de su sueño, la hermana María fue quien los encontró en tan mala posición. Ya era un poco tarde para despertarse, y ni porque el sol les daba justo en el rostro, se habían despertado, pues se habían quedado a altas horas de la madrugada hablando.

La hermana María entró en pánico, así que los asustó cuando ella los miró con solo una manta puesta, temía que pudieran haber cogido un resfriado.

—¡Pero Candy… Joven Terry! ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Durmieron aquí afuera? — Gritó la hermana maría un poco alarmada.

Candy se estiró de brazos una vez que pudo deslumbrar la escena.

—Creo que no nos dimos cuenta en qué momento caímos dormidos.

—Lo siento mucho, hermana María; Candy tiene razón, no supimos a qué hora nos quedamos dormidos — Fue el turno de hablar de Terry con su tono de voz un tanto apenado.

—Me preocupa que haya cogido un refriado, deben haber pasado un frío inmenso — dijo la madre más preocupada aún.

Candy y Terry se miraron.

—Yo me siento bien — dijo Candy y luego bostezó de nuevo.

—Está bien, entren a la casa ahora mismo, les prepararé algo caliente, al menos así tomarán algo de calor por el momento — Ahora la hermana María había tomado esa postura mandona que la caracterizaba regañando a los chicos como si de niños se tratase.

Mientras ellos entraban, los demás niños correteaban alrededor de ellos para presumir sus regalos, Candy les hablaba con tal admiración y fingida sorpresa por el hecho de que ella ya no creía en Papá Noel, pero para no romper con la ilusión de ellos, se mostraba contenta, además era su don natural querer demasiado a los niños y que por esa misma razón ellos la querían también; por dentro Candy aun seguía teniendo un alma tan pura como cuando de niña, y a Terry, a él le encantaba eso de ella, la observaba y pensaba un motón de ideas, cómo sería cuando ella fuera madre, amaría a esos niños más que nada en el universo y él quería ser el hombre que viera y aconteciera esos momentos.

De un momento a otro se puso colorado sin razón y agitó la cabeza para sacarse de su trance y que nadie más lo viera.

La hermana María les había llevado un poco de chocolate caliente que había sobrado la noche anterior, para después hacer que los niños los dejaran desayunar y tomar un poco de aire cálido.

—Bien, deberían tomar un baño antes de que realmente pesquen un resfriado, sería una mala idea para ti, Terry — De nuevo volvió a regañar la hermana María.

—Sí, pronto regresaré a trabajar — Confirmó él… aunque realmente no se había puesto a pensar en las consecuencias hasta ese momento.

—Tienes razón, Terry, eso puede ser muy grave si no te cuidas ahora…

—Estaré bien, Candy — él le sonrió para calmarla.

Candy se relajó un poco, pero no dejaba de pensar en esa idea del resfriado, quizá si llegará a pasarle a él se sentiría un poco culpable, pero por alguna razón con esa sonrisa logró tranquilizarla, Terry gozaba de buena salud.

Por otra parte, Terry pensaba en algo que lo tenía dejando sin apetito. De nuevo habían prometido cosas, sólo que para Terry resultaba un poco más complicado, él ya no quería volver a ver a Susana ni a su madre, era un tormento de sólo imaginarlo, además ¿cómo sabía Candy que eso resultaría? Candy no conocía bien a Susana, para ella, Susana era una niña asustada y que había tenido solo mala suerte, es por eso que le tenía un poco de lastima, pero no era así, Terry ya la conocía bastante bien: era berrinchuda, compulsiva, celosa y posesiva, si en algún momento a él se le ocurría volver a la mansión de las Marlowe seguramente Susana no lo dejaría volver.

Candy miró a Terry un poco pensativo, no era raro verlo comportarse de esa manera, pero al ser Navidad, y de que sin querer habían pasado una noche juntos, al menos debería verlo "contento". Para ese momento, la hermana María se había ido a la sala común para ayudar a la señorita Pony a limpiar.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó ella curiosa.

—Nada malo, pensaba en la idea qué tenía para hablar con Susana. No existe una manera razonable para hablar con ella — Contestó él.

—Tienes que hacerlo. Me lo prometiste.

—Lo sé, Candy. Pero Susana no entenderá mis razones —Dijo él con una octava de voz más alta.

Candy hizo un gesto de desaprobación.

—¿Qué propones?— Sugirió ella arqueando una ceja.

—¿Tú tienes una idea? —Preguntó él.

—Bueno yo, pensaba hablar con ella si tú no te atreves —Contestó juguetona.

—Candy — él soltó una risita — No es eso, es que, realmente no la conoces.

—Podemos intentarlo, Terry — le dijo ella tratando de tranquilizarlo. — Hay algo que no te dije anoche, y es que, yo quiero estar contigo por el resto de mis días…

Ella agachó la mirada.

—¿Pero? — Preguntó él haciendo que lo mire a los ojos tomándola de la barbilla.

Candy miró sus ojos color azul, juraba que no podía resistirse más y lanzarse a sus brazos, poder decirle que era sólo de ella, pero aún no debía, no era completamente libre, aún tenía un compromiso. Así que suspiró y tomó fuerzas.

—Pero aun tenemos un deber… tú y yo. No quiero herir a nadie.

—Si queremos estar juntos al menos un corazón roto debemos dejar. No todo es perfecto, Candy, pero me alegra de que mi mundo ahora lo es. — Le dijo él con voz aterciopelada.

Ella le sonrió, pero sólo se quedó ahí, mirándolo y sabiendo que lo amaba, le tomó de la mano y había quedado. Hicieron un trato, ambos hablarían con sus prospectos para así poder librarse por completo.

Por otro lado, en Lakewood, Albert se encontraba en su oficina firmando hojas y demás documentos, no estaba muy ocupado ese día de Navidad; entonces llegó George con el periódico matutino de todos los días que a él le encantaba leer.

Desde hace días, Albert tenía la sensación de que algo raro estaba ocurriendo, no había tenido oportunidad de leer el periódico por la misma razón de que había estado lleno de trabajo y que… por su amistad que había formado con Karen, ya era costumbre de ambos escribirse cartas, era una odisea diaria escribirse.

Pero el asunto era otro. Al leer ese día el periódico Albert sabía que donde venia aquella sensación irracional en él. No era por Terry que ya lo había visto en el Hogar de Pony, sino más bien con su prometida o ex prometida.

Albert leía la sección de espectáculos casi siempre al final, esa mañana se dirigió principalmente a esa columna solo para saber qué hablan de Terry, y acertó, según los periódicos era la tercera vez que se publicaba algo del actor.

Todo lo descrito ahí eran las mismas palabras de la madre de Susana. Por algún momento, a Albert se le cruzó una idea que sonaba demasiado descabellada.

Él no era un tonto como para darse cuenta a qué había llegado Terry al Hogar de Pony, claramente sabía sus intenciones, que en sí, no eran tan malas después de todo, Albert sabía el amor sincero y puro que sentía su amigo por Candy, así que por ese lado no tenía ningún inconveniente. Sólo que le incomodaba la idea de que alguien ajeno a ambos hablara tanta peste de Terry… y que en esa ocasión, por desgracia de Albert, le tocó leer una escandalosa nota en donde ya involucraban a Candy.

Albert nunca supo cómo era la relación que Terry llevaba con Susana, pero al leer la nota de aquella mañana, pudo darse una idea. No le pareció para nada cortés que, si las cosas no funcionaron para ambos, ella y su madre hablaran pestes de Candy, así que tomó la dura decisión de salir la mañana del 26 rumbo a New York para aclarar unos asuntos con las Marlowe.

* * *

 **Hola, chicas, quería decirles desde el capítulo anterior que no había actualizado porque había caído en una crisis severa de depresión. Pocas veces me levantaba de la cama para poder continuar con esto y con las demás cosas en mi vida, me fue muy difícil salir de esto, pero ya lo he ido superando, espero que así sea. La verdad es que no sabía si continuar con la historia, yo sé que sí debería, pero en ese momento me fue muy muy muy difícil, estaba realmente triste y no sabía como desquitar eso. Hoy me he puesto a escribir y a decir por este medio que realmente me funciona la terapia de escribir una bonita historia de amor.**

 **Candy y Terry son una motivación para mí.**

 **Agradezco de todo corazón a todas mis lectoras, tanto aquí en Fanfictión, en el grupo de Terry Fics en Facebook, y en Wattpad, la verdad me han dado mucho mucho animo para seguir continuando y aparte me han dado un poco más de entusiasmo, pues la verdad salir de la depresión es muy difícil, espero que nadie llegue a tener esa enfermedad horrible.**

 **Muchas gracias a todas, las quiero mucho.**

 **Sigan disfrutando de su lectura.**


	22. Chapter 20:Conspiraciones

**_Capítulo 20: Conspiraciones contra Candy_**

* * *

Ya era Navidad, todos en la mansión de Albert estaban arreglando los preparativos para la fiesta de esa noche; cuando Candy había llegado exactamente a medio día, los cocineros ya tenían la cena lista, los adornos del comedor y los demás sirvientes ya tenían casi todo decorado con adornos navideños.

Nadie había dicho que había más de 50 invitados, todos por parte del clan Ardley, y claro más las personas que habían invitado antes.

La joven rubia no sabía ni siquiera para donde mirar.

—Candy — llamó Albert desde arriba de las escaleras. —Bienvenida.

—Hola, Albert — saludó ella con una enorme sonrisa.

El joven la abrazó como un saludo de bienvenida, además ya sabía el motivo de su alegría; hacia tiempo que no la veía de esa manera, así que supuso que estaba todo bien con ella a partir de ese momento. Recordaba la época en que se quedaba callada por un rato y esbozaba media sonrisa en silencio para no aparentar que tenía episodios de vagos recuerdos. Verla de esa manera, era como estar viendo a la vieja Candy que tenia apenas doce años, aquella niña que alegraba a todo mundo con sólo hacer sonar su risita.

—Me alegra mucho verte, pequeña. — Dijo él en voz alta.

A Candy le extrañó mucho eso, pues no habían pasado tantas horas separados, lo que no sabía era que Albert hablaba consigo mismo por el hecho de recordarla así de feliz. Al menos, si no quería decírselo, lo había hecho y no tenía nada de malo en eso.

Albert se afinó la garganta.

—Candy, necesito decirte algo.

—¿Qué sucede? Supongo que no es todo esto de la fiesta, si puedo decir, es que creo que este año será un poco más exagerado ¿quién vendrá? — Preguntó ella con curiosidad.

El joven soltó una carcajada.

—No lo había notado, lo siento, Candy. — De nuevo se afinó la garganta—. Pero, sí, tienes razón, este año la tía abuela se encargó de invitar a más gente. Recuerdas que entabló una muy buena amistad con los O'Brien, y aparte, se tomó la molestia de invitar a la familia de Edward.

Albert hizo un gesto de desaprobación.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué hizo eso? —Candy se veía sumamente angustiada.

—Creo que debemos discutir en mi oficina, ¿te parece?

Candy asintió con la cabeza, y ambos se encaminaron a la oficina de Albert, la cual quedaba en el segundo piso, justo a un lado de las escaleras. A la joven chica cada vez se le hacía más extraño ese comportamiento de la tía abuela, ya que no quería de nuevo, sacar conclusiones sin que Albert antes aclarara lo que estaba pasando.

—Veras, Candy, la tía abuela cree que Edward es un buen pretendiente tuyo.

—¿Cómo supo que era "mi pretendiente" —Candy hizo unas comillas en el aire.

—No tengo idea, pero ella se ve muy emocionada. Anoche tuvieron una conversación ella y Edward, justo cuando no estábamos nosotros. Por supuesto, Edward no sabe que Terry está aquí… A propósito, ¿ellos se conocen?

Candy trató de recordar.

—Sí… bueno, se conocieron en una heladería en Florida y supongo que tuvieron algún encuentro la noche del estreno de su Obra. No lo sé. — Contestó ella.

—Candy, sé que Edward tiene sentimientos muy fuertes contigo; el pobre joven no es muy discreto. —Comento Albert con su tono de voz un tanto preocupado.

—Sí, incluso llegué a pensar lo mismo hace un tiempo. Pero existe una mínima posibilidad de que haya alguien que le gusté más que yo. —A Candy se le había ocurrido una idea, así que sonrió.

—¿Quién?

—Una de las actrices del grupo Stanford. Annie me contó sobre su encuentro en la noche de estreno. Si la tía abuela aun pretende casarme con alguien, no será Edward.

—Eso es lo que quería hablar, Candy, la tía Elroy aun cree que debes casarte; así que como aun tiene poder sobre la familia Ardley y la fortuna que maneja, movió algunas clausulas para los herederos. —Dijo Albert más serio aún.

—¿Qué clausulas? —Preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido.

—Tanto tú como Archie tienen que estar casados con familias que gozan de buen estatus económico; como Archie ya está comprometido, supongo que esas clausulas sólo recaen en ti. —Albert sonaba preocupado así que suspiró al final.

—La tía abuela cree tener el poder de controlarme, pero no es así, Albert, y tú lo sabes. Jamás me interesó la herencia de los Ardley —. Candy agachó la mirada.

—Eso lo sé, pero Candy, es necesario. — dijo Albert con voz tranquilizadora — Yo haré lo posible para cambiar eso, aún estamos a tiempo; mis abogados y yo nos encargaremos, no te preocupes.

—No me preocupa tanto la herencia, ni si quiera la clausula, Albert —Comentó Candy aun con la mirada agachada.

—¿Qué? ¿Entonces qué es?

—¿Y si Edward en realidad quiere casarse conmigo? Por algo vio anoche a la tía, ¿no es así? — Candy miró a Albert con desesperación.

—¿Lo crees capaz de hacer algo así? ¿A tal grado? — Preguntó él con recelo — Vamos, Candy, algo debe estar tramando la tía abuela, pero no creo que Edward se esté involucrando, es un buen chico.

—Hablaré con él — Dijo con decisión Candy.

—Claro, deberías, pero no lo creo conveniente, ya que se supone que tú no sabes eso. — Comentó Albert. — Si es necesario hacer algo, yo lo haré por ti, Candy.

—No es necesario, así que lo haré yo — Candy ahora se veía molesta — Sigo pensando que no es justo que jueguen con mi futuro, así pasó ya dos veces: una por la broma pesada de Eliza y la segunda por un castigo también por parte de Eliza, el problema…

Candy cerró la boca de golpe. Se le había ocurrido una idea del porqué la tía abuela sabia que Edward estaba interesado en ella.

—¡Eliza! — Pensó Candy en voz alta.

—¿Qué pasa, Candy? — Preguntó Albert confundido.

—Fue Eliza quien le dijo a la tía abuela sobre Edward, ¿no es obvio? Sus travesuras siempre son para afectarme a mí, no es casualidad que esta vez también pueda estar implicada en esto… Ojalá me equivoque — Dijo Candy casi para si misma.

—No, tienes tus razones para pensar así.

—¡Uy! Eliza no se la va a acabar esta vez — Candy habló para si misma otra vez.

—Candy, tranquila. Ya te lo dije, no creo que Edward sea cómplice de mi tía abuela ni mucho menos de Eliza. — Dijo Albert con voz dulce para tranquilizar a Candy.

—No, pero por lo menos me desquitaré de todas las que me ha hecho Eliza. — Dijo ella con más tranquilidad.

Albert soltó una risa, pues le parecía gracioso ver a Candy de nuevo así. Era una de las cosas que más extrañaba de ella, pues en su época de tristeza a ella ni siquiera nadie podía hacerla enojar. Sí, la vieja Candy había vuelto.

—Vamos, Candy, hoy es Navidad. También te tengo varias sorpresas, aparte de esta, y espero sean buenas.

—Espero — Dijo la joven poniendo una mano en la frente — Me estoy cansando de tus "sorpresas".

—Serán buenas, te lo prometo.

Él le guiñó el ojo.

En eso sonó la puerta de la oficina, era George, ambos jóvenes se pararon ante su presencia, pues el mayordomo, como era natural en él no tenia aspecto de traer buenas noticias, pero esa vez se notaba un poco pálido.

—Señor, William, tiene una visita.

—¿Visita? ¿A caso esperaba a alguien más de la familia hoy que no me haya enterado? — Preguntó él a George.

—No, señor, ni su tía debe estar enterada de esto.

Albert volteó su mirada hacia Candy, ella tenía su mismo aspecto confundido.

—Bien, entonces dile que pase. —Ordenó Albert.

—En realidad, me dijo que no subirá ni entrará más dentro de la mansión hasta que el señor Albert Ardley la reciba — George sonaba recio y un tanto sarcástico.

Candy y Albert se extrañaron aún más.

Albert tenía curiosidad de saber quién estaba allá abajo esperándolo, y aparte dándole ordenes a su mayor consejero; así que se encaminó escaleras abajo, y detrás de él iba George, y luego Candy salió.

—¡Albert!

* * *

 **Hola, queridas Lectoras, espero disfruten el día de hoy su nuevo capítulo.**

 **¿Quién será ese misterioso personaje?**


	23. Chapter 21: Navidad

**Capítulo 21: Navidad**

* * *

Candy se llevó una de las más grandes sorpresas que jamás haya esperado, pero aseguró que prefirió esa en lugar de las que le daba la tía abuela; luego de ver a su vieja amiga Karen Klaiss, parada en la entrada de la mansión de Lakewood, se llevó las manos a la boca para sostener una risita que tenía resistiendo ahí para no parecer grosera, pero le parecía tan cómica la escena al ver la cara de Albert; él también lucía sorprendido, muchísimo más que Candy, pero se había puesto pálido como un fantasma.

–Karen, ¿qué haces aquí? – Preguntó él más que sorprendido.

—Ay, Albert, no luces muy feliz de verme. Eso no importa, lo importante es que estoy aquí — Contestó ella dejando sus cosas a un lado.

Detrás de ella, venía una cargada y estresada Letty, pues Karen, además de las cosas que había puesto ahí, tenía a Letty como su botones de Hotel, llena de más cosas aparte de las de ella misma y como la joven e inexperta actriz era muy buena con su colega Karen, no podía decirle que no a sus abusos.

—¡Oh por Dios! Déjame ayudarte — Dijo Candy quien estaba detrás de Albert.

—Descuida, estoy bien, ahora.

Ambas rieron, luego Candy tomó una de las maletas que traía consigo Letty.

George llamó a algunos sirvientes para que dejaran las cosas en alguna habitación que estuviera disponible, ya que, esa noche la casa estaba llena, por suerte, era grande así que había una que otra habitación vacía al menos para las dos jóvenes.

—Yo estoy igual de sorprendida que estén aquí—Pronunció Candy después de su largo silencio.

—Lo sé, es una sorpresa y quizá grosería por no avisar antes que íbamos a llegar. —Dijo Letty.

—Para nada, son bienvenidas, pueden estar aquí el tiempo que quieran. —Dijo Albert como siempre como un caballero.

—Lo siento, si no avisamos antes, pero en realidad sí era una sorpresa, esperaba con ansias verte de nuevo. —Dijo Karen a Albert quien se ponía nervioso por su poquísimo contacto.

—Yo aún sigo confundida — Candy les llamó la atención.

—¿Cómo? — Preguntó Karen un poco ofendida. — ¿Qué hiciste todo el tiempo que estuviste en Florida?

—Ah… supongo que no me he enterado de mucho. — Contestó la pecosa.

—¿Albert has estado ocultándole cosas a Candy? — Karen preguntó con toda la intención de hacer sentir mal a la joven rubia.

—No, pero no había tenido el suficiente tiempo para contarle, Karen, estaba apunto de hacerlo de no haber sido por tu maravillosa sorpresa — Contestó él con tono burlón.

—Decirme ¿qué?— Preguntó Candy.

—Que estábamos saliendo en Florida, mientras tú no sé qué hacías — Contestó Karen con rapidez sin dejar chance a Albert de explicar mejor.

—No estoy sorprendida por eso, me habían contado haberlos visto juntos, pero no sabía que en realidad la que esta enamorada de Albert eres tú, Karen. — Dijo Candy burlándose ahora de ella.

Karen se puso roja como tomate y Letty se tapó la boca para contener una risita que estaba apunto de salir, así que la pelirroja la miró con desprecio.

—Pues… pues…

—Karen, Candy, hoy es el día de la fiesta de Navidad organizada por la tía abuela Elroy; eso significa que es un poco tarde, si ella ve que han llegado tarde será la última noche de todos. Así que, ¿podrían alistarse? — Pidió Albert antes de que las chicas continuaran atacándose.

Candy sonrió y se dirigió a su habitación que también quedaba escaleras arriba pero de lado contrario a las oficinas de Albert; Karen y Letty siguieron a George para indicarles en qué habitación debían hospedarse, mientras el pobre de Albert, que ya no podía ni con su alma, se dirigió a la cocina, era donde la tía abuela se había pasado casi todo el día para dar ordenes a todos sus sirvientes.

Esa noche había que lucirse, los invitados de tan prestigiosa economía iban a asistir, así que no dejaba de dar una y otra orden.

Albert sólo la miró y sintió como el estrés no iba a bajar ahí en ese lugar, pero antes de salir de ahí su tía lo vio.

—¡Ahí está mi sobrino favorito! —Gritó la vieja.

—Veo que vas muy bien con la organización de la fiesta, tía — Dijo Albert con cierto fastidio.

—Claro, sabes que me encanta la Navidad. Maravillosos recuerdos endulzan mi mente, en esos cuando eras un pequeño niño y te emocionaba la idea de esta fiesta, todos los años. —Dijo ella con nostalgia mientras sus ojos se iluminaban.

Pocas veces se le veía así a la tía abuela.

—Este año te ves más emocionada. ¿Por qué? — Preguntó él con curiosidad.

—Viene más gente de la esperada, todo el Clan Ardley, por supuesto, y como sabrás también los O'Brien, junto con su familia cercana los Foster, debo lucirme. —Comentó ella.

—Sí, tía lo sé, pero me parece un tanto exagerado.

—Esas ideas te las ha metido Candy, nunca te habías puesto a pensar en esto, ¿o sí William? — Interrogó ella.

—Tal vez. — Albert se encogió de hombros, y luego pensó — Tía, me he enterado que has hablado con el joven Edward Foster, es por eso que invitaste a su familia, ¿no es así? ¿Qué pretendes?

—Cariño, nada malo. Eliza me dijo que Edward Foster estaba interesado en Candy, y que Candy de la misma manera, me lo comentó cuando estábamos en el Hotel en Florida. – Dijo la tía Abuela sin sentir algo, sólo lo soltó.

Albert suspiró.

 _Candy tenía razón._ Pensó Albert mientras se frotaba la frente llenó de frustración.

—Tía, ya habíamos hablado de esto. ¿Acaso ya olvidaste tu bromita hacia Candy con tu amigo el señor Hoffman? — Preguntó Albert molesto.

—Eso era un castigo, esa Candy debe aprender a ser una dama, por las buenas o por las malas. Y ya es tiempo de que dejes de protegerla. ¿Qué tú no sabes qué tenemos una reputación ante la sociedad? ¿Qué dicen de nosotros, William? Los demás miembros de la familia nos apuntan con el dedo, diciendo que dejamos a esa chiquilla hacer lo que le plazca. Una mujer en su posición no debe andar ahí por la vida soltera, y trabajando en una sucia clínica —Decía la tía abuela alzando un poco más la voz.

Ni Albert ni Candy, tenían idea de que la tía sabía que Candy aún trabajaba para el doctor Martín como enfermera. Así que Albert se llevó otra sorpresa.

—Los tiempos han cambiado, tía, yo pienso igual que ella. Cada quien es libre de elegir. — Contestó él con su voz tan aterciopelada.

Albert le tenía una paciencia a la tía abuela que ni los sirvientes entendían el porqué.

—No quiero discutir más contigo sobre ese asunto de nuevo, William. Bastantes disgustos me has causado ya con esa niña. — Refunfuñó la vieja.

—Está bien, si no quieres discutir sobre eso de nuevo, aclarémoslo ahora. No quiero que a vuelvas a involucrar en uno de tus planes para casarla con alguien que no quiere. ¿Entendido? — Albert la miraba a los ojos para imponerle la orden, y luego sonrió.

—William, no te metas en esos asuntos. — Dijo ella alzando de nuevo la voz.

—Tía, no debes olvidar que ella es mi responsabilidad, no la tuya. Si hoy quedaste de comprometer y presentar a Candy como una candidata para Edward, disculpa a la familia Foster y O'Brien, ya que ella no está interesada. — Albert de nuevo sonrió, sarcástico.

La tía abuela soltó un gruñido.

Albert seguía sonriendo, tenía un poder que ni él alcanzaba a entender pero hacía que su tía lo obedeciera. Entonces dio media vuelta y partió hacia su oficina, pero antes de que saliera de ahí la tía dijo:

—Me darás la razón cuando Candy acepte a Edward — Gritó ella ya molesta.

—No lo creo, tía — murmuró él.

En los planes de Albert, estaba hablar con la señorita Marlowe, y otro era, hablar con su tía misma acerca de ese tonto asunto con las familias de Patty, sería demasiado vergonzoso para la tía y para los demás miembros de la familia Ardley, si es que se llegaba ha haber una escena en donde Candy y Edward serían presentados como comprometidos. Albert sabía que eso sería un caos, y para Candy un choque de emociones muy fuerte, es por eso que la había citado antes en su oficina para prevenirla de cualquier cosa.

Para esos momentos, Albert se sentía bastante presionado; desde un principio sabía que Candy había estado tan triste por la separación con Terry, aunque supo controlar todas aquellas emociones sonriendo y yendo a trabajar ejerciendo su maravillosa carrera, pero en el fondo aun sabía que estaba enamorada de aquel joven, confirmó sus sospechas aquella noche en el Hogar de Pony, ambos tenían ese brillo en la mirada tan característica de un par de almas que se morían por estar juntas.

Albert amaba a Candy de una manera distinta, como un padre ama a su hija, es por eso que haría cualquier cosa por protegerla y concederle todo lo que ella pidiera, si su felicidad se complementaría estar con Terry, él mismo debía ayudarlos. Quería hablar con Susana, pues su alma tan pura le pedía a gritos que ella debía y merecía estar con alguien que la amara de la misma forma que ella amara; pero para eso había que ser pacientes, Albert tenía ya pensadas aquellas palabras para reconfortarla.

Las horas pasaban y los miembros del Clan Ardley iban llegando, tías y tíos de Albert y de Candy, y como era de esperarse preguntaban cómo estaba ella ahora, ya que las noticias ya no hablaban tanto sobre su estatus y eso era influencia de Albert quien había mandado callar a los medios.

Mientras Candy, desde su habitación escuchaba cómo se iba llenando la casa de voces y pasos rápidos por los pasillos, ella sólo resoplaba llena de fastidio; no porque le molestará la presencia de los Ardley, sino que ya se imaginaba el bombardeo de preguntas que le iban a caer por parte de ellos. Ella aún no estaba lista para la gran cena, estaba acostada boca arriba con sus brazos detrás de la cabeza, tomando un respiro… Cuando después entró Annie junto con Patty.

—Oh Candy, aún no estás lista —. Dijo preocupada Annie.

—Tranquila, Annie, ya lo tengo todo arreglado — Candy le giñó el ojo a su amiga.

—¿De verdad? La familia Ardley ya está aquí. Y no quiero fastidiarte pero preguntan por ti, por eso vine a buscarte — dijo Annie.

—Denme un minuto, y estaré lista — Candy sonrió y entró al baño.

—Vaya, si que Candy se lo toma con calma — Fue el turno de hablar de Patty.

—No lo creo, está fingiendo, yo sé que detesta las platicas aburridas de su familia, y a decir verdad, a mi también. — Comentó Annie.

—¡Pero que horror! ¿Tan mal están? — Preguntó Patty.

Annie soltó una risita.

—Algunas veces, esperemos que este año no sea así. Archie me dijo que Letty y Karen están aquí. Las actrices del grupo Stratford.

—¿Por qué no lo escuché antes? — Preguntó de nuevo Patty pero ahora ofendida.

Annie se encogió de hombros y entonces Candy salió de su baño con un vestido que había comprado el Florida; era de color rosa, su color favorito, además era largo y un poco fresco para la ocasión, pues no era de una tela pesada, pero le gustaba. Esa noche, como Dorothy no estaba para ayudarla a peinarse, se dejó el cabello sólo agarrado en una coleta y se puso un listón que hacía juego con el vestido. Su cabello era tan largo ahora que aun agarrado le lucía muy bien.

—Qué bonita te ves, Candy — Dijo Patty llevándose las manos a la cara.

—Gracias — Contestó ella con un poco de pena. — La verdad no quería impresionar a nadie.

—Siempre lo haces, eres muy bonita — le dijo Annie — Pero ya es hora de salir, no querrás disgustar más a la tía abuela.

—Eh, no. — Candy balbuceó — Hablando de la tía abuela ¿tenían idea de que pretende comprometerme con Edward?

Annie y Patty se miraron.

—¿Qué? — Dijeron ambas al unísono.

Candy puso mala cara, pensó que había dicho algo malo.

—Ah, perdón, pensé que lo sabían.

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Qué no se supone que Albert le dejó muy en claro que no debe casarte a la fuerza? — Preguntó Annie confundida.

—Es algo más. Según Albert, la tía abuela movió algunas clausulas para la herencia de los Ardley — Candy comentó con disgustó.

—No es justo — contestó Annie molesta.

—¿Estará usando a Edward para sus artimañas? — Soltó Patty al aire con preocupación.

Annie y Candy la voltearon a ver, ya que anteriormente no había dicho nada.

Era obvio que a Patty le importaba más el hecho de que usaran a su primo para algo que no fuera del todo bueno, en especial si Candy ya había dejado en claro sus sentimientos hacia él.

Patty sabía que, efectivamente, Edward seguía enamorado de Candy, aunque ella ya le había advertido muchas veces que Candy no pensaba lo mismo, no por que pretendía herirlo sino más bien protegerlo de no sufrir tanto. Para ese momento, a Patty solo se le venia a la idea de que la tía abuela sólo era una arpía que sólo pensaba en aumentar la fortuna de los Ardley.

Analizando las cosas como solía hacerlo, Patty, sacó la conclusión de que eso era, hacer crecer la fortuna, no sabía si solo de una familia o de ambas, además ¿qué fin puede dar un matrimonio arreglado entre dos familias ricas?

Candy miraba a Patty con mucha atención.

—Candy, debes hablar primero con Edward — Sugirió Patty con voz suave como si quisiera que no la escuchara.

—Eso haré —. Dijo Candy.

—Candy, sé que él no te gusta, pero es mi primo, es parte importante de mi vida, se buena con él — Patty parecía preocupada otra vez, como cuando estaban en el colegio.

—Nunca le haría daño, Patty, te lo prometo. Edward es un hombre muy dulce.

Candy le regaló una sonrisa a su amiga, y en cuanto terminaron la conversación, las tres salieron de la habitación de Candy.

En el pasillo, que recorrían para bajar por las escaleras, a Candy se le notaba mucho que estaba un poco nerviosa; había pasado mucho tiempo sin convivir de nuevo con la familia que la adoptó, y por eso no sabía qué debía platicar o qué decir, además tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar, por ejemplo Edward.

Candy se repetía una y otra vez que sólo estaba especulando hacía él y que estaba siendo demasiado egocéntrica como para pensar que él estaba enamorado de ella, aun sabiendo que Letty y él se gustaban, era algo confuso entonces.

—Candy — la llamó Albert del otro lado de la sala.

—¿Qué pasa?— le dijo ella.

Annie y Patty se apartaron, una para irse con su novio, mientras él le presentaba a sus tíos y tías; y la otra fue directo con sus familiares para conocer parte de la familia de los Ardley.

—No te preocupes si alguien te ataca de nuevo, ya he hablado con la tía abuela — le dijo Albert a Candy casi en un susurro.

—No estoy preocupada por la familia, me preocupa Ed — Confesó ella, luego le regaló una media sonrisa.

Albert suspiró.

—De eso hablé hoy con mi tía, descuida, sé que esta noche será muy buena — Albert la tomó de las manos y se las besó en forma de consolación. — Por cierto, te ves lindísima.

Después él se alejó para seguir atendiendo a su familia, y además sintió que Candy debía estar un momento a solas.

Ella miraba a todos hablando, a sus tías y tíos, presumiendo a sus hijos que ahora estaban casados, cómo la familia iba en aumento y todos aparentemente se veían contentos, las esposas de sus primos, por ejemplo, parecían ser muy felices, se preguntaba cómo sería la vida después de casarse con Terry, ¿volvería a ver a la familia Grandchester?. Sonrió de un momento a otro sólo por la ocurrencia.

No estaba muy feliz de estar ahí sola, buscaba a alguien con la mirada indiscretamente, sólo que sabía que no iba a aparecer; Terry no era un invitado de la tía abuela, además de que él mismo decidió no ir sólo porque quería pasar más tiempo en el campo, quería sentir lo que Candy sentía de niña, una paz muy inexplicable para él, y sobre todo una experiencia sumamente nueva.

En la colina de Pony, él se había acostado en una cama de paja que se había fabricado, dentro del pequeño establo; la había colocado cerca de una de las ventanas para poder contemplar la luna llena.

—Acércate esta noche a una ventana y mira la luna, pecosa, así sabrás que estamos juntos aún a pesar de la distancia. Será sólo esta noche — Le había dicho él antes de que Candy partiera a Lakewood.

Así lo hizo ella, subió escaleras arriba y se posicionó en uno de los balcones de la mansión, miraba la luna llena, tal como Terry le había dicho. Sonrió de pensar que él estaba haciendo lo mismo y llevándose una mano justo en el corazón susurró.

—Te amo, Terry Grandchester.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

 **Les agradezco cada uno de sus bonitos comentarios y su apoyo.**


End file.
